


Нет ничего убедительней смерти

by GrittyWesterns, Stochastic



Category: Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (2007), Historical RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Historical, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 56,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrittyWesterns/pseuds/GrittyWesterns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роберт Форд с двенадцати лет грезит Джесси Джеймсом. Джесси никому не доверяет, жесток и подозрителен, одного за другим он убивает членов своей банды. Боб сходит с ума от страха и любви.<br/>(Написано для WTF Gritty Westerns 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нет ничего убедительней смерти

«У Джесси Джеймса лицо гладкое и невинное, как у школьницы. Глаза голубые, ясные, взгляд пронзительный, беспокойный. Рост высокий, сложение стройное. Он на редкость вынослив и неутомим. Характер дерзкий, бесшабашный, отчаянный. На губах всегда блуждает улыбка».

 

Порыв ветра загнул уголок газеты, и Роберт Форд улыбнулся, отвечая на улыбку, которой никогда не видел.

 

С двенадцати лет он читал истории о Джесси Джеймсе. С шестнадцати — раз в год убегал из дома, мечтая стать благородным разбойником, как Джесси. Но каждый раз возвращался по разным причинам: из-за смерти матери, на свадьбу сестры, помочь отцу собрать урожай, когда старший брат сломал ногу. У Роберта их было пять. Пять старших братьев. Самым непутевым из них был Чарли. По крайней мере, так о нем говорили, после того, как он спутался с Ку-клукс-кланом. С тех пор Чарли никак не мог найти постоянную работу. К нему Роберт и направился, последний раз убежав из дома. В этом году ему исполнилось девятнадцать. И после того, как отец снова по пьяни поколотил его, Роберт поклялся себе, что никогда не вернется домой и никому больше не позволит избивать себя. Иначе… Иначе он ничего не стоит в этой жизни.

 

Последний месяц Роберт жил вместе с Чарли на ферме своей овдовевшей кузины Марты Болтон. Помогал по хозяйству, ездил в город за керосином, инструментами и газетами.

 

— Что пишут? — Чарли Форд выхватил газету из рук брата. — Банда Джесси Джеймса вчера ограбила банк в Техасе. А три дня назад писали, что Джеймсы остановили поезд в Миссури. На прошлой неделе — банк в Нью-Йорке. Похоже, газетчики спятили. Чтобы провернуть ограбления, которые ему приписывают, Джесси должен уметь летать.

 

От Чарли пахло чесноком. Вчера он напился, но Джесси не разрешал пить перед делом, потому сегодня Чарли заедал одну вонь другой.

 

— Смотри, здесь пишут, что эти ублюдки, выдающие себя за банду Джесси Джеймса, забрали тридцать тысяч наличными, — Чарли поправил кобуру. — Черт, я начинаю им завидовать. Нам и в половину так не повезло в прошлый раз.

 

— Майор Эдвардс! — воскликнул Роберт.

 

— Что?

 

— Они опубликовали отрывок из его книги, — Роберт засуетился, будто вспомнил что-то важное, отобрал газету у брата и перечитал заметку. Через миг он просиял и ткнул в разворот пальцем. — Вот. Глядя на его маленькие руки с длинными тонкими пальцами, нельзя предположить, что это руки самого быстрого стрелка на западе. Эдвардс так писал о Джесси в своей книге. Я читал это раньше. Я не ошибаюсь.

 

— Точно. Припоминаю, я что-то слышал об этом.

 

— Эдвардс был единственным журналистом, которому Джесси дал интервью. Он согласился, потому что Эдвардс тоже ненавидел федералов.

 

Чарли почесал затылок. В очередной раз Роберт подивился тому, как мало Чарли знает о Джесси. То есть он вел дела с Джесси, разговаривал с ним, но при этом совсем не интересовался легендой Джесси. Черт, это же как никогда не хотеть увидеть восход солнца. Роберт не был уверен, что подобрал верное сравнение, но именно так он ощущал равнодушие Чарли.

 

— … лицо как у школьницы, — зачитал Чарли и скривился. — Вспомнил, Фрэнк говорил, что этот Эдвардс своей книгой изрядно подпортил всем жизнь. Таких бандитов и грабителей, как Джесси, десятки, но из-за чертовых писулек Эдвардса их проделки приписывают Джесси, и за его голову назначена самая большая награда.

 

Раздосадованный тем, что Чарли снова говорит не о том, Роберт посмотрел в сторону. Началась осень. Трава пожелтела, небо поблекло. Холодный ветер срывал листья с яблони около дома.

 

— Пора ехать, — Чарли хлопнул Роберта по плечу. — Вуд сказал, что Джесси и Фрэнк появятся после обеда. К тому времени мы должны быть на месте. Если опоздаем, Джесси головы нам открутит.

 

Роберт поплелся за братом в конюшню. Лошадей он оседлал еще до завтрака. На рассвете его переполняли радостные предчувствия — сегодня он увидит Джесси Джеймса. Теперь, поднимаясь на стремени, Роберт чувствовал оцепенение. С чего он взял, что Джесси возьмет его в дело? Поверил болтовне Чарли? Даже, если он сказал, что для следующего ограбления Джесси понадобится больше людей, чем обычно, это ничего не значит. Чарли часто понапрасну трепал языком. Это все знали. Джесси тоже вряд ли относился к словам Чарли серьезно. И возможно, когда Чарли сказал: «У меня есть брат, он хорошо стреляет, надёжен и честен», он оказал Роберту плохую услугу. Что стоила в глазах Джесси и Фрэнка рекомендация от такого человека, как Чарли? Роберт вдруг устыдился собственного брата. Он не хотел, чтобы Джесси решил, что он похож на Чарли. Чарли много болтал, пил и бестолково тратил деньги. А Роберт хотел, чтобы Джесси узнал, что он, Роберт Форд, как и Джесси, не переносит спиртного и пустых разговоров.

 

По словам Чарли, Джесси и Фрэнк сняли старый дом недалеко от фабрики на окраине Канзас-Сити. Дом этот должен был стать чем-то вроде штаба на время следующего дела. Братья Джеймс всегда так делали. Снимали дом, в нем встречались с сообщниками, готовили и обсуждали предстоящее ограбление, из этого дома отправлялись на дело, в него возвращались залечивать раны, а после раздела добычи все разъезжались в разные стороны. Никто не знал, где и под какими именами жили Джесси и Фрэнк.

 

Вокруг Канзас-Сити раскинулись поля. Над полями кружили вороны. Иногда они садились на соломенные чучела и принимались остервенело клевать их головы.

 

Чарли и Роберт Форды въехали в Канзас-Сити, когда колокол на церкви пробил шесть часов. Из фабричных труб валил дым. На дороге в грязи играли дети.

 

Чарли увидел Дика и помахал ему рукой. Роберт уже встречал Дика раньше. Он приезжал на ферму к Марте две недели назад. Привозил шоколад и виски. Дик любил сладкое. У него был приятный голос и манеры.

 

Пропустив Роберта и Чарли во двор, Дик закрыл калитку. Чарли первым спешился и завел лошадь в пристройку за домом.

 

— Ух ты, — присвистнул он. Помещение было маленьким и больше годилось для хранения овощей, чем для конюшни. Здесь не было окон, и Чарли щурился, рассматривая лошадь у поилки. — Джесси уже приехал?

 

-Да, — кивнул Дик.

 

— Это его кентуккийская скаковая? Я слышал, они стоят больше сотни, — Чарли достал из кармана кусок сахара и скормил его лошади.

 

— Ага, а седло из Европы. Джесси умеет тратит деньги со вкусом, — Дик оглянулся через плечо.

 

Роберт привязал своего мустанга, дотронулся до седла Джесси — кожа гладкая без единой трещины — вышел во двор и взглянул на занавешенные окна.

 

В коттедже было два этажа. Наверху спальни и кабинет. Внизу — гостиная и кухня. Сейчас комнаты пустовали. Из мебели от прошлых хозяев остались стол и пара кривоногих стульев. Вуд привез с собой посуду и теперь хозяйничал на кухне, раскладывая по железным мискам, которые используют в Калифорнии старатели, фасоль и картофель.

 

— А что за дело, не слышали? — шепотом спросил Чарли Дика.

 

Тот пожал плечами.

 

— Никто ничего не знает, — Вуд поднял глаза к потолку, что, видимо, означало — никто, кроме Джесси и Фрэнка.

 

— А мне все равно, — сказал Чарли, пробуя овощное рагу. — У меня в карманах пусто. Все хорошо, лишь бы не как в прошлый раз.

 

— Да, кассир попался сука, каких свет не видывал, — скривился Дик.

 

— Не понимаю я, какой смысл был ему упираться, — Вуд склонился над своей тарелкой, под столом широко расставил ноги. — Деньги ведь не его, а банка. Стал бы нормальный человек защищать чужое богатство?

 

— Если бы Джесси его не пристрелил, я бы сам это сделал, — закивал Чарли.

 

Некоторое время они молча жевали. Роберт, хотя снял шляпу и сел вместе со всеми за стол, только возил ложкой в тарелке. Несмотря на долгую дорогу, он совсем не чувствовал голода. Он волновался и часто поглядывал на лестницу.

 

— Говорят, в Канзас-Сити видели агентов Пинкертона, — пробормотал с набитым ртом Вуд.

 

— Значит, поблизости большие деньги. Каждый второй банкир, когда перевозит больше тридцать тысяч, нанимает Пинкертонов их охранять, — Чарли вытер губы ладонью и отодвинул тарелку.

 

— Шесть лет назад Пинкертоны едва не добрались до Джесси и Фрэнка. В Миннесоте. Когда они Первый национальный банк решили обчистить. Всех, кто с ними был, взяли или убили. Только Джесси и Фрэнк спаслись. Уехали на одной лошади и по лесам месяц прятались.

 

— Это была лошадь Фрэнка или Джесси? — спросил Дик. — Та, на которой они бежали?

 

— Какая разница?

 

— Если это была лошадь Джесси, значит он спас жизнь Фрэнку, если Фрэнка — то наоборот, — настаивал Дик. — Так как?

 

— Да не знаю я.

 

Бобу показалось, что на втором этаже скрипнула половица.

 

Вуд убрал тарелки.

 

— Может, в карты перекинемся? — Дик достал из кармана колоду с потрепанными краями и принялся тасовать ее.

 

— Давай, — вздохнули одновременно Вуд и Чарли.

 

Роберт знал, о чем они оба думают. Братья Джеймс не разрешали пить во время работы. Как на фабрике, честное слово, сказал однажды Чарли. Роберт считал Чарли недалеким и легкомысленным. Вуд и Дик тоже ему не нравились. Наверняка, Вуда Джеймсы таскают за собой только потому, что он их дальний родственник. Дик… Роберту не понравился его вопрос про лошадь. Слишком хитрый, даже подлый. Роберт сомневался, что задающий такие вопросы человек, спасаясь от погони, возьмет кого-нибудь к себе в седло.

 

Роберт почувствовал запах дорогих мексиканских сигар и повернулся к лестнице. Он слышал от Чарли, что Фрэнк начал лысеть, но не думал, что в свои тридцать восемь старший Джеймс выглядит уставшим и больным стариком. Его лицо было землистого цвета, движения медленными. Он спускался по лестнице осторожно, будто боялся упасть.

 

Впрочем, Роберт моментально забыл о Фрэнке, когда увидел Джесси. Он мечтал об этой встрече с двенадцати лет. И теперь мерзкая неуверенность, сомнение, волнение и страх скручивали его внутренности. Рассматривая Джесси, Роберт забыл обо всем. Джесси носил сапоги со шпорами к шитому на заказ костюму из дорогой шерсти, на шее — шелковый платок, заколотый булавкой. Он выглядел как банкир или политик с газетных фотографий. Джесси курил сигару, и облако дыма мешало Роберту рассмотреть выражение его лица.

 

У подножия лестницы Джесси вынул сигару изо рта, кивнул и улыбнулся. Роберт не знал, кому предназначалась эта улыбка — Чарли, Дику или Вуду. Он хотел, чтобы она предназначалась ему. Потому что Эдвардс не врал. Джесси действительно улыбался необычно открыто и искренне. Так улыбаются дети, лет до шести, пока не узнают, что их отец может напиться и поколотить их.

 

Эти впечатления и открытия пронеслись в голове Роберта яркими картинками, без какой-либо сознательной мысли. Он не отрываясь смотрел на Джесси и пропустил момент, когда Фрэнк задал ему вопрос.

 

— Кто ты такой? Кто это?

 

— Это мой брат Боб, — замялся Чарли. — Я рассказывал вам о нем.

 

— И что?

 

— Он хорошо стреляет и не умеет врать. Ему можно доверять, Фрэнк.

 

— Доверять кому-то, когда в городе Пинкертоны? — недобро прищурился Фрэнк, и тут же стал похож на одноглазого сторожа баптисткой церкви, где проповедовал отец Роберта. — Ты идиот, Чарли?

 

— Я…

 

— Вокруг ходят агенты Пинкертона, подглядывают, подслушивают, а ты приводишь к нам нового человека?

 

— Я могу за него поручиться, — промямлил Чарли, смотря в пол.

 

— Что мне толку от твоих поручительств, если он всадит мне пулю в спину?

 

— У него даже пистолета нет, — беспомощно улыбнулся Чарли.

 

— Пусть убирается туда, откуда пришел, — рявкнул Фрэнк. — А если я узнаю, что он болтает языком, я сам ему глотку перережу. Впрочем, вы все можете убираться. Не будет никакого дела. Не сейчас. Не под носом у Пинкертонов. Понял, Вуд? Дик? Валите домой!

 

Роберт слышал, как отодвигается стул, как Вуд встает, видел боковым зрением, как Дик переступает с ноги на ногу, как Чарли комкает свою шляпу. Усилием воли он заставил себя отвести взгляд от Джесси и посмотреть в покрасневшее от злости лицо Фрэнка. Кажется, он даже сделал шаг вперед.

 

— Мистер… Сэр… Дайте мне шанс. Позвольте мне показать, чего я стою. Я не подведу вас. Я действительно хорошо стреляю. Я с детства читал о подвигах братьев Джеймс. Возьмите меня в дело, и вы не пожалеете. Я сделаю все, что прикажете…

 

Возможно, он слишком близко подошел к Фрэнку, возможно протянул к нему руку или говорил слишком громко. Он, должно быть, как-то задел Фрэнка, потому что тот, отступив на шаг, размахнулся и ударил Роберта кулаком в лицо. От медлительности и осторожности Фрэнка не осталось и следа. Роберту показалось, что его ударили кувалдой между глаз. Носовая перегородка хрустнула, кровь полилась в горло, перед глазами потемнело. Роберт потерял равновесие, упал на спину и ослеп от брызнувших из глаз слез. Одной рукой он старался остановить хлещущую из носа кровь, второй шарил по полу вокруг себя.

 

— Он читал о приключениях братьев Джеймс! — по тому как прогибаются половицы, Роберт понял, что Фрэнк ходит вокруг него. — Он думает, ограбление — это веселое приключение. Он хорошо стреляет. И что? Мало ли кто хорошо стреляет? Думаешь, пострелял немного, и ты уже богат и знаменит? О тебе пишут в газетах, и шлюхи дают тебе бесплатно. Что же ты, Чарли, не сказал своему брату, что это глупости?

 

— Боб очень упрям, — промямлил Чарли.

 

— Ну тогда, надо было выбить эту чушь у него из головы! Почему я должен его уму-разуму учить? Может, мне его еще усыновить, Чарли?

 

Фрэнк рассмеялся над собственной шуткой и наподдал Роберту ногой в живот.

 

— Да, тут вы правы,- робко улыбнулся за Фрэнком Чарли. — Мне и самому часто хочется его поколотить.

 

Обхватив руками живот, Роберт зажмурился, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Фрэнк отошел, потеряв к Роберту интерес, заговорил с Вудом. Снова зазвенели миски. Запах бобов перемешался с запахом спиртного. Похоже, кто-то все-таки прихватил выпивку. Если дела не будет, значит запрет на спиртное отменялся.

 

Половицы около Роберта скрипнули, и он открыл глаза. Заправив большие пальцы за пояс, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, над ним стоял Джесси Джеймс. Не вынимая изо рта сигару, он улыбнулся. Искренне и открыто. Как ребенок, не знающий боли и страха.

 

— Не повезло тебе сегодня, — сказал Джесси, и голос его был таким же мягким, как описывал Эдвардс.

 

Страшней позора Боб не мог себе представить. Даже если его повесят, он будет задыхаться в петле, а по ногам у него будет стекать дерьмо и моча, он не испытает большего унижения.

 

Джесси переступил через Роберта и прошел к столу.

 

— Налейте выпить малышу Форду, — сказал Фрэнк. Чарли и Дик тихо хихикнули.

 

Роберт сжал зубы и пополз к двери. Он хотел убраться отсюда как можно скорей, но обнаружив, что сарай с лошадьми заперт, безвольно опустился на землю. Роберт дрожал и знал, что дрожит не от боли — бывало отец колотил его и сильней — его трясло от унижения, обиды и разочарования.

 

На улице потемнело. Поднимавшийся целый день от фабричных труб дым загустел, черным туманом залил небо и улицы. Мимо калитки прошла пьяная компания. Прячась от людских взглядов, Роберт забился в щель между домом и сараем.

 

Свою шляпу и пальто он оставил в доме. Постепенно дрожь от обиды превратилась в озноб. С каждым облачком пара, вылетавшим из его разбитого носа, Роберт снова и снова приказывал себе вернуться в дом, забрать свои вещи, потребовать ключи от сарая и уехать. Но сделать это ему не хватало смелости. Он проклинал себя и свою трусость, представлял, как замерзнет насмерть. Думал о смерти и о людях, сидящих сейчас в тепле. Он почти видел глупую улыбку пьяного Чарли. Видел, как Дик жует свои конфеты, а Джесси дымит сигарой. И снова вспоминал о своем позоре. Лучше смерть, чем такое унижение. Эти повторяющиеся мысли сводили Роберта с ума. Как часто случалось после сильных переживаний, вскоре им овладело эмоциональное отупение. Обняв плечи, Роберт стучал зубами и глупо таращился в темноту. Он не знал, сколько времени так просидел. Очнулся, когда пересохшее горло свело кашлем — в грудь словно нож вогнали.

 

Взглянув на звезды, Роберт определил, что близится рассвет. В доме горел свет, но было тихо. Роберт встал и направился к ведру с дождевой воды под водостоком. Сделав пару глотков, он умыл лицо, прополоскал горло и нос. Теперь, когда он снова мог свободно дышать, он уловил запах сигар. Сладковатый и горький одновременно.

 

Роберт обернулся и увидел Джесси.

 

Он сидел в темноте на веранде. Неудивительно, что Роберт не заметил его сразу. Джесси встал с кресла, подошел ближе, чиркнул спичкой перед лицом Роберта.

 

— Крепко тебя Фрэнк приложил.

 

От этого спокойного, мягкого, безразличного, без тени сочувствия замечания, Роберта передернуло. Боясь, что Джесси посмеется над ним, он шарахнулся назад, ударился спиной о стену и заметался по веранде, не зная, что делать.

 

— Ты, Боб, верно? Так тебя Чарли называет? — окликнул его Джесси, и Роберт замер.

 

— Так вот, Боб. Скажу тебе честно, хоть Фрэнк и сильно подпортил твое смазливое личико, ты легко отделался. Помню, когда я в пятнадцать явился к Квантриллу и его ребятами, и сказал, что хочу ездить с ними, они сломали мне не только нос, но и пару ребер.

 

Джесси затянулся, выпустил дым поверх головы Боба и улыбнулся своей отвратительно искренней улыбкой.

 

От этих слов и улыбки сердце Боба забилось быстрей. Щеки его опять вспыхнули. Мысли заметались, как мыши в мышеловке.

 

— Я…

 

— Ты что, и правда, прочел всю эту чушь, что пишут про братьев Джеймс?

 

— Да, прочел, — Боб отчаянно закивал. И тут же, устыдившись своей горячности, замер. — Чушь?

 

— Ты же не думаешь, что все, что пишут о нас правда?

 

Боб сглотнул, его взгляд забегал по темному саду, пока не остановился на лице Джесси. Джесси снова улыбнулся, и теперь Боб был уверен, что эта улыбка предназначена только ему. Он глупо улыбнулся в ответ.

 

— Не думаю. Не всё. Но вы… Джесси Джеймс настоящий.

 

Джесси расхохотался.

 

— И что же привлекает тебя в Джесси Джеймсе? То, что он убийца? Грабитель? Может, ты завидуешь его деньгам? Его славе? Всех интересует Джесси Джеймс. Губернатор назначил награду за его голову. Пинкертоны мечтают поймать его. Шлюхи мечтают с ним переспать. Каждая вторая банда грабит и убивает, прикрываясь его именем. Ты ведь читаешь газеты? Вчера банда Джесси Джеймса ограбила поезд, сегодня банк, а завтра, наверняка, убьет президента. И всех этих людей объединяет одно — они мечтают посмотреть, как я буду болтаться в петле. А что насчет тебя, Боб? Ты тоже хочешь посмотреть, как меня повесят?

 

Боб сглотнул и отчаянно замотал головой. Нет. Он растерялся, не знал, что сказать или сделать, но одно он знал точно — Джесси Джеймс не закончит свои дни на виселице.

 

Небо начало светлеть. Волосы Джесси пропитались росой. Глаза покраснели. То ли от дыма, то ли от бессонницы.

 

— Так или иначе, какая бы глупость не двигала вчера тобой, Боб, говорил ты красиво. Я не подведу вас. Сделаю все, что прикажете. Похоже на рыцарский роман, клятву индейцев или армейскую присягу, — Джесси раздавил каблуком окурок.

 

Боб опять испытал стыд.

 

— Я говорил то, что думал и чувствовал.

 

— А сейчас? Твои чувства изменились, после того как Фрэнк заехал тебе между глаз?

 

— Нет. Я и сейчас готов сделать для вас все. Исполнить любое поручение.

 

— Поможешь оседлать лошадей? — ухмыльнулся Джесси. — До обеда мы должны убраться отсюда.

 

Боб с готовностью кивнул и поспешил за Джесси, едва не наступая ему на пятки от воодушевления.

 

Вместе они напоили коней. Проверили и перетянули подпруги. Роберт заметил, что Эдвардс ошибался насчет рук Джесси Джеймса. Сейчас они вовсе не казались маленькими и белыми. Роберт внимательно рассматривал их, стараясь запомнить рисунок выступающих вен. А еще на среднем пальце левой руки Джесси не хватало двух фаланг. Об этом Эдвардс не писал. Боб почувствовал себя посвященным в тайну.

 

Джесси говорил о лошадях и скачках в Кентукки. Роберт сосредоточился на звучании его голоса, иногда шевелил губами вслед за Джесси, будто пытался понять, как рождается в груди этот мягкий и теплый голос. Если Джесси говорил незнакомые Бобу слова, Боб повторял их вслух. По тому, как охотно Джесси давал разъяснения, Боб понял, что Джесси чуждо высокомерие. Рядом с ним Боб чувствовал себя спокойно и не стеснялся своего невежества.

 

Эту утреннюю идиллию нарушил Фрэнк.

 

— Надо же, малыш Форд еще здесь. Я думал, он дал деру после вчерашнего. Спрятался матери под юбку, плачет и зализывает раны.

 

— Моя мать умерла, — ответил Боб. Общение с Джесси добавило ему уверенности.

 

— Держи своего коня, Фрэнк. И будь осторожен, смотри не навернись, его Боб Форд седлал, — усмехнулся Джесси.

 

— А что собираешься делать ты, Джесси?

 

— Загляну к Эду Миллеру.

 

— Один?

 

— Придется, если Боб не согласится мне помочь.

 

Боб поспешно шагнул вперед и несколько раз кивнул. У него горло перехватило от радости, что Джесси Джеймс о чем-то его попросил. Об одолжении? О помощи? Как бы там не было, Боб с радостью выполнит любую просьбу человека, находясь рядом с которым он пережил самое большое унижение и самые спокойные минуты в своей жизни.

 

Не обращая внимания на Боба, Джесси и Фрэнк смотрели друг на друга.

 

— Знаешь, Джесси, твое тщеславие погубит тебя. Если бы не твоя страсть к славе, за твою голову не назначили бы награду в десять тысяч, — сказал Фрэнк.

 

Он стоял на улице, Джесси же оставался в полутемном сарае. Прищурившись от яркого света, он хлопнул себя по груди, нашел сигару, закурил, выпустил дым и улыбнулся.

 

— Счастливого пути, Фрэнк.

 

Боб молча наблюдал, как старший Джеймс взбирается в седло — он снова двигался как больной старик. Трудно поверить, что этот человек вчера отправил Боба в нокаут. Он позволил Фрэнку избить себя и посмеяться над собой. Вчера он выставил себя идиотом и трусом. Что сделал бы на его месте Джесси? Боб жалел, что не спросил его, что случилось после того, как люди Квантрилла сломали ему ребра. Но он догадывался, что Джесси сумел за себя отомстить.

 

— Ну что, Боб? Поможешь мне с одним делом? Хочу навестить старого друга. А ехать в одиночестве невыносимо скучно.

 

Боб решил, что судьба в лице Джесси дает ему второй шанс. Показать себя, оправдаться и доказать, что он не трус и не идиот. Доказать себе и Джесси.

 

— С радостью, — Боб счастливо улыбнулся.

 

Ему хотелось немедленно сорваться с места. Но Джесси не спешил, потому Боб топтался на месте. Почувствовав холодный ветер, он метнулся к дому, остановился, обернулся к Джесси, получив от него одобрительный кивок, распахнул дверь и ворвался в пропахшую спиртом и потом комнату.

 

— Где тебя черти носили? Я уже волноваться начал, — поинтересовался Чарли, жуя хлеб.

 

Дик и Вуд натягивали сапоги и о чем-то перешептывались.

 

— Я не вернусь с тобой на ферму к Марте, Чарли. Я еду с Джесси.

 

— Куда?

 

— Зачем? — насторожился Вуд.

 

— Не думаю, что имею право об этом говорить, — Боб ответил так, не потому что считал, что Джесси станет делать тайну из поездки к Эду Миллеру, а потому что хотел почувствовать себя частью легенды о Джесси Джеймсе. Все слышали о скрытности Джесси. Никто, даже его мать и брат, не знали откуда он приезжал и куда направлялся, писал Эдвардс.

 

Из фабричных труб снова валил дым, а солнце раскачивалось над церковью, когда Боб и Джесси покинули Канзас.

 

Утром над полями стелился туман, Джесси расспрашивал Боба про отца и ферму, на которой он вырос. После обеда им встретился обоз переселенцев. Все иммигранты — китайцы и французы, получившие от правительства земли по доллару за акр.

 

Ближе к вечеру на краю леса Боб и Джесси увидели труп негра в петле. В соседней деревне действовал Ку-клукс-клан. Джесси вспомнил, что несколько лет назад они с Фрэнком и ребятами грабили поезда, нацепив на себя маски Ку-клукс-клана. Тогда эта идея казалась им забавной.

 

Вечером Боб и Джесси остановились в маленькой гостинице около железнодорожного вокзала. Под освещенными окнами крутились две облезлые псины. В зале с низким потолком играло расстроенное пианино, толстая девица в одежде цыганки раздавала карты двум беззубым старикам. Больше посетителей не было. Бармен с закрученными кверху усами и жирными пятнами на рукавах изо всех сил старался угодить Джесси. Впечатленный дорогой одеждой гостя, он не догадываясь с кем имеет дело. Еда пахла паленными сапогами, но после дня пути и бессонной ночи на вкус показалась Бобу божественным даром. Он быстро расправился с водянистым рагу и двумя кусками жесткого мяса. Джесси почти не ел, курил, привалившись спиной к стене и вытянув под столом ноги, наблюдал за Бобом.

 

— Ты знаешь Эда Миллера? — спросил он, когда Боб собирал хлебом остатки бульона со дна тарелки.

 

— Да. Видел однажды. Он приезжал к Чарли, — отозвался Боб.

 

Джесси кивнул и больше ни о чем не спрашивал.

 

Комната на втором этаже была узкой, как стойло в конюшне. Пахло здесь смесью серы и мыла, которой травят клопов. Постельное белье отсырело. Но несмотря на неудобства, Боб закрыл глаза и провалился в глубокий сон. Во сне он ехал верхом, и его мотало из стороны в сторону.

 

Он проснулся незадолго до рассвета. Комната почернела от темноты, единственное окно выделялось в этом мраке серым пятном. По мере того, как его глаза привыкали к темноте, Боб разглядел и другие проблески света — никелированный ствол кольта на прикроватной тумбочке, рука Джесси поверх одеяла. Лицо Джесси и белки его глаз. Боб дернулся и резко сел — Джесси не спал. Он лежал на спине и смотрел в потолок. Услышав, что дыхание Боба сбилось, Джесси повернулся к нему.

 

— Эд Миллер хочет получить награду за мою голову.

 

Комната была настолько маленькой и душной, что Бобу показалось, что эти слова и произносивший их голос прозвучали у него в голове. Где-то в висках, где зарождалась странная беспокойна боль.

 

Джесси приподнялся на локте.

 

— Он не приехал на встречу в Канзас-Сити. Зато в городе появились агенты Пинкертона.

 

Боб потер лицо.

 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что сделал для меня, Боб. Поговори с Эдом, узнай, кто с ним в сговоре. С кем он ведет дела. С кем встречался в последние дни. Скажи, что тебя прислал Чарли, намекни, что Чарли недоволен прошлой неудачей и нынешним сорвавшимся делом.

 

— Но…

 

— Я знаю, Чарли слишком глуп для того, чтобы вести двойную игру. Поэтому я позвал с собой тебя, а не его.

 

Боб в растерянности открыл и закрыл рот. Джесси только что его похвалил? Сказал, что предпочел его Чарли? Что доверяет ему больше, чем Чарли? Считает его более сообразительным? Джесси просит его об услуге?

 

Джесси вдруг улыбнулся своей открытой и беззаботной улыбкой. Улыбкой, которую нельзя было оставить без ответа. Боб невольно усмехнулся. Джесси тем временем перевел взгляд на револьвер.

 

— Нравится мой кольт? Умеешь им пользоваться? Кажется, Чарли говорил, что ты хорошо стреляешь?

 

Он резко встал, подошел к окну и распахнул створки. Холодный утренний воздух ворвался в комнату, прогнал духоту и остатки сна. Боб вздохнул полной грудью, чувствуя, как жизнь струится по венам и наполняет разум радостным предчувствием.

 

— Видишь петуха на заборе? — прошептал Джесси.

 

— Да.

 

Боб придвинулся ближе, легко и естественно принял из рук Джесси оружие и прицелился.

 

Холодный ветер овевал разгоряченное азартом лицо Боба, спиной он ощущал тепло исходящее от тела Джесси.

 

Боб нажал на курок. В предрассветной тишине прогремел выстрел. Залаяла собака, заплакал ребенок, кто-то выругался. Над забором, где недавно сидел петух, взметнулись перья.

 

— Ого. Не меньше ста футов. Тот, кто разозлит тебя, Боб, должен быть очень осторожен и постоянно оглядываться.

 

Боб самодовольно улыбнулся и протянул револьвер Джесси.

 

— Оставь себе.

 

Боб не получал подарки с тех пор, как перестал быть ребенком. Он погладил еще теплый ствол. О таком оружии он мог только мечтать.

 

Пока Боб рассматривал револьвер, Джесси оделся.

 

— Нужно ехать, — сказал он.

 

Они двинулись на запад, пересекли железную дорогу, миновали пастушьи угодья. И когда солнце покатилось к закату, достигли леса, в котором стояла охотничья хижина Миллера.

 

— Скажи, что ехал к отцу на ферму, проезжал мимо. Попроси Эда рассказать, как он ловил волков, — Джесси натянул поводья своего коня. — Сейчас он таппер, продает шкурки лисиц по пять долларов за штуку меховой компании Джонсов. Но до войны он ловил волков для цирка. Живых. Голыми руками, представляешь?

 

Боб покачал головой.

 

— Да, Эд был таким. Бесстрашным и ловким. Когда-то. Одной рукой он хватал волка за нижнюю челюсть, второй связывал ему ноги. А потом продавал в цирк или личный зверинец за пятьдесят долларов. Теперь янки разрушили плантации, убили их владельцев, юг обеднел, и никто не даст за живого волка пятьдесят долларов. Эд любит вспоминать старые подвиги. Послушав его истории, ты сразу выиграешь в его глазах пару очков. Не торопись. Попросись переночевать. А потом расскажи ему, как Фрэнк тебе нос разбил. Только не говори, что видел меня. Эд, подозрительный сукин сын, сразу замкнется.

 

Говоря, Джесси приподнимался в седле и оглядывался по сторонам, словно ждал слежки или погони. Его кентуккийская скаковая нетерпеливо месила копытами грязь. Иногда взгляд Джесси быстро скользил по Бобу, но Бобу никак не удавалось его перехватить.

 

Если бы он посмотрел Джесси в глаза, он сказал бы, что ему можно доверять, и он не подведет. Но так как Джесси смотрел мимо, Боб просто молча кивнул и направил коня к дому Эда Миллера.

 

Это был сруб из грубых, сучковатых, поросших мхом бревен. Казалось, хижина стояла здесь со времен первых поселенцев.

 

Эд Миллер встретил Боба с ружьем наперевес. Старый двухзарядный Винчестер в скрюченных пальцах.

 

— Вы меня не помните? Я брат Чарли Форда.

 

— Что тебе нужно? — не опуская ружье, Эд обошел Боба, осмотрел лес и холмы.

 

В темной прихожей Боб споткнулся о капканы.

 

— Это для волков? — спросил он, улыбаясь.

 

— Ты идиот, Боб? — проворчал Эд. — В такие разве что зайцев и лисиц ловить.

 

— И много здесь лисиц и зайцев?

 

— Ты смеешься? — скривился Эд. Он сильно сутулился и шаркал ногами. Моль проела круглые дырки в его шерстяном свитере.

 

В охотничьем доме было холодно и сыро, а мебель — диван, на который сел Боб, стул на котором пристроился хозяин — неприятно скрипела при каждом движении. На пыльном столе лежал такой же пыльный револьвер с почерневшей от износа рукояткой, похоже, им не пользовались с тех пор, как построили дом.

 

— Чарли сейчас в Канзас-Сити, верно? — Эд поднял с пола грязную бутылку и плеснул себе в стакан. Другой стакан с мутными стенками он жестом предложил Бобу. Отказываясь от угощения, Боб энергично замотал головой.

 

— Нет, Чарли уже вернулся на ферму Марты.

 

— А что так быстро? Он вроде как с Джеймсами сейчас должен быть. И тебя на дело собирался первый раз взять.

 

Боб пожал плечами.

 

— Что-то у них не сложилось. Я не знаю. Меня там не было.

 

— А с лицом у тебя что?

 

Боб потер посиневшую переносицу.

 

— А это… С Чарли по пьяни подрались. То есть, я не пью, это Чарли напился и начал ссориться. Он вообще из запоя не выходит, как вернулся, последние деньги решил спустить. И без того на мели с прошлого Рождества.

 

— Да, паршивый год выдался, — икнул Эд. — Ни одного удачного дела. Сначала этот упрямый кассир. Теперь дело в Канзас-Сити. Из-за чего хоть оно у них сорвалось, Чарли не говорил?

 

— Нет. Он больше пьет и ругается.

 

— Ага. Представляю, каково ему. А Джесси, наверное, вообще рвет и мечет. Он никогда сдержанностью не отличался. Если ему что-то не нравилось или казалось подозрительным, всегда сначала стрелял, потом разбирался.

 

— Вы ведь его давно знаете? — Боб подался вперед.

 

Забыв о стакане, Эд поднес бутылку к губам. Отхлебнул, скривился, отчего его морщинистое лицо стало похоже на старый газетный лист.

 

— С партизанской войны. Тебе сколько лет?

 

— Девятнадцать.

 

— Вот девятнадцать лет я и знаю этого беспокойного, неугомонного сукиного сына.

 

— В газетах обещают большую награду за голову Джесси и Фрэнка.

 

— А вы с Чарли подумываете ее получить? — сухой смех Эда напоминал кашель. — Не выйдет. Чарли слишком нерасторопный для таких игр. Скорей, награду за сумасшедшую башку Джесси получит Дик. Я слышал, он с дочкой губернатора крутит, вот через нее, может, и выиграет что-то. Если, конечно, Джесси раньше о его делах не пронюхает. У Джесси глаза на затылке, уши на пятках, и шпионы в каждом городе! Думаю, он втайне от всех, даже от Фрэнка, создал свою шпионскую сеть. А может, приплачивает кому-то из Пинкертонов. Ходили же слухи, что он делился добычей с этим майором Эдвардсом, который про него сказки рассказывал. Так вот, ни вы, ни Дик даже рта раскрыть не успеете, на порог конторы шерифа не ступите, а Джесси уже снимет с вас скальпы. Живьем.

 

— Снимет скальпы? — Боб поморщился.

 

— Ну да. Не каждый краснокожий может похвастаться такой коллекцией скальпов, какая была у Джесси. Традиция в их отряде была такая. Снимать скальп с каждого янки, которого поймают. Снимать и вешать себе на седло, как медаль. Командир у них был больным на всю голову садистом. Заслужить его уважение Джесси мог только количеством снятых скальпов. И наш мальчик добился своего, потому что любит всегда и во всем быть первым.

 

Эд встал, потянулся, подошел к кухонному столу, достал заплесневелый кусок хлеба, надкусил, принюхался и выкинул его в окно. Рама открылась со скрипом и не пожелала закрываться. Боб поежился от сквозняка — в доме тянуло из всех щелей.

 

— Наш Джесси хитер, как змея. Если вы с Чарли надумаете его сдать, молитесь, чтобы он не стал снимать с вас скальп, а пристрелил, как старшего Янгера.

 

— Янгеры? Это те, с кем Джесси и Фрэнк Первый Национальный банк в Миннесоте грабили шесть лет назад? Чарли говорил, они тогда ели ноги унесли.

 

— В засаду они тогда попали. Вошли в банк, а сейфы оказались пустыми, зато на улице полно агентов Пинкертона крутилось. Джесси достал пистолет и пальнул старшему Янгеру в живот. Это была твоя идея, ты привел нас в ловушку, сказал он.

 

— А Янгеры, и правда, договорились с Пинкертонами?

 

— А кто теперь узнает? Никто из них не выбрался из Миннесоты. Спаслись только Джесси и Фрэнк, которого Джесси на своем коне вывез из-под пуль.

 

Боб радостно вскинул голову. Кому принадлежала лошадь, на которой они ускакали, вспомнил он вопрос Дика. Два дня назад Боб думал, что это не имеет значения, а теперь новость, что Джесси спас Фрэнка, рискуя собственной жизнью, вызвала в душе Боба восторг.

 

Он довольно улыбнулся и закусил губу. Было еще кое-что важное, что Боб хотел узнать о Джесси. Важное для него, для Боба. Потому он подался вперед и совершил одну из самых больших ошибок в своей короткой жизни.

 

— А палец Джесси… Две фаланги на среднем пальце левой руки он потерял на войне? Как это случилось?

 

Эд все еще рылся в ящиках на кухне в поисках съестного, на минуту он замер, потом повернулся к Бобу. В руках у него был револьвер. Эд выстрелил без предупреждения. Он был пьян, первая пуля царапнула плечо Боба, вторая застряла в обивке дивана. Раньше, чем рассеялся дым, Боб перекатился в прихожую. Угодив правой ногой в старый, проржавевший капкан, он взвыл и ударился головой о стену. Штанина быстро пропиталась кровью.

 

«Такие разве что для лисиц и зайцев годятся», — сказал час назад Миллер. Боб чувствовал себя зайцем — у него никак не получалось разжать стальные челюсти.

 

— Ты же сказал, что не видел Джесси? Что не ездил с братом в Канзас-Сити? — крикнул Эд. — Тогда откуда ты знаешь про его чертов палец!

 

Он снова выстрелил. Пуля врезалась в стену над головой Боба, и на него посыпались щепки.

 

— Это он тебя прислал? Джесси прислал тебя поболтать со мной? — Эд снова выстрелил. — Поспрашивать о том, о сем, вдруг старый пьяница проболтается?

 

Он снова выстрелил. Услышав удар о пол, Боб понял, что Эд откинул револьвер и взялся за ружье. Первый выстрел проделал дыру в стене между прихожей и комнатой. Боб растянулся на полу, перевернулся на спину и достал кольт, подаренный Джесси. Он выстрелил не глядя. Эд выругался и пальнул в ответ.

 

Должно быть, Джесси услышал выстрелы, подумал Боб. Еще немного и он вмешается. Придет Бобу на помощь, как однажды пришел на помощь Фрэнку.

 

— И почему он прислал именно тебя? Не Дика, не Вуда? Даже не Чарли. Но его маленького неуклюжего брата? Не думал же Джесси, что я позволю себя прикончить какому-то сосунку, — Эд снова стрелял. По тому, как половицы скрипели под его ногами, Боб понял, что он подходит ближе. — Знаешь, что я думаю, сынок? У этого подозрительного сукиного сына ничего нет против меня. Он просто прощупывает почву. Он послал тебя, чтобы проверить, как я себя поведу. Начну ли нервничать? Он ведь где-то здесь, недалеко, верно? Он хочет узнать, начну ли я стрелять? Или, наоборот, буду вести себя смирно, как олень под прицелом.

 

Эд продолжал палить, а Боб сделал три выстрела и затих, понимая, что не сможет достать Эда из укрытия. Боб зажмурился, попытался успокоить дыхание и унять дрожь, готовясь к атаке.

 

Не обращая внимания на боль в ноге, Боб бросился вперед. Перекатился по грязному полу и оказался под ногами у Эда Миллера. Когда Эд посмотрел вниз, и их взгляды встретились, Боб нажал на курок. Выстрел оглушил его, а через миг на него навалилось тяжёлое, горячее, вонючее и липкое тело. Придавив Боба своим весом, Эд задергал ногами. Боб поднес револьвер к его виску и выстрелил еще раз. Кровь забрызгала лицо Боба и пропитала его одежду.

 

Еще несколько минут он лежал без движений, потом сбросил с себя Эда Миллера, вытер лицо, попытался сесть и тут же вскрикнул. Он совсем забыл о капкане. В пылу схватки боль не ощущалась, теперь, когда опасность миновала, она буквально лишила Боба сил. У него закружилась голова, и потемнело перед глазами. Он подумал, что впервые убил человека, и ничего не почувствовал. Гордости и радости от того, что выжил, он тоже не испытал.

 

Боб отполз от мертвеца, лег на спину и закрыл глаза. За стенами дома шумел ветер. Через некоторое время дверь распахнулась, в комнату ворвался холодный воздух, послышались тяжёлые, быстрые шаги.

 

Боб открыл глаза и увидел Джесси. Носком сапога он перевернул тело Эда и убедился, что старик мертв.

 

— Я не ошибся, решив, что из тебя получится отличный боец. Ты только посмотри, ты уложил старого ворчливого Эда, — Джесси опустился на колени около Боба.

 

Используя нож, как рычаг, Джесси открыл капкан. Затем он разорвал штанину Боба, принес с кухни бутыль спирта и залил им голень Боба. Боб шумно втянул в себя воздух и замер, когда Джесси начал ощупывать его колено и бедро. Боб прислушался к своим ощущениям. Несмотря на боль, жжение в ране и дрожь, он чувствовал, как холодные пальцы Джесси медленно скользят по его коже. Хотелось закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться на этих прикосновениях.

 

— Не засыпай, — Джесси хлопнул его по щеке. Легкое касание, и Боб расплылся в улыбке. — Кровь остановилась, это хорошо, значит артерия не задета. Кость цела. Ты легко отделался, будь это медвежий капкан, кости бы переломал, а так — распухнет, похромаешь недели две, и все пройдет.

 

Джесси туго перевязал ногу Боба и помог ему сесть.

 

— Сними рубашку, — Джесси кивнул на пятно крови на его плече.

 

— Это всего лишь царапина, — сказал Боб, но подчинился приказу.

 

— Отлично, но промыть все равно стоит. Не хотелось бы, чтобы по дороге твоя царапина загноилась.

 

Боб зашипел и зажмурился, когда спирт снова обжег кожу. А когда открыл глаза, увидел, что Джесси улыбается. Джесси вынул кольт из его руки. Боб с удивлением заметил, что до сих пор крепко стискивает рукоятку. Джесси осмотрел патронник, хмыкнул и весело подмигнул Бобу.

 

— В барабане осталась одна пуля. Вижу, ты не потерял голову от страха и считал выстрелы. А его выстрелы ты считал?

 

Вот теперь Боб с опозданием почувствовал гордость. Странным образом рядом с Джесси он всегда чувствовал себя… Хорошо? Правильно? Спокойно, когда седлал вместе с ним лошадей, уверенно, когда стрелял в петуха из окна гостиничного номера. Теперь Боб смотрел в глаза Джесси, читал в них: «Давай, рассказывай о своих подвигах» и его переполняли гордость и самодовольство. Боб увлекся и начал хвастаться, описывая неуклюжие маневры Эда. А Джесси благосклонно ему кивал.

 

Когда Боб закончил, за окном потемнело, вдали послышалось завывание волков.

 

Разглядывая красные разводы на полу, Боб не мог отличить свою кровь от крови Эда Миллера. Понимая, что Джесси хочет, как можно скорей убраться отсюда, Боб вдруг испугался, что из-за слабости и головокружения, вызванных кровопотерей, не удержится в седле. Он станет помехой, и Джесси бросит его.

 

Когда Джесси помог ему подняться, худшие подозрения Боба подтвердились, пред глазами потемнело, и он начал падать.

 

Джесси перехватил его поперек груди.

 

— Надо же, выглядишь худым, а на деле тяжелый, как гризли, — выдохнул ему в шею Джесси и помог выйти во двор. — Поедешь со мной. Я знаю неподалеку одну ферму, где мы сможем отдохнуть. Забирайся.

 

На темном небе покачивалась похожая на обкусанное яблоко луна. Она перекатывалась по рванным, тёмным облакам, и ее холодное, белое сияние освещало дорогу, отражалось в лужах и блестело на заиндевелой траве.

 

Боб изо всех сил боролся с сонливостью. Но мерное покачивание в седле и однообразный пейзаж вокруг укачали его.

 

Боб не видел снов. Ему казалось, забытье длилось всего лишь миг, но, когда он проснулся, солнце светило ярко, как летом, будто Боб проспал целый год. Он лежал в сарае. Кто-то застелил одеялами сено и уложил его на них. Джесси. Боб припомнил события последних дней. Он путешествует с великим преступником Джесси Джеймсом. Вчера Боб убил человека, который хотел предать Джесси. Держась за стенку, Боб кое-как встал и добрался до двери сарая.

 

Прикрывая глаза от солнца ладонью, Боб осмотрел двор — увидел дом, спящих на веранде котов и свиней у поилки. Желая помочиться, Боб обошёл сарай и наткнулся на худого мальчишку, целующего чернокожую девушку. Ее волосы были туго заплетены в высокую причудливую прическу, подчеркивающую длинную шею. Негритянка первая заметила Боба, ударила мальчика по плечу и убежала. Мальчишка густо покраснел, но тут же напустил на себя важный вид — выпятил грудь и поднял подбородок. Что смотрелось смешно в сочетании с румянцем на его щеках. Боб бы улыбнулся, но вместо этого он тоже покраснел, чувствуя, что его мочевой пузырь вот-вот лопнет.

 

— Я Арчи Джеймс. Младший брат Джесси. Его сводный брат, — представился мальчик. — А вы должно быть, Боб Форд?

 

Арчи протянул руку для рукопожатия, но потом, видимо, заметил, как судорожно Боб цепляется за ремень штанов, и поспешно отступил.

 

— Да, точно, — пробормотал он. — Увидимся за обедом.

 

Обед подавали в большой гостиной. Бобу досталось место гостя во главе длинного стола. На другом конце сидел и пыхтел своей сигарой Джесси. Вместе с ними обедали мать Джесси, миссис Зеральда Самюэль, ее сын от третьего брака Арчи Самюэль, а также старая негритянка Шарлотта с тремя детьми. Шарлотту подарили Зеральде, когда она вышла замуж за отца Джесси и Фрэнка. Во время войны Шарлотта потеряла мужа, после отмены рабства не захотела покидать хозяйку.

 

С первых минут проведенных в доме Самюэлей-Джеймсов, Боб понял, что на ферме всем заправляет Зеральда. За столом она произносила молитву, после обеда планировала расходы, раздавала указания Арчи и слугам.

 

Это была энергичная, жилистая женщина шестидесяти лет. У нее были припухшие веки и такие же покрасневшие глаза, как у Джесси. Понаблюдав за Зеральдой несколько часов, Боб понял, что Джесси унаследовал ее улыбку. А возможно, и эмоциональность, выражавшуюся в резких перепадах настроения. Лицо Зеральды то превращалось в каменную маску, непроницаемую, суровую и равнодушную, то сияло улыбкой. Таков был ее взгляд на мир: враждебный и настороженный, способный мгновенно потеплеть, если Зеральда вспоминала о чем-то приятном. Она смотрела так на всех. На Боба. На черных слуг, на Арчи. И на Джесси. Боб заметил это во время первого совместного обеда, и потом на следующий день. Джесси чинил во дворе велосипед, а Зеральда мрачно наблюдала за ним исподлобья. Но стоило Бобу подойти, Зеральда словно очнулась от сна, ее глаза засветились обожанием. Она гордилась Джесси и любила рассказывать о его подвигах.

 

— Мои мальчики самые смелые на свете. Помню, во время войны Джесси приехал домой с друзьями. Пока они мылись и стирали одежду, я вышла на крыльцо и увидела приближающийся отряд янки. Я побежала на задний двор и сказала об этом Джесси. Он спросил сколько их. Я сказала — двадцать. И мой сын ответил, что из-за каких-то двадцати ублюдков не собирается уезжать с грязной шеей.

 

Это была одна из немногих, похожих друг на друга, историй о редких визитах Джесси на ферму.

 

— Когда Джесси прострелили лёгкое, он долго не мог оправиться, полгода пролежал дома. Местный шериф узнал об этом и пришел к нам. Он постучал в двери. Я испугалась, но Джесси велел впустить его. Когда я открыла дверь, Джесси приставил револьвер к его голове и велел ему отдать оружие. Потом Джесси спрятал оба револьвера, и шерифа, и свой, сел за стол и предложил шерифу перекусить с ним. После обеда они стали друзьями, и больше шериф никогда не тревожил нас.

 

Слушая воспоминания матери, Джесси улыбался и прятался за клубами дыма. В доме было сильно натоплено. То ли от тепла, то ли от волнения, у Боба горели щеки. Слуги рано вставали и ложились спать сразу после заката. Час назад Арчи поднялся в свою комнату в доме стало тихо, за столом остались только Джесси, Боб и Зеральда. Бобу было настолько хорошо в их компании, что ему захотелось как-то отблагодарить старую женщину за ее гостеприимство и доброту. А также отблагодарить Джесси… за то, что перевязал его раны, за то, что дал ему чистую одежду, познакомил с семьей, за то, что… просто был Джесси.

 

Конечно, Боб сделает для Джесси все. Он надеялся, что теперь, после того, как он убил для него Эда Миллера, Джесси знает, что может на него положиться. И все-равно чувства переполняли Боба, он хотел выразить их немедленно и не придумал ничего лучше, как признаться Джесси и Зеральде в своих самых сокровенных мыслях.

 

— Когда мне было двенадцать, когда я был счастлив или расстроен, я представлял себя Джесси Джеймсом. Чем чаще я перечитывал истории о Джесси, тем больше верил в наше сходство, — Боб глянул на Джесси, тот сделал знак рукой, мол продолжай, и Боб приободрился. — На самом деле, совпадений хоть отбавляй. У вас голубые глаза и у меня. Ваш рост пять футов восемь дюймов и мой. Вы младший из братьев Джеймс, а я младший из братьев Форд.

 

Боб говорил и говорил. Наверное, это была самая длинная речь за всю его жизнь. Впервые ему не нужно было думать и подбирать слова — он просто произносил вслух то, что бесчисленное множество раз повторял про себя. Ему нравилось, как улыбалась, слушая его, Зеральда. Он пропустил момент, когда лицо Джесси переменилось, стало холодным и отстраненным.

 

— Расскажи мне об Эде Миллере, — велел Джесси.

 

— Я вроде бы все рассказал… — резкая смена темы смутила Боба. Он растерялся, пожал плечами. — Эд первым начал стрелять…

 

— Ты пробыл в его доме два часа. Что ты сделал такого, что он начал стрелять?

Боб опустил взгляд.

 

— Думаю, он понял, что вы меня прислали.

 

— Ты проговорился?

 

— Нет. Да. Наверное, да. Сначала я сказал, что не ездил в Канзас-Сити и не встречался с вами. Потом… — он бросил быстрый взгляд на левую руку Джесси и сглотнул, устыдившись своего глупого любопытства.

 

— Потом ты как-то выдал, что разговаривал со мной? — подсказал Джесси.

 

Боб кивнул.

 

— О чем вы болтали с Эдом? Он говорил о деле, что мы планировали провернуть в Канзас-Сити? Говорил, что-то о планах Дика? Или Вуда? Что-то о Фрэнке? Вспоминал почему провалилось прошлое ограбление?

 

— Не особо подробно. Сказал, что Дик крутит роман с дочкой губернатора. Эд больше говорил о прошлом.

 

Джесси встал из-за стола и подошел к окну. Некоторое время он всматривался в темноту, засунув большие пальцы за пояс.

 

— Эд говорил, что ездил с вами в одном партизанском отряде.

 

Джесси опустил голову.

 

— Фрэнк тоже ездил с нами. Что Эд говорил о моем брате, Боб?

 

— Ничего.

 

— Он не вспоминал о нем? Травил старые байки и не упомянул Фрэнка?

 

— Нет, кажется. Только раз. Сказал, что вы спасли Фрэнку жизнь, когда вывезли его на своей лошади из Миннесоты…

 

Джесси метнулся к столу и схватил Боба за рубашку.

 

— Не води меня за нос! Я таких хитрых как ты, видел сотни. Многие, кто пытался обмануть меня, сейчас кормят червей.

 

Боб бросил растерянный взгляд на Зеральду, но на ее лице отразилась враждебность, будто она тоже в чем-то подозревала Боба. Только в отличие от Джесси, чей взгляд буквально сверлил Боба насквозь, Зеральда смотрела мимо Боба.

 

Все эти мысли вылетели из головы Боба, когда Джесси встряхнул его и рывком поставил на ноги. Чтобы сохранить равновесие, Боб вцепился руками в запястья Джесси. Они были холодными и жестким как у мертвеца.

 

— Знаешь, мой брат и Эд были очень близки во времена партизанской войны, — прошипел Джесси Бобу в лицо. — Лучшие друзья. Даже меня они не всегда в свои планы посвящали. Потому я не верю тебе, что Эд не говорил о Фрэнке.

 

Джесси толкнул Боба спиной на дверь, распахнул ее, на миг ослабил хватку, замахнулся и ударил Боба кулаком в челюсть.

 

Боб слетел с веранды, стукнулся копчиком о ступень, перед глазами заплясали красные круги. Не успел Боб сфокусировать взгляд, как Джесси снова навис над ним. Дважды ударил по почкам, наступил на израненную капканом ногу. Боб закричал. Чтобы заткнуть его, Джесси сжал левой рукой его горло, правой вцепился Бобу в рубашку и потащил его к сараю. Сквозь застилавшие глаза слезы, Боб смотрел на освещенные окна дома.

 

Свет исчез, когда Джесси втолкнул Боба в сарай и захлопнул скрипящую дверь. На миг стало темно, как в гробу. А потом что-то блеснуло в руках Джесси. Боб попытался вздохнуть, но рука с изуродованным средним пальцем зажала ему рот. Нож приблизился к его лицу, Боб засучил ногами, пытаясь вырваться, и замер, когда лезвие прижалось к его правому нижнему веку.

 

— Я вырежу тебе глаз, — злость исказила лицо Джесси. — Наверняка, ты слышал почему сорвалось прошлое ограбление. Наверное, за моей спиной все только и говорят о том, что мы ушил ни с чем, потому что Джесси не смог заставить чертового кассира открыть сейф.

 

«Нет! Этого не может быть! За что он со мной так? Я ничего не сделал, я ни в чем не виноват», — закричал голос внутри Боба. Но на деле, Боб не мог не говорить, не пошевелиться, напуганный яростью Джесси.

 

— Так вот, не думай, что тебе повезет, как этому кассиру. У нас с тобой гораздо больше времени. Никакой спешки и сидящих на хвосте Пинкертонов. Когда я закончу с тобой, ты будешь плакать и просить пощады. Ведь, будешь, Боб? Будешь умолять пощадить тебя? Ты ведь боишься смерти, Боб, верно? Все сосунки, которые ничего не видели в жизни и забивают себе голову глупыми сказками, боятся умирать. Трясутся за свою никчемную жизнь, будто она чего-то стоит!

 

Джесси убрал нож от глаза Боба и снова принялся избивать его. Боб успел заслонить рукой лицо и охнул от удара в грудь. Джесси бил его по животу и бокам до тех пор, пока Боб не перестал закрываться и не начал кашлять.

 

Потом Джесси сел на Боба и сжал коленями его бока.

 

— Знаешь, что Фрэнк сказал после нашей неудачи? Последние годы он стал таким занудой. Все твердит о том, что нам нужно завязывать. Лечь на дно. Начать новую, тихую жизнь. А после неудачи в банке он стал еще добавлять, что мое тщеславие нас погубит. Потому мне важно знать каждое слово, что тебе сказал Эд Миллер.

 

— Джесси, пожалуйста… Я никогда не стал бы вас обманывать…

 

— Каждое слово, Боб. Если Эд Миллер задумал меня сдать, я не верю, что Фрэнк об этом ничего не знал. Скорей всего, он подумал и решил, что будет рад избавиться от меня. Потому ты расскажешь мне все, Боб, иначе я оторву тебе яйца.

 

Сдвинувшись в сторону, Джесси сжал в кулаке мошонку Боба. Боль пронзила бедра, низ живота, перекрыла дыхание.

 

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… — прошептал Боб, когда Джесси ослабил хватку.

 

Джесси скривился и снова сдавил его яйца.

 

— Он не говорил про Фрэнка. Только рассказал, что вы вывезли его на своей лошади из Миннесоты. Сказал, что вы спасли Фрэнку жизнь! — заскулил Боб.

 

— Тише, Боб, тише, — Джесси похлопал его по щеке. — Не забывай дышать. Сердце-то как стучит.

 

Джесси снова терзал его мошонку, попеременно усиливал и ослаблял хватку.

 

— И взгляд у тебя совсем безумный стал, будто ты умирать собрался. Не пойму, ты такой чувствительный к боли, так боишься меня или за свои яйца переживаешь? — Джесси рывком расстегнул ремень Боба и стянул с него штаны вместе с бельем. — Ты смотри. Никогда не подумал бы, что такого мямлю и заморыша бог наградил таким стручком. Наверное, девкам нравится? Хотя, о чем это я? Ты ведь с девкой еще не был, верно, Боб? Я понял это по твоему голосу, по тому как ты двигаешься, как смотришь. Понял, когда впервые тебя увидел. Думал обо мне, даже когда дрочил?

 

Одним движением Джесси перевернул Боба и спустил его штаны до колен. Боб начал сопротивляться. Он вдруг понял — сейчас случиться то, что не должно случаться никогда. Он вырывался так отчаянно, будто вокруг его шеи затянули петлю. Для Боба происходящее мало чем отличалось от повешения. Та же унизительная, позорная беспомощность, когда чужая воля и сила выворачивают твое тело наизнанку, нарушают его естественные процессы и выставляют напоказ то, что ты привык скрывать.

 

На короткий миг Бобу удалось скинуть с себя Джесси и отползти в угол. Но уже через два удара сердца Джесси снова придавил его к холодному полу, вжал лицом в солому и стянул его локти ремнем. Своим, с ужасом подумал Боб. Ремень Боба все еще болтался в шлевках его штанов, а пряжка царапала кожу под коленом. За пониманием, что Джесси связал его своим ремнем пришла обреченность. Джесси действительно сделает это. Ничто и никто его не остановит.

 

— У тебя никогда не было девки. У тебя ведь голова забита другим. Джесси Джеймс то, Джесси это. Я уже спрашивал, что притягивает тебя в моей истории. Но ты так и не ответил. Скажи сейчас, Боб. Почему ты мечтал со мной встретиться. Хотел быть таким, как я? Хотел быть мной?

 

Продолжая давить Бобу на плечи, Джесси грубо ощупал его задницу. Боб задрожал от стыда, страха и беспомощности. Джесси подхватил его под живот, поставил на колени, сплюнул ему между ягодиц и толкнулся внутрь. Боб мог поклясться, что эта боль была сильнее боли в передавленных яйцах, сильнее боли, что причинял впившийся в ногу капкан. Его отец часто повторял на проповедях, что самую большую боль человек испытывает, когда происходит то, что никогда не должно происходить. А после проповедей отец Боба кричал на наемных рабочих. «Чтобы вас нигеры в жопу отодрали, лентяи паршивые» было его любимым ругательством.

 

— Ты говорил, что был самым младшим в семье, Боб, верно? — прошипел Джесси. — Самым слабым? Отец колотил тебя, братья обижали, да? А ты терпел. Мечтал отомстить и терпел.

 

Джесси раскачивался над ним. Он то дергал бедра Боба на себя, то хватал его за волосы, а под конец навалился на него всем весом и прижал к полу, выдавливая из легких последний воздух и не позволяя вздохнуть. Глотая слезы, Боб бездумно таращился на покалеченную руку Джесси.

 

— Ты решил, присоединишься ко мне, будешь грабить и убивать по моему приказу, и часть моей силы перейдет к тебе? Ну и как тебе нравится моя сила, Боб? Все еще готов исполнить любое мое желание?

 

У Боба дрожало все внутри. В горле стоял ком, который никак не удавалось сглотнуть. Боб задыхался, как в петле.

 

Движения Джесси стали судорожными и быстрыми. Дернувшись последний раз, он надавил особенно сильно, замер на миг, вжался лицом в шею Боба, а потом откатился в сторону.

 

Боб лежал без движений. Боль пульсировала в раненой ноге, связанных локтях и заднице. Живот сводили судороги, к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Каждый вдох сопровождал хрип. Постепенно на смену хрипам пришли всхлипы. В другой ситуации Боб подумал бы, что плакать навзрыд унизительно. Не по-мужски. Но теперь ему было все равно. Его всхлипы были всего лишь реакцией измученного, доведенного до предела и вывернутого наизнанку тела. Запас страха и жалости к себе Боб израсходовал где-то после того, как Джесси заговорил про девок, и перед тем, как вспомнил отца и братьев Боба.

 

Равнодушно, как к шуму дождя, Боб прислушивался к возне Джесси. Когда запахло табаком, Боб понял, что Джесси оделся и закурил. Потом время словно остановилось, Джесси не двигался, под дверью сарая скреблась мышь, на улице щелкали цикады и редко вскрикивали ночные птицы.

 

— Проклятье, — выругался Джесси.

 

Боб почувствовал, как вздрогнул рядом воздух, усилился запах табака. Холодные, как у мертвеца руки, коснулись локтей Боба и распутали ремень.

 

Восстанавливая кровообращение, Боб инстинктивно сжал и разжал кулаки. Он не чувствовал себя свободным. В голове царил туман. И лишь сердце начало частить. Неужели Боб все еще боялся Джесси? Несмотря на равнодушие сознания, инстинкт самосохранения требовал, чтобы Боб немедленно повернул голову и убедился, что ему ничего не угрожает. Оцарапав подбородок о пол, он посмотрел на Джесси. Он стоял рядом, и сердце Боба пропустило несколько ударов. Возможно, ужас отразился в глазах Боба, потому что Джесси поставил около него бутылку виски, отошел на пять шагов, сел на пол и уставился на свои руки.

 

— Промой между ног, чтобы не было заражения, — сказал Джесси.

 

Боб не шевельнулся.

 

— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему даже Фрэнк хочет избавиться от меня? — Джесси стиснул зубы. — Иногда я сам хочу от себя избавиться.

 

Боб прикрыл глаза, вспомнил отца. Каждый раз, напиваясь, он колотил кого-то из домашних, а потом каялся, плакал и просил прощения. На колени вставал, склонял голову. В эти моменты Бобу ничего не хотелось так сильно, как ударить топором по его обнаженной, беззащитной шее. Убить и прекратить все раз и навсегда. Сначала он был слишком мал для того, чтобы управиться с топором, потому позволял отцу целовать и поливать слезами свои руки. Потом… потом, наверное, делал это по привычке или из-за нерешительности и трусости.

 

Джесси прав, он трус и слабак, который никогда не умел постоять за себя. Он позволял отцу избивать себя, позволил Фрэнку избить себя, а теперь Джесси…

 

— Иногда я сам не узнаю себя, — сказал Джесси. — Смотрю на свои окровавленные руки, искаженное ненависть лицо и думаю — как я превратился в такое дерьмо?

 

Свет полной луны лился в сарай через окно под потолком, выедал цвет из глаз Джесси, затягивал их белой пленкой, какая поражает глаза стариков.

 

Судя по положению луны, недавно миновала полночь. Джесси молчал. Боб наблюдал, как от сквозняка дрожит солома. Он начал проваливаться в сон, когда раздался выстрел, резкий и оглушительный в тишине.

 

Послышалось ржание лошадей и лай собак, Джесси вскочил на ноги и схватился за револьвер, Боб резко сел. Джесси выбежал во двор. Через распахнутую дверь Боб увидел вспышки и отблески пламени. У него дрожали руки, когда он натягивал штаны. Одевшись, он упал на колени и раскидал ворох одеял, на котором спал последнюю неделю, что провел в доме Джесси. Найдя револьвер, Боб вдавил пальцы в рукоятку, прижал оружие к груди и почувствовал облегчение.

 

На улице было светло, как днем. Дом Зеральды горел. Дым валил из окон, огонь полз по балкам из комнат на внешние стены, поднимался на крышу.

 

Черная девушка, которую Боб видел с Арчи, выбежала из дома, упала на колени и закричала. Боб не сумел разобрать слов. К его ногам упала деревянная шкатулка, кто-то выбросил ее из окна второго этажа, спасая ценные вещи.

 

— Миссис Сэмюэль, — прошептал Боб и бросился к двери.

 

Кухню и гостиную заволокло дымом, но огонь еще не успел сюда добраться.

 

— Ма! Арчи! — снова и снова кричал наверху Джесси.

 

Не думая, что делает, Боб взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж. Все еще держа пистолет в руке, Джесси вышиб дверь одной из комнат. В коридор вырвались искры и дым. Закрыв лицо рукавом, Джесси бросился внутрь. Следуя его примеру, Боб навалился на другую дверь. Он никогда не поднимался на второй этаж, не знал расположения спален. Дверь слетела с петель, Боба обдало жаром, будто он засунул голову в камин. Он шагнул вперед, но путь ему преградила рухнувшая потолочная балка. Огонь громко заревел, потолок провалился, черный дым и сноп искр взлетели к звездному небу, порыв горячего ветра толкнул Боба в грудь. Дым застил глаза и заполнил легкие. Двигаясь по коридору наощупь, Боб столкнулся с Джесси и Зеральдой.

 

— Помоги, — прохрипел Джесси.

 

Зеральда была без сознания. Джесси закинул руку матери себе на плечо, а Боб поднырнул под вторую. Когда они спускались по лестнице, ступени тлели, на первом этаже огонь поедал потолок и косяки дверей.

 

Во дворе старая негритянка подбежала к Джесси и Бобу. Причитая, она обняла Зеральду, уложила ее на землю и обтерла мокрой тряпкой ее лицо. Джесси закашлялся, согнулся пополам, опустился на колени, потом на четвереньки. Сын Шарлоты, мальчишка-мулат присел около Джесси и протянул ему кружку с водой. Боб пошатнулся, услышал приглушенный плач, огляделся и увидел девушку-негритянку, обнимавшую неподвижное тело. Светлое нижнее белье мертвеца почернело от копоти, голова была разбита, на месте лицо — кровавое месиво и осколки костей.

 

— Арчи… — тихо проскулила девушка.

 

Тошнота подступила к горлу Боба. Он успел отойти на несколько шагов, прежде чем его вырвало.

 

За спиной Боба громыхнуло, он обернулся и увидел, как рушится дом. Провалилась крыша, треснули опоры, стены накренились, прогнулись и рассыпались, раскидав по двору обглоданные огнем доски. Воздух наполнился пеплом и почернел. Ненадолго во дворе стало темно, как под землей.

 

На рассвете огонь успокоился, ветер развеял дым, то здесь то, там виднелись очаги пламени, похожие на сигнальные костры охотников.

 

Зеральда пришла в себя и позвала Джесси. Когда он приблизился, она схватила его за рукав.

 

— Я видела, как они крались через поле. Я собиралась послать Арчи за тобой. Но они начали бросать в окна бутылки с зажигательной смесью. Первая попала в пустую спальню, вторая — в окно Арчи. Где он? Арчи!

 

Джесси стиснул зубы, девушка-негритянка заголосила с новой силой, Шарлота грубо выругалась. Опираясь на Джесси, Зеральда села и посмотрела на мертвого младшего сына. Она не кричала, не плакала, лишь сильнее стиснула руку Джесси, ее лицо окаменело, взгляд сделался стеклянным. Некоторое время они сидели, не двигаясь, молча, потом Зеральда отпустила Джесси, легла на спину и прикрыла глаза, погрузившись в свое горе.

 

Джесси встал, шатаясь прошел по двору и осмотрел пепелище.

 

Боб провел рукой по лицу. Грязь каталась под пальцами и скрипела на зубах. Он направился к насосу. Мальчишка-мулат помог ему набрать воду в ведро, и они по очереди умылись.

 

Боб все еще держал ведро, когда подошел Джесси. Не глядя Бобу в лицо, он подставил ладони, сполоснул лицо, шею, забрал у Боба ведро и припал губами к его краю.

 

— Нужно похоронить Арчи, — сказал Джесси.

 

Мальчик-мулат кивнул. Боб бездумно повторил его жест. Он чувствовал прочную связь с этими людьми. Разделял с ними усталость, скорбь по Арчи и ненависть к поджигателям. Кем бы они не были. Потому, пока Шарлота и Зеральда обмывали тело Арчи, Боб вместе с Джесси и мальчиком-мулатом рыл могилу на границе табачного поля. Земля здесь была мягкой. Обернутое в тряпье тело опустили на дно ямы. Солнце достигло зенита, люди лишились теней. Шарлота прочитала молитву.

 

Когда насыпали надмогильный холм и поставили крест, Зеральда сказала, что нужно послать гонца к Фрэнку и нанять рабочих для постройки нового дома.

 

Боб больше не мог стоять на больной ноге. Рана от капкана пульсировала и горела. Отойдя от могилы, он сел под дерево. Ветер кинул волосы ему на лицо. Боб закрыл глаза. Его мутило от запаха гари, исходившего от его одежды и кожи. Раздавленный усталостью и головокружением, Боб задремал.

 

Когда он проснулся, голова раскалывалась от боли, солнце висело низко над землей, Джесси сидел рядом и курил. Запах сигар перебил запах гари, и за это Боб был почти благодарен Джесси.

 

— Арчи в прошлом месяце исполнилось девятнадцать, — сказал Джесси.

 

Мертвый брат Джесси Джеймса мой ровесник, подумал Боб. Он попытался представить себя на месте Арчи. Мертвым. На дне ямы. С развороченной головой и грудью. Вздохнул. Жить хотелось невыносимо сильно. До слез сильно захотелось дышать, бегать, ходить, скакать верхом, есть, вдыхать запах сигар и даже испытывать боль.

 

— Этому никогда не будет конца, — тихо произнес Джесси. Боб не сразу понял, о чем он говорит. — Первый раз они пришли двадцать лет назад. Незадолго до рождения Арчи. Ма носила его под сердцем. Фрэнк тогда ушел к партизанам, а янки хотели узнать, где они скрываются. Они накинули петлю на шею Роберта — отца Арчи — перекинули веревку через ветку и начали тянуть. Им нравилось, как он дергался и синел. Как только глаза его начинали закатываться, натяжение веревки ослабляли, Роберту позволяли два-три раза вздохнуть, а потом веселье начиналось заново, — голос Джесси звучал спокойно и равнодушно. — Когда они поняли, что ничего не добьются от него, они взялись за меня. Мне тогда было четырнадцать. Они высекли меня и изнасиловали на глазах у моей семьи. А потом они ушли, так ничего и не узнав. Когда я смог снова сидеть в седле, я уехал из дома и присоединился к партизанскому отряду, я боялся, что янки вернутся и сделают это со мной снова. Сегодня убили Арчи. Двадцать лет назад это были янки, теперь Пинкертоны.

 

Представляя извивающегося в петле старика, Боб испытал ужас, представляя избитого и униженного Джесси — страх и удовлетворение.

 

— Откуда вы знаете, что это были Пинкертоны?

 

— Если бы это были грабители, они украли бы лошадей или попытались войти в дом, подожгли бы поле. Эти же только кидали в окна бутылки с зажигательной смесью. Это Пинкертоны. Это война.

 

Джесси достал сигару, закурил.

 

— Когда тебя насилуют, ты думаешь, что такое не должно происходить никогда, ни с кем. Но через несколько дней, когда раны на теле заживают, ты начинаешь размышлять о тех, кто это сделал. Вспоминаешь о них чаще, чем тебе хотелось бы. Вспоминаешь их ухмыляющиеся, потные лица, их грязные руки. И вскоре ты приходишь к мысли, что не сможешь жить с ними в одном мире. Они должны умереть. Или пережить то, что пережил ты. Ты начинаешь желать им смерти, хочешь увидеть их униженными, хочешь слышать, как они просят о пощаде. Я получил удовлетворение, когда нашел их. Жаль, что одного из них пришлось пристрелить сразу, потому что он оказался очень сообразительным. Зато со вторым я выпустил всю свою злость и обиду, я отрезал ему яйца и засунул их ему в рот. Третьего я посадил на кол. Почувствовав себя отомщенным, я собирался начать новую жизнь, но очень скоро я понял, что мир полон плохих людей, и многие из них заслуживают самой ужасной смерти. Я посмотрел на своих новых врагов и вспомнил, что сделал со старыми. Убили одного из моих друзей, и я захотел увидеть, как его убийца умрет в муках. Он заслужил это. А я знал, что смогу заставить его молить о смерти. И я сделал это, заставил убийцу сполна заплатить за свое преступление. А потом я заставил заплатить еще одного убийцу, еще одного предателя и еще одного лжеца. Я раздавил их. Я видел, как они ломаются. Понял, что могу сломать любого человека. Приблизительно тогда же я понял, что от некоторых людей ничего не добьешься, если не надавишь на них как следует. Я использовал свои умения давить и ломать, когда от самовлюбленных и упрямых болванов зависела моя жизнь и жизнь моих близких. Я поступал с ним так, как когда-то поступили со мной. Я сам не заметил, как превратился в тех, кого когда-то ненавидел. Я не помню, с каких пор стал воспринимать пытки не только как один из способов наказать врагов, но и как верное средство добиться того, что мне нужно.

 

Боб сглотнул. Откровенность Джесси внушала страх, не меньше, чем его грубая сила ночью.

 

— Прости меня, Боб. С тобой я перегнул палку. Я не должен был.

 

Джесси сидел совсем близко. Боб мог видеть каждую морщину на его лице и сосчитать седые волосы в бороде и на висках. Джесси всего лишь человек. Злой, уставший и отчаявшийся. Загнанный в угол. Боб знал, что такое отчаяние. Ему нравилось думать о том, что Джесси страдает. А то, что Джесси извинился перед ним, внушало Бобу иллюзию превосходства. Наверное, как всякий слабый человек, он презирал чужие слабости.

 

— Как ты? — Джесси заглянул ему в лицо, скользнул взглядом по сложенным на коленях рукам Боба, по бедрам, паху и животу. Боб покраснел.

 

— Сможешь ехать в седле?

 

— Да! — огрызнулся Боб, желая избавиться от неловкости.

 

Джесси встал, отряхнул штаны и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

 

— Хорошо. Завтра на рассвете отправимся в Сент-Луис.

 

Боб вскочил следом, споткнулся, неудачно нагрузив раненную ногу.

 

— Зачем?

 

— Навестим Дика. Поговорим с ним о губернаторской дочке. И будем надеяться, что запихаем ему в рот его яйца раньше, чем он расскажет губернатору, рейнджерам и Пинкертонам, где живут мои дети.

 

Некоторое время Боб стоял на краю поля, рядом с могилой Арчи Джеймса и смотрел в спину Джесси. По дороге к дому, к тому что от него осталось, Джесси трижды споткнулся.

 

Расстелив брезент и одеяла с подветренной стороны сарая, Боб и Джесси устроились на ночевку в двух шагах от места, где Боб мочился в первый день. Внутри сарая спала Зеральда со слугами.

 

Повернувшись к Джесси спиной, Боб следил за своим дыхание. Он притворялся спящим, надеясь избежать тревожных, откровенных разговоров. Боб подумал о Сент-Луисе и о том, как Джесси объявил ему о поездке. Джесси не ждал отказа. Он больше не просил Боба поехать с ним, как раньше, он приказывал.

 

Мог ли Боб отказаться? Чтобы Джесси сделал, вздумай Боб отказаться ехать с ним в Сент-Луис? Ответ пришел сам собой и причинил боль. Джесси пристрелил бы его.

 

Чтобы успокоиться, Боб вспомнил признания Джесси. Представил, как янки секут, избивают и насилуют его. Джесси сказал, что отомстил троим. Значит, их было трое. Боб представил слезы и крики Зеральды. Представил синяки на теле Джесси, ощупал свои ребра, вспоминая, как прошлой ночью по ним прошлись кулаки Джесси.

 

Низ живота Боба скрутило от неясного страха и удовольствия.

 

Он снова думал о том, что они с Джесси похожи. Раньше эта связь существовала только в голове Боба. Теперь ему казалось, что Джесси тоже чувствует ее, но пока не осознает.

 

Боб вообразил, что Джесси нуждается в нем не меньше, чем он сам нуждается в Джесси. Иначе Джесси не стал бы рассказывать ему о своем унижении. Идея эта была настолько яркой и новой для Боба, что у него перехватило дыхание.

 

Он едва не поплатился головой в доме Миллера за глупое желание узнать, как Джесси лишился двух фаланг на среднем пальце. Теперь он знал о Джесси гораздо больше. То, что не знал никто. Боб спрашивал себя, стоит ли эта тайна унижения и боли, которые он пережил, и не находил ответа. В конце концов, физическая боль была не такой уж страшной, решил Боб. Он испытывал боль и сильней. Что касается унижения… «Они высекли меня и изнасиловали на глазах у моей семьи», — вспомнил Боб слова Джесси и попытался представить, что чувствует Джесси сейчас, смотря в глаза своей матери.

 

Ветер свистел в поле, гонял пыль по земле. Собака во дворе заскулила. Муравей заполз Бобу на руку. Стряхнув его, Боб повернулся и посмотрел на Джесси. Он спал на спине, откинув голову назад и приоткрыв рот, как ребенок. Его правая рука, лежала поверх старого одеяла и сжимала рукоятку револьвера. Боб вспомнил, что где-то читал о том, что сон Джесси был настолько чутким, что на войне он первым слышал приближение врага.

 

Никелированный ствол отливал синим в лунном свете.

 

Бобу снился Эд Миллер и пожар. Во сне его одежда горела.

 

На рассвете Джесси разбудил его пинком.

 

— Оседлай лошадей, — приказал Джесси и скрылся в сарае.

 

Небо на востоке только начало светлеть. Влажный, ночной воздух усилил запахи травы, шерсти животных и обгоревших досок.

 

Когда Боб закончил с лошадьми, Шарлотта развела костер во дворе. Позавтракав сырыми яйцами, Боб с Джесси выпили кипяток с заваркой из табачных листьев и мяты и двинулись в путь.

 

Из-за множества озер в Миссури осенью по земле всегда стелился туман. Белый, водянистый, дрожащий, зыбкий и обманчивый. Дубовую рощу на холме он превратил в пароход с тремя трубами. Выкорчеванное дерево около дороги сделал похожим на мертвеца.

 

Они путешествовали в молчании. Боб ехал позади Джесси, от нечего делать изучал его спину, по линии плеч и наклону головы пытался угадать его мысли. Если тропа расширялась, Боб пускал коня рядом и украдкой рассматривал профиль Джесси. Они все дальше удалялись от фермы Самюэлей-Джеймсов, но в окружающем пейзаже ничего не менялось. Однообразие звуков и видов окутало сознание Боба. И чем дольше он наблюдал за Джесси, тем спокойнее себя чувствовал. Он чувствовал себя хорошо, настолько хорошо, что хотел бы, чтобы эта поездка никогда не заканчивалась. Боб хотел бы путешествовать с Джесси всю жизнь. Просто ехать рядом. Ничего не говорить, ничего не выяснять. Боб хотел, чтобы Сент-Луис провалился под землю.

 

После обеда Джесси и Боб пересекли рельсы, чтобы сократить путь к Сент-Луису. Когда Боб был маленьким, он видел, как прокладывали железную дорогу. За рабочими следовал палаточный городок с салунами, картежными столами, выпивкой и проститутками.

 

Сент-Луис построили на индейских курганах. На самом высоком из них стояла пивоварня, и стекавшее по медным трубам пиво омывало кости краснокожих. За воротами богатых домов Сент-Луиса цвели магнолии. Над городом стелился дым от труб пароходов.

 

Эд Миллер не ошибся, когда предположил, что у Джесси есть шпионы. В Сент-Луисе это были мальчишки-беспризорники, ночующие в порту и перебивающиеся кражами и подаяниями. У одного на щеке сочилась сукровицей большая язва, у другого руки покрывали бородавки. Они с восторгом смотрели на лошадь Джесси, его дорогое седло и одежду. Они рассказали, что Дик приезжал в коттедж своих стариков вместе с другом. Переночевав, оба уехали на запад. Друга описали как невысокого, коротконого типа в шляпе с куцыми краями.

 

Разговаривая с мальчишками, Джесси сквернословил и улыбался. Боб знал, сколько лжи и притворства в этой искренней на первый взгляд улыбке, и ощущал себя причастным к большому обману Джесси Джеймса.

 

Здесь, в Сент-Луисе, Бобу казалось, что он видит Джесси насквозь. Боб смотрел на экипажи, телеги и людей. Все они читали газеты. Все знали о Джесси Джеймсе. Но никто из них не догадывался, что сейчас Джесси Джеймс рядом, только руку протяни. Никто кроме Боба. Это знание давало Бобу иллюзорную власть над Джесси. Боб мог палить в воздух и кричать во всю глотку: смотрите, это Джесси Джеймс! А мог ничего не делать. От бездействия ощущение власти не исчезало. Наоборот, внутри Боба зрела уверенность, что их судьбы с Джесси связаны.

 

— С ним был Вуд, — объяснил Джесси, когда они оставили мальчишек позади и пустили лошадей вдоль набережной. — Дик решил поделить награду с Вудом.

 

Вуд запасливый, практичный, Боб вспомнил, что в Канзас-Сити Вуд единственный привез посуду и еду. А Дик приносил шоколад каждый раз, когда навещал Чарли и Боба на ферме у Марты. Дик и Вуд смеялись и поддакивали, когда Фрэнк избил Боба. Вспоминать об этом было больно, потому Боб легко поверил в предательство и заговор Вуда и Дика. А также понял, что в глубине души, он хотел, чтобы и Фрэнк повернулся против Джесси. Тогда у Джесси не останется никого, на кого он мог бы положиться. Никого, кроме Боба. А сам Боб сможет открыто ненавидеть Фрэнка.

 

— Мы поедем в Ричмонд, — сказал Джесси. — Готов поставить свою лошадь на то, что они заглянут на ферму к отцу Вуда. Дик часто наведывается туда с прошлого года. После того, как старик Хайт взял молодую жену. Об этом все знают.

 

По небу ползли тучи, похожие на угрей, какие водились в устье реки, рядом с фермой отца Боба. Холодный северный ветер связывал тучи-угри в узлы, собирал в клубки. Когда наступили сумерки, появилась первая молния. Тонкая, как лошадиный волос, и кривая, как дорога впереди. Она виляла между холмов. Ферма Хайтов стояла на бурой глине. Каменный дом показался на горизонте, когда ударил гром. Первые крупные капли дождя оказались густыми и тяжелыми, как кровь. Хлопковое поле Хайтов выглядело запущенным и заброшенным. Изгородь покосилась. Из трех окон фасада два были затянуты брезентом, через третье пробивался свет. Масляная лампа отражалась на грязном стекле.

 

— Ты смотри. Ну надо же. Глазам своим не верю, — Вуд в одной рубашке приветствовал Джесси с порога.

 

— Да, — усмехнулся Джесси.

 

— Как тебя сюда занесло?

 

— Мимо проезжал.

 

— А кто это с тобой? Малыш Форд? А Чарли трепался, что Джесси тебе по шее надавал и домой отправил.

 

— Не надавал, — покачал головой Джесси.

 

Боба мало интересовало, что думает и говорит о нем Вуд. Вместо этого Боб отметил некоторую синхронность в своих действиях и действиях Джесси. Они одновременно спрыгнули на землю, с одной и той же ноги сделали первый шаг, одновременно ступили в большую лужу у коновязи, затем, не глядя на Боба, Джесси перекинул ему повод своего коня и пошел к дому. Так слаженно действуют люди, которые давно друг друга знают. Боб подумал, что хоть он и знал Джесси всего несколько дней, за эти дни он пережил больше счастья и отчаяния, чем за всю свою жизнь.

 

Снаружи дом казался бедным. Внутри стены были обтянуты шелком. Джесси снял мокрое пальто, расстегнул ворот рубашки, и зашел в гостиную. Боб один в один повторил его движения.

 

— Вы как раз к ужину, — Дик приподнялся и пожал Джесси руку.

 

На столе около фарфоровых тарелок лежали серебряные вилки и ножи. Пахло кукурузным виски и тушенными овощами.

 

Старику Хайту на вид было сто лет. Казалось, он состарился еще до войны за независимость. Его руки и голова дрожали, редкие волосы облепили покрытый пигментными пятнами череп. Он никак не отреагировал, когда Джесси поздоровался с ним. Молодая миссис Хайт взяла в руки изогнутую медную трубку, приставила ее к уху старика и громко представила гостей. Ответил старик тоже громко. Когда давил из себя: «добро пожаловать» и «очень приятно», трясся так, что казалось вот-вот развалится.

 

— Скажите ему, что мы друзья Вуда, — попросил Джесси. Когда его просьбу исполнили, добавил. — Скажи, что мы приехали из Сент-Луиса. Скажи, что я вырос на ферме, где выращивают табак. Скажи, что мы хотим остаться на ночь. Скажи, что хлопковое поле около дома выглядит ужасно.

 

Боб понял, что Джесси специально придумывает новые поводы заговорить со стариком. Похоже, его забавлял спектакль, который перед ним разыгрывали, забавляло как трясется старик. А может, Джесси хотел проверить, не хватит ли мистера Хайта инфаркт от такого напряжения.

 

Постепенно Вуд и Дик тоже раскусили игру Джесси и начали посмеиваться, пряча улыбки в кулаках. Посреди стола стояла ополовиненная бутылка кукурузного виски, Дик и Вуд часто подливали себе из нее. Они предложили Джесси и Бобу, но оба отказались, сначала Джесси, потом Боб.

 

— Правильно, не умеешь пить, не пей, — подколол Боба Вуд.

 

Пока он пытался придумать еще что-то остроумное о сопляках, неженках, и молокососах, Боб наблюдал за Диком, пытаясь определить, правда ли то, что Джесси сказал в Сент-Луисе. Правда ли, что Дик крутит роман с миссис Хайт. У Боба совсем не было опыта по этой части. Он видел супружеские пары, видел, как Чарли и его дружки тискают шлюх, но это не помогло Бобу разобраться в том, как мужчины и женщины выражают симпатии друг другу и как скрывают свои чувства. Он заметил, что взгляды, какие миссис Хайт бросает на Дика, напоминают восторг и зависть, с которыми смотрели мальчишки-оборванцы на лошадь и дорогое седло Джесси. Миссис Хайт старалась подолгу не смотреть на Дика. Глянет и отвернется. Это наблюдение заставило Боба покраснеть, он понял, что сам так же украдкой рассматривал Джесси во время путешествия.

 

— Поле вокруг ни к черту не годится, — сказал Джесси. — И слуг я у вас не вижу. Кухарка хоть есть?

 

Вуд икнул. Похоже, разговор о хозяйстве не был его любимой темой.

 

— Поле ведь никто в этом году не вспахивал? Почему вы не продадите этот клочок земли? Сколько сейчас за него дадут? Тысяч пять? Нет, не думаю, федераты по всему югу земли иммигрантам и неграм задаром раздают. Реконструкция это у них называется. Захотите продать, даже пяти тысяч не выручите.

 

Вуд подпер щеку кулаком и кивнул. Глаза его остекленели от выпивки.

 

— А в доме у вас уютно. Чувствуется, что у хозяйки есть вкус, — продолжал Джесси, откинувшись на спинку стула. Миссис Хайт улыбнулась ему, но он даже не взглянул на нее, внимательно всматривался в лица Вуда и Дика. — Что это на стене? Похоже на вырезку из газеты. Кажется, я видел этот пейзаж. Недалеко от дома, где я родился, стояло такое же кривое дерево.

 

— Нет, это дерево и река находятся в Филадельфии. Фотографию я вырезала из журнала «Харперс», — глаза миссис Хайт сияли. Такое же сияние Боб видел в глазах отца, когда он говорил о том, что кто-то из богачей пожертвовал его церкви сто долларов. — Я выписываю «Харперс» из Нью-Йорка.

 

— Да? И что там пишут?

 

— Стихи, рассказы. О театре, о выставках, моде…

 

— Журнал, наверное, стоит кучу денег? Я имею в виду, доставка из Нью-Йорка в нашу глушь.

 

— Десять долларов в месяц.

 

— Ого! Столько, кажется, на швейной фабрике за неделю работы по двенадцать часов в день зарабатывают?

 

— Четыре доллара, — подал голос Боб. Джесси впервые за вечер посмотрел на него. Взгляд его был холодным, будто он злился, что Боб вмешался и перебил его. — Я полгода работал на швейной фабрике в Канзас-Сити. Получал четыре доллара в день.

 

— А почем ты покупал книжки про Джесси Джеймса?

 

— По двадцать пять центов.

 

— Так ты все-таки считаешь, что журнал за десять долларов это дорого или нет? — Джесси прищурился.

 

Голос отказал Бобу, он сумел лишь кивнуть. Он жалел, что вмешался, и его одолевали дурные предчувствия. Миссис Хайт обиженно поджала губы.

 

— Но что мы знаем об этом «Харперс»? Мы даже его никогда не видели. Как мы можем судить о его цене? — продолжал издеваться Джесси. — Все-таки, не зря говорят, что в Нью-Йорке люди совсем по-другому живут, чем в нашей глуши. Кто-нибудь из вас был в Нью-Йорке?

 

— От одного железнодорожника я слышал, что там строят электростанцию, — сказал Дик. — Изобрели какие-то лампочки, которые горят сами по себе. Без масла.

 

— Другая жизнь, — кивнул Джесси.

 

— Я читала, что изобрели аппарат, через который люди могут разговаривать на расстоянии. И через десять лет эти аппараты заменят телеграф.

 

— Вот как, — Джесси положил локоть на спинку стула, шире расставил ноги. — Вы хотели бы поехать в Нью-Йорк? Увидеть все эти чудеса своими глазами?

 

— Конечно, — миссис Хайт оглядела присутствующих, будто ожидала, что все поддержат ее.

 

— Ты слышал, Дик? Она хотела бы жить в Нью-Йорке? А ты Вуд слышал это?

 

Миссис Хайт побледнела.

 

— Жизнь в Нью-Йорке должна стоить кучу денег, — продолжал гнуть свое Джесси.

 

Его слова похоже заставили Дика и Вуда протрезветь, они сели ровнее и заметно напряглись.

 

Выждав минуту, Джесси вдруг рассмеялся.

 

— Вспомнилось тут вдруг… Помните, в прошлом году Фрэнк хотел завязать и купил лесопилку? Вложил в нее все свои деньги. Помните ведь? — Джесси хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по столу и снова засмеялся. Боб увидел золотые коронки у него во рту.

 

Дик ухмыльнулся, Вуд выдавил из себя смешок.

 

— Да, было дело.

 

— Помните, как нацепив на нос очки, Фрэнк сидел ночами за бухгалтерскими книгами?

 

— Ага, — уже более расслабленно улыбнулся Вуд.

 

— Рабочих нанял, — Джесси продолжал вспоминать, добился того, что ему начали кивать и поддакивать, и сказал. — А потом Фрэнк разорился и в долги влез.

 

Вуд покачал головой, не зная, что сказать. Джесси снова рассмеялся.

 

— А чтобы ты сделал, Вуд, если бы у тебя вдруг появилось десять тысяч? Нанял бы чернокожих и китайцев, чтобы ферму восстановили? Или переехал бы в город? Купил фабрику?

 

Вуд поерзал на стуле, будто ему было неудобно сидеть.

 

— Не знаю, Джесси. Никогда об этом не думал.

 

— А ты, Дик? Куда бы ты пристроил свои десять тысяч долларов? Купил бы ранчо? Лошадей? Или свозил бы все-таки свою подружку в Нью-Йорк?

 

— Джесси, я не понимаю, о чем ты.

 

— Да брось, Дик, я же вижу, как миссис Хайт на тебя смотрит. Все видят. Ты видишь, Вуд?

 

Широкое простое, бесхитростное лицо Вуда скривилось, будто он съел что-то не свежее.

 

— Видишь. Знаешь, — протянул Джесси. Он снова откинулся на спинку стула, положил руки на пояс и погладил пальцами револьверы. — Позволяешь. Только ведь одно дело, когда Дик ебет жену твоего отца-импотента, а другое — если он захочет на нее потратить твою часть денег. Тогда ты тоже сделаешь вид, что ничего не заметил?

 

— О каких деньгах речь, Джесси? Ты планируешь провернуть крупное дело? — Дик натянуто улыбнулся и попытался увести разговор в безопасное русло.

 

— А это ты мне скажи, Дик. Скажи сколько ты обещал Вуду? Наверняка, же не пополам поделили? Ты ведь своего не упустишь. Уверен, включил в счет свои связи и то, что с полицией, рейнджерами, Пинкертонами, говорить будешь ты. А Вуд так… нужен тебе для прикрытия. Так сколько он тебе пообещал, Вуд?

 

Вуд и Дик переглянулись, а потом Вуд отчаянно замотал головой.

 

— Ты ошибаешься, Джесси. Кто-то оклеветал нас. Мы с Диком не имеем дел с Пинкертонами и охотниками за головами. Это же смешно. Мы сами в розыске.

 

— Говорят, тому, кто сдаст меня, обещают полную амнистию, простят все грехи и позволят начать новую жизнь. Жизнь с чистого листа. Разве не об этом мечтает миссис Хайт? — он повернулся к миссис Хайт, и она вся сжалась под его взглядом. — Почему бы вам не взять вашу трубку и не сказать старику, что изменяете ему с Диком и собираетесь уехать с ним в Нью-Йорк?

 

Миссис Хайт не пошевелилась.

 

Джесси качнулся на стуле, так чтобы все видели, как он гладит пальцами свои кольты.

 

— Возьмите чертову трубку и признайтесь старику во всем, — рявкнул он.

 

От его окрика миссис Хайт вздрогнула, засуетилась, уронила со стола стакан. Ее голос дрожал, когда она поднесла медный рожок к губам.

 

Казалось, старик дремал с открытыми глазами. Когда миссис Хайт закончила говорить, он затряс головой, свел брови на переносице и начал жевать губы, как будто пытался припомнить подходящее ругательство.

 

— Дрянь, — сказал он.

 

Джесси улыбнулся.

 

— Ну, хоть один человек за этим столом знает, что такое совесть. Что скажешь, Вуд? Где твоя гордость? Позволишь этому немецкому бабнику и дальше втаптывать в грязь тебя, твою семью, твое имя? Или поступишь, как мужчина? Ты, наверное, пытался поговорить с ним и объяснить ему, что нехорошо ебать замужнюю женщину, особенно нехорошо, если она жена отца твоего друга. Вы ведь с Диком давние друзья, Вуд? Как долго вы знакомы? Пять лет? Ты думал, что он тебя послушает. А он велел тебе не лезть в его дела. Наверняка, так и было, я хорошо знаю этих немецких зазнаек. А ты, добрая душа, подумал — пусть, не стрелять же в лучшего друга за то, что он спит с женой импотента.

Джесси замолчал, зевнул и потянулся.

 

— Тебе не кажется, что тебя поимели, Вуд? Поимели сейчас и поимеют с деньгами.

 

— Джесси, клянусь тебе, мы с Диком ничего такого не планировали. Мы никогда бы не предали тебя, — затараторил Вуд.

 

— Клянешься? Но как я могу верить человеку, который не защищает честь своей семьи? Будь ты мужчиной, ты не стал бы этого терпеть.

 

— Перестань, Джесси, — Дик поднял вверх руки. — Я не собирался тебя предавать. Я не имею дел с законниками.

 

— Нет? А Эд Миллер сказал, что ты ебешь дочку губернатора. Простите, мадам, — Джесси легко наклонил голову, шутливо кланяясь миссис Хайт.

 

Дик потер висок.

 

— Джесси, ты меня знаешь. Я не пропускаю ни одной юбки, но я не предаю друзей.

 

— А ее, дочку губернатора, ты тоже обещал в Нью-Йорк свозить?

 

— Я не встречался с ее отцом. Я не говорил с ней о тебе. Нам вообще не до тебя было! — последнее Дик выплюнул с отчаянием. Боб, который весь разговор просидел без движения, не дыша и не моргая, не сводя взгляда с Джесси, вдруг ясно почувствовал страх Дика.

 

— Эх, Вуд. Я никак не могу понять, ты идиот или у тебя просто нет яиц? Зачем тебе яйца, если ты позволяешь этому немецкому бабнику ноги об себя вытирать? — Джесси понизил голос, изобразил доверительный тон и кивнул на Дика. — А может, ты у нас, как Боб, только и ждешь, чтобы тебя выебали?

 

Бобу почудилось, что он падает в преисподнюю.

 

— Что скажешь, Вуд? — усмехнулся Джесси. — Я ведь с Бобом тоже не сразу догадался. Он все ходил за мной, говорил — все что угодно для тебя сделаю, украду, убью, а сам все смотрел на меня и губы облизывал.

 

На какой-то момент все повернулись к Бобу. Он успел увидеть удивление и сомнение в глазах окружающих, а потом раздался выстрел. Приглушенный хлопок из маленького пистолета. Вроде того, что Чарли отобрал у шлюхи в борделе Канзас-Сити. Боб сидел напротив Дика. В момент, когда хлопнул выстрел, они смотрели друг другу в глаза, оба дезориентированные и оглушенные словами Джесси, а потом Боб увидел, как Дик потянулся к кобуре, посмотрел на Вуда и отклонился от стола. Джесси выстрелил раньше. Его пуля попала в грудь миссис Хайт. Старик и его молодая жена начали падать одновременно в разные стороны. Боб успел увидеть пистолет в ее руке и понять, что это она начала стрельбу, а потом время для Боба ускорилось, и кровь бешено застучала в висках.

 

Вуд выстрелил, попал в спинку стула, на котором сидел Джесси. Отдача от выстрела откинула Джесси на пол. Почти одновременно с Вудом выстрелил Дик. Его пуля попала Вуду между глаз. Дик вскочил на ноги и направил револьвер на пытающегося подняться Джесси. У Боба не было времени думать и целиться, он стрелял из-под стола, вслепую, и благодарил бога, что первым выстрелом сбил Дика с ног. Кровь забрызгала стену и скатерть. Зажав рану в ноге руками, Дик пополз к дверям. Боб вскочил. Они с Джесси выстрелили одновременно. Одна пуля попала Дику в висок, вторая в спину. Он упал на пол и затих.

 

— Как думаешь, чей выстрел был смертельным? Мой или твой? — усмехнулся Джесси. Он все еще лежал на полу. Боб подошел ближе, и Джесси протянул к нему руку. Он улыбался. В левой руке он сжимал пистолет, а правую протягивал Бобу, не сомневаясь, что он поможет ему встать.

 

Боб ударил его ногой, сапогом в висок. Голова Джесси дернулась, как от выстрела, он упал на спину и потерял сознание. Боб вынул из ослабевших пальцев Джесси кольт и откинул его в дальний угол комнаты.

 

Некоторое время он рассматривал Джесси, его полуприкрытые глаза, приоткрытый рот, пряди волос, прилипшие ко лбу, морщины на шее. Не задумываясь о том, что делает, Боб запустил руку в волосы Джесси, сжал кулак, приподнял его голову, так что подбородок коснулся груди. Также без единой мысли, Боб резко отпустил Джесси. Его затылок гулко ударился об пол, лицо повернулось к стене. Боб встал на ноги, вытер внезапно вспотевшие ладони о штаны и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь восстановить сердцебиение и сбившееся дыхание.

 

Боб резко обернулся, ему вдруг показалось, что кто-то целится ему между лопаток. Но в комнате были только мертвецы и Джесси. Как наяву Боб услышал насмешливый голос Джесси.

 

— Может, ты как Боб, хочешь, чтобы тебя выебали? Боб все ходил за мной, говорил убью для тебя, украду для тебя, что скажешь сделаю, а сам смотрел на меня и губы облизывал.

 

Боб присел около Джесси и рывками сорвал с него сапоги, штаны и белье. У Джесси оказались острые колени без единого волоска, узкие стопы с крупными выступающими косточками на лодыжках и светло-русые волосы на голенях, бедрах и в паху. Боб уставился на член Джесси. Холодный пот потек по спине, он вспомнил, почти почувствовал, как этот член, сейчас маленький и расслабленный, толкается ему между ягодиц. Разозленный этим воспоминанием, Боб опутал запястья Джесси ремнем и связал его руки за спиной. Для этого пришлось перевернуть Джесси на бок. Рубашка Джесси задралась, Боб увидел шрам на груди. Он где-то читал, что на войне Джесси был дважды ранен. Последний раз ему прострелили легкое. Словно отказываясь верить своим глазам, Боб дотронулся до белого шрама под соском Джесси, провел ладонью по его коже, удивляясь тому, какая она гладкая и теплая.

 

Что я делаю, со страхом спросил себя Боб. Воспоминания накатили волной и заставили забыть о мертвецах в комнате. Он снова оказался в сарае на ферме Джеймсов.

 

— Думал, будешь грабить и убивать по моему приказу, и часть моей силы перейдет к тебе? Нравится тебе моя сила, Боб? — прошипел ему в ухо Джесси.

 

Боб даже почувствовал запах соломы и крови, ощутил мерзкую боль в животе. У него задрожали руки, а перед глазами поплыло от слез. Боб услышал собственные всхлипы и испугался. Горло сжало так, что он не мог вздохнуть. Ему казалось, он умирает. Ему казалось, его погребли заживо. Боб судорожно вцепился в Джесси, будто Джесси мог его спасти. Но это была ложь. Джесси обманывал его. Боб снова вспомнил страх, унижение, боль и набившуюся в глотку солому. Он дотронулся до члена Джесси, пытаясь понять, почему, как и зачем случилось то, что случилось. Сколько раз Боб слышал угрозу: «Я отрежу тебе яйца». Сколько раз произносил ее сам. Он сжал в кулак мошонку Джесси, потом толкнул руку ниже, нащупал вход в его тело и резко перевернул Джесси на живот. Боб содрал ноготь, срывая с себя ремень и штаны.

 

Он хрипел и задыхался. В груди кололо, голова болела. Слезы текли по лицу. Боб был почти счастлив, когда толкнулся в чужое тело, и боль заглушила все другие чувства. Боль в паху, в низу живота, пульсация в онемевших пальцах, вжатых в бедра Джесси. Что-то похожее он ощущал, когда пристрелил Эда Миллера. Когда убил Дика. Неужели это была сила?

 

Джесси не нужно было… Джесси не должен… Джесси не мог… С каждым новым движением в голове Боба оставалось все меньше связных мыслей. Только злость на Джесси. Она текла по его венам, доставляла одновременно боль и удовольствие. Эта злость стала его сутью и единственным чувством. Когда эта злость выплеснулась семенем, Боб повалился на спину Джесси.

 

Он не знал сколько времени так пролежал, ни о чем не думая, ничего не чувствуя. Наконец, Боб скатился с Джесси и подтянул штаны. Почувствовав жажду, он прошел на кухню и напился. Выглянув через занавешенное окно увидел, что гроза закончилась, и начало светать.

 

Лошади у коновязи прядали ушами и отмахивались хвостами от мух. От этой привычной, обыденной картины у Боба вдруг подкосились колени. Его скрутил острый приступ тошноты, и Боб едва успел выбежать на улицу. Его вывернуло на крыльцо, а потом он еще долго стоял согнувшись, уперев руки в колени, и старался восстановить дыхание. Грудь кололо от холодного утреннего воздуха.

 

Когда Боб услышал шум, он сначала подумал, что снова приближается гроза. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что грохот доносится из дома. Из гостиной. Где вокруг стола лежат мертвецы. Джесси…

 

Спотыкаясь и ударяясь об углы, Боб вбежал в комнату. Придя в себя, Джесси перевернул стол и добрался до ножа. Сейчас он сидел на полу, пытаясь перерезать ремень на стянутых за спиной запястьях. Боб бездумно ринулся вперед, упал рядом с Джесси на колени и перехватил его пальцы, буквально выдавливая из них нож. Джесси попытался ударить его одновременно головой и коленом, Боб навалился на него всем весом, прижал к полу. При этом, должно быть, крепко придавил связанные руки, потому что Джесси зарычал. Но нож он отпустил, потому Боб мог наконец посмотреть ему в лицо. Плотно стиснутые губы превратились в белую линию, привычно покрасневшие глаза — в злые щелочки. Лежа на Джесси, Боб чувствовал напряжение каждой его мышцы и подрагивание живота. Обнаженного живота. Во время короткой драки рубашка Боба сбилась и сейчас он прижимался кожей к коже Джесси. От этого ощущения Боба бросило в пот. У него вспыхнули щеки и уши.

 

— А я недооценил тебя, Боб, — усмехнулся Джесси. — Ты прикидывался таким тихоней. Говорят, в тихом омуте черти водятся. Что скажешь, Боб?

 

Их лица были совсем близко. Боб чувствовал на щеке горячее, пропитанное табаком дыхание. Как зачарованный, он наблюдал, как Джесси кривит губы при каждом слове. Боб не понимал, что с ним происходит, его сознание помутилось, и это пугало его. Он хотел бы отстраниться от Джесси, но не находил в себе сил, лишь краснел все больше и больше.

 

Джесси не мог не заметить этого. Видимо, ему показалось это забавным.

 

— Решил доказать мне, что у тебя есть яйца? Надо же. Где же были твои яйца, когда ты лег под меня на ферме? Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты тогда сильно переживал. Нет, тебя разозлило, когда я рассказал об этом Вуду и Дику?

 

— Я… — Боб задохнулся от возмущения. Он хотел, но не мог сказать «я не ложился под тебя, ты изнасиловал меня» — воздуха не хватило. Он даже мысленно не мог закончить эту фразу. Слишком страшным и болезненным было признание.

 

— Ага, я так и думал, — кивнул Джесси. — Тебе не понравилось, что я опустил тебя перед Диком, Вудом и его блядской семейкой, и ты решил наконец-то повести себя по-мужски. Только ты все равно трус, Боб! Выебал меня, когда я был без сознания, и в глубине своей жалкой, мелкой душонки думаешь, что ты победил?

 

Джесси засмеялся. Они лежали тесно прижавшись друг к другу, смех Джесси и вибрация его голоса эхом отзывались внутри Боба. Это вызывало странную иллюзию, будто тело Боба больше не принадлежало ему, жило самостоятельной жизнью, реагировало непонятно и пугающе. Боб убрал спутанные волосы со лба Джесси, погладил его бровь, провел пальцем от скулы до подбородка. Он никак не мог перестать трогать бороду Джесси, будто это простое прикосновение было всем, о чем он мечтал.

 

— Дыши, Боб. Ты опять выглядишь так, как когда я поимел тебя в сарае. Тебя вот-вот разрыв сердца хватит.

 

От этих слов сознание Боба съежилось, как от удара. Он снова почувствовал себя тринадцатилетним мальчишкой, вечно возбужденным, вечно обиженным. Он спал в одной комнате с братьями, под матрасом прятал книжки о Джесси Джеймсе. Дрочил он тоже тайком от всех. И никогда не придавал значения тому, что, обхватывая свой член, он представлял, как Джесси достает пистолеты и выходит на рельсы перед поездом. Боб заливал свои руки, когда в его мечтах Джесси говорил «поезд прибыл точно по расписанию».

 

Сейчас Бобу снова было тринадцать. Он вспомнил шрамы на груди Джесси, захотел дотронуться до них и опустил ладонь на живот Джесси. Теперь Боб лежал рядом с Джесси, прижимался грудью к его плечу, ногой он предусмотрительно фиксировал бедра Джесси.

 

Джесси повернул лицо к Бобу. Он больше не язвил. Он выглядел уставшим, большой багровый синяк проступил на его виске там, где Боб ударил Джесси ногой.

 

Боб ничего не мог с собой поделать, он гладил раскрытой ладонью живот Джесси и чувствовал себя свободным и счастливым, каждый раз, когда его пальцы касались волос в паху Джесси.

 

— Перед смертью не надышишься, — устало сказал Джесси и прикрыл глаза.

 

Боб дотронулся до его члена. Затаив дыхание, обнял его пальцами. Сердце подпрыгнуло у Боба в груди, когда он почувствовал, что член Джесси крепнет в его кулаке. Словно угадав его удивление Джесси открыл глаза.

 

— У тебя такой голодный взгляд, Боб, — без выражения сказал он. — Спусти штаны, иначе испачкаешься.

 

Но Боб был настолько потрясен ощущением влажной, нежной кожи под пальцами, оглушен боем крови в висках, что смысл слов Джесси не сразу дошел до него. А когда дошел, он покраснел еще гуще и судорожно завозился с ремнем. Сосредоточенный на Джесси, поглощенный новыми ощущениями, он только теперь заметил собственное возбуждение. Почти болезненную пульсацию, трение кожи о грубую ткань. Припустив штаны, он прижался пахом к бедру Джесси. Ощущений было слишком много. Задыхаясь от них, Боб дернул бедрами и быстрее задвигал ладонью по члену Джесси. Он кончил раньше, а потом с восторгом смотрел, как изливается Джесси. Его теплое семя склеило пальцы Боба. То, как быстро оно остыло и подсохло, испугало Боба. Похожее дурное предчувствие он испытал по пути в Сент-Луис. Джесси ехал впереди и молчал. И Боб не хотел, чтобы путешествие заканчивалось. Теперь Джесси молча лежал рядом. И Боб хотел, чтобы этот момент длился вечно.

 

Джесси дал ему время прийти в себя, потом заговорил:

 

— Развяжи меня. Нужно сжечь дом и тела. Нельзя, чтобы кто-то узнал, что здесь произошло, и пошли слухи.

 

И только после этих слов, Боб ощутил стоящий в комнате запах крови. Спертый воздух. Тошнота снова подкатила к горлу. Боб испытал отвращение к этому месте и к себе и засуетился.

 

— Сначала открой окно, — направлял его Джесси.

 

Холодный воздух ворвался внутрь, обжег разгоряченное лицо Боба, забрался под рубашку, вызвал дрожь. Присев около Джесси, Боб увидел, что его бедра покрылись гусиной кожей. На запястьях Джесси остались красные полосы от ремня. Пока Джесси растирал их, Боб в смятении смотрел на его покалеченный палец. Он как будто опустился с неба на землю, словно пробудился от глубоко сна. Теперь он удивлялся, что посмел связать Джесси. Не верил, что ударил и изнасиловал его. Боб вдруг ясно понял, что Джесси больше никогда не позволит ему прикоснуться к себе. Наверное, Боб умрет от тоски. От голода. «У тебя такой голодный взгляд, Боб», — сказал Джесси. А еще он сказал «перед смертью не надышишься». Боб почувствовал себя очень одиноким и несчастным.

 

— Шевелись, Боб, — прикрикнул на него Джесси.

 

Он нашел масло и теперь разливал его по полу. Он уже надел пальто, шляпу и повесил на пояс револьверы.

 

От Боба было мало толку. Он скорее путался под ногами, чем помогал. На улице Джесси чиркнул спичкой, огонь пополз по порогу, перекинулся на дверь. Боба снова затошнило, он отошел в сторону и согнулся над краем заброшенного поля Хайтов. Теперь ничейного поля. Скоро эту землю продадут за бесценок иммигрантам.

 

Джесси даже не взглянул в сторону Боба, стоял неподвижно, засунув большие пальцы за пояс, и смотрел как густеет дым, а пламя поднимается все выше. Глаза Джесси слезились.

 

Когда они двинулись в путь, солнце пряталось за тучами, трава дрожала на ветру.

 

Джесси снова молчал, но на этот раз его молчание не внушало Бобу спокойствия, только тревогу. Скрытую угрозу он чувствовал во всем — в криках уток, в свисте ветра и чавканье грязи под копытами. Через несколько миль пути Боба начал бить озноб. Когда стемнело, к ознобу прибавилась головная боль. Боб трясся в седле, кусал пересохшие губы, смотрел в спину Джесси и ненавидел собственную слабость. Половина луны забралась на небо, впереди показались низкие дома городской окраины. Черные окна, собаки на улицах. Единственный фонарь горел на церковной колокольне в центре города. Напротив церкви стояла гостиница с кривой вывеской. На пороге гостиницы сидел горбатый старик. Поднявшись навстречу гостям, он зажег лампаду.

 

Джесси кинул старику монету и спрыгнул на землю. Боб тоже хотел спешиться, но потерял равновесие и провалился в темноту.

 

Первый раз, когда он ненадолго открыл глаза, он оказался в теплой комнате.

 

— Какая же ты размазня, Боб, — выругался Джесси и рывком стянул с него сапоги.

 

От резкого движения Боб снова потерял сознание. Очнувшись в следующий раз, он увидел желтые стены, потрескавшийся потолок и ползущее к закату белое, как луна, солнце.

 

— Тебе нужно много пить, — придерживая его затылок, Джесси приподнял голову Боба. Край железной кружки гулко ударил по зубам, отозвался дрожью во всем теле. Теплая жидкость потекла по горлу, согрела желудок. Боб снова вырубился. Он пришел в себя на следующее утро от того, что его ворочали и толкали. Вскинув руки, он попытался защититься, вырваться.

 

— Тише, Боб, тише, — прошептал Джесси. — Ты сильно потеешь. Я раздел тебя и обтер уксусом, осталось только сменить простыни. Помочиться не хочешь?

 

Перед тем, как снова провалиться в сон, Боб заметил, что синяк на виске Джесси пожелтел по краям. Во сне он снова бил Джесси ногой в лицо, а Джесси стрелял в него из пистолета. Когда Боб открыл глаза, за окном начинался серый рассвет. Джесси сидел на соседней кровати, поставив ноги на пол, свесив руки между колен, и наблюдал за Бобом. Он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил пробуждения Боба и продолжал разглядывать его. Несколько минут Боб смотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь угадать, о чем Джесси думает.

 

— Сколько времени я провалялся без сознания? — Бобу показалось, что его голос скрипит, как несмазанная телега.

 

— Два дня, — Джесси моргнул, поднес руку к лицу, потер глаза, помассировал переносицу. — После горячки тебе нужно много пить.

 

Джесси протянул ему кружку.

 

В темноте Боб увидел пятна жира на поверхности.

 

— Что это?

 

— Бульон из самого крикливого хозяйского петуха, — усмехнулся Джесси.

 

Бульон был пересоленым и холодным. Но с каждым глотком к Бобу возвращались силы. Вскоре он смог сесть, а потом, закутавшись в одеяло, прогулялся до сортира. Во дворе, вокруг деревянной коробки с выгребной ямой, было полно луж. Похоже, пока Боб спал, дождь шел, не переставая.

 

Когда Боб вернулся в комнату, Джесси лежал, закинув на кровать ноги в сапогах, и читал.

 

На единственном стуле Боб нашел свою одежду. Она выглядела чистой и выглаженной. Неужели Джесси позаботился о том, чтобы ее выстирали? Боб представил, как Джесси его раздевает, и покраснел. Чтобы скрыть смущение от Джесси, он повернулся к нему спиной.

 

Боб немного переоценил свои силы — надевая брюки, он едва не упал.

 

— Блестящий воин к юноше шагнул и, улыбаясь, руку протянул в ответ на взгляд, горевший восхищеньем, и жаждой подвигов, и нетерпеньем, — прочитал вслух Джесси.

 

Боб повернулся и удивленно посмотрел на него.

 

— Джон Китс. «Харперс», — Джесси громко захлопнул журнал и сел так резко, что кровать под ним заскрипела. — Я захватил его из дома Хайтов.

 

Он смотрел на Боба снизу вверх. Его прищуренные глаза казались черными. Мы убили их, говорил его взгляд.

 

— Что скажешь, Боб? А ты сам бывал где-то кроме Канзаса?

 

Боб мотнул головой, говорить он не мог, во рту пересохло.

 

— А хотел бы? Я думаю, тебе понравился бы Нью-Йорк. Ты молод, мог бы начать там новую жизнь.

 

Боб почувствовал, что от напряжения у него сводит лопатки. Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда Джесси улыбнулся и откинул журнал на пол.

 

— Знаешь, я завидую тебе, Боб. Ты еще можешь все бросить, выйти из игры, исчезнуть. Выбраться из этой грязи.

 

— Джесси…

 

— Найти работу, где тебе будут платить сто двадцать пять долларов в месяц. Жениться, завести детей, построить дом…

 

— Джесси, — произнес Боб громче.

 

— Может, ты даже разбогатеешь. Поедешь в Калифорнию, найдешь золото. Говорят, дуракам везет, правда? Или что-то изобретешь, как этот… янки, который придумал электричество. Чем ты хуже его, Боб? Откроешь свое дело и разбогатеешь. Я ведь знаю, ты хорошо соображаешь, хоть и прикидываешься идиотом. Ты можешь делать все, что хочешь!

 

— Джесси! Мне все это не нужно! — он мог бы добавить, мне нужен только ты, но и так потратил слишком много сил на короткую фразу. К тому же по тому, как Джесси отвел взгляд, Боб догадался, что он понимает его без слов.

 

— Мне нужно пройтись, — совсем другим, пустым и безжизненным тоном, сказал Джесси. Он встал, поправил револьверы на поясе. — Куплю газеты.

 

Избегая смотреть Бобу в глаза, Джесси вышел и хлопнул дверью. Боб приблизился к окну и прислонился лбом к стеклу. Внизу Джесси улыбнулся кому-то, закурил сигару, поправил шляпу. Походка его была легкой и пружинистой. Он старался, очень старался производить впечатление человека, довольного своей жизнью, понял Боб.

 

Боб сел на край кровати, сложил вместе ладони, как в молитве, и зажал их между колен. Что будет, если Джесси не вернется? Что будет с Бобом, если Джесси уйдет навсегда?

 

Солнце поднялось выше. Шум на улице усилился. Мимо гостиницы проезжали телеги и экипажи, под окнами ругались мужчины, смеялись женщины, кричали и плакали дети. Часы на церкви пробили два, но Джесси не вернулся.

 

Боб взял пальто и спустился вниз. Он заглянул на конюшню, проверил лошадей и поговорил со сторожем. Старик был беззубым и шепелявил, половину слов не разобрать. Кивнув ему на прощанье, Боб собирался подняться в комнату, когда появился мужчина в дорогом костюме, с пухлой кожаной сумкой в руке. С такими сумками путешествуют по железной дороге. Незнакомец сказал, что живет в Филадельфии, зарабатывает на жизнь, продавая лотерейные билеты. Сюда приехал получить наследство. Спросил, не знает ли Боб местного священника. Боб сказал, что нет, и вернулся в гостиницу. Их с Джесси комната располагалась на втором этаже. На лестнице спал пьяный мужчина.

 

Дверь в комнату была приоткрыта. Когда Боб вошел, Джесси стоял у окна.

 

— Кто это был? — спросил он, не поворачиваясь. — Тот, с кем ты разговаривал внизу.

 

— Эм… какой-то приезжий, — Боб моргнул. Чем дольше он смотрел на спину и затылок Джесси, тем сильнее хотел, чтобы Джесси повернулся. Повернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. Но Боб не отважился об этом попросить. От этого невысказанного желания, от вопросов Джесси, Боб почувствовал неловкость.

 

— Что он хотел? О чем вы говорили?

 

— Ни о чем.

 

— Откуда он?

 

Боб переступил с ноги на ногу.

 

— Из Филадельфии, кажется.

 

И тогда Джесси повернулся. Таким же угнетенным и раздосадованным он выглядел, когда они сидели около могилы Арчи. Арчи было девятнадцать, как Бобу. Боб попытался представить себе, каково это быть младшим братом Джесси Джеймса.

 

— Что я должен сделать, Джесси, чтобы ты мне доверял?

 

Джесси бросил взгляд через плечо в окно, потом посмотрел на Боба.

 

— Показать мне свою коллекцию книг о Джесси Джеймсе.

 

Наверное, Джесси обладал неплохими актерскими способностями — его лицо быстро менялось, миг назад он хмурился, но стоило ему улыбнуться, его веселье заражало всех вокруг. Или это действовало только на Боба? Он робко улыбнулся в ответ и опустил взгляд.

 

— Тебе говорили, что ты красиво краснеешь, Боб?

 

Улыбка Боба стала шире и откровеннее. Мысли понеслись вскачь, перегоняя друг друга. Долгие годы книжки о Джесси в мягком переплете были его единственным сокровищем, его единственными друзьями. Боб прятал их от всех. Он не помнил, когда и почему он решил, что показывать их кому-то все равно, что выворачивать свою душу наизнанку. Возможно, когда он собрал все истории когда-либо написанные о Джесси? Он перечитывал их снова и снова, наслаждаясь противоестественным, странным чувством причастности к жизни Джесси. И теперь Джесси хотел их увидеть, а Боб хотел поделиться с ним самым сокровенным. Он думал, интимнее этого могли быть только прикосновения.

 

Джесси позволил ему прикоснуться к себе, позволил дрочить себе. Воспоминание вызвало у Боба смятение, потому что с этим счастливым переживанием неотрывно был связан самый ужасный и мерзкий опыт в жизни Боба. То, что Джесси сделал с ним на ферме, то, что сам Боб сделал с Джесси в доме Хайтов. Вспоминая о насилии, Боб чувствовал себя больным. Он хотел, чтобы этого никогда не случилось. Не хотел знать, что способен на такое. Не хотел знать, что Джесси способен на это.

 

Может быть, они смогут, если не забыть, то исправить это, когда Боб покажет Джесси свои книги и полностью откроет перед ним свою душу? Он не мог придумать другого способа открыться Джесси. Может, увидев его коллекцию, Джесси поймет какое восхищение и обожание Боб испытывает к нему? Узнает, что Боб постоянно думает о нем. Почувствует, как сильно Боб нуждается в нем. И когда Джесси поймет, как много он значит для Боба, он сожжет все дурацкие книги, чтобы навсегда и окончательно привязать Боба к себе. Фантазия была настолько глупой, смелой, возбуждающей и невероятной, что Бобу казалось, его тело стало легким, воздушным, и он вот-вот оторвется от пола и взлетит.

 

— Я принес поесть, — вернул его на землю Джесси. — Хлеб. Свиной окорок, сыр.

 

В комнате не было стола, и Джесси разложил еду на кровати Боба. Они сидели, касаясь друг друга коленями, и запивали еду пивом. Местное пиво горчило, но Бобу казалось, ничего вкуснее он в жизни не пил. Джесси пересказывал городские сплетни. Оказывается, он задержался поболтать с продавцом газет и местным шерифом. Сообщая об этом, Джесси самодовольно улыбнулся. Падавший из окна солнечный свет блестел в его волосах, отчего Джесси выглядел как хвастливый мальчишка.

 

Боб говорил мало, взволнованный и потрясенный своими мыслями и фантазиями. Каждый миг в обществе Джесси менял его, дарил ему невероятные открытия и впечатления. Боб размышлял о том, что Джесси дважды спас ему жизнь, ухаживал за ним, когда чертов капкан чертового Эда Миллера раскромсал ему голень, и во время болезни. Боб стыдился своей неожиданной слабости, но от мысли, что Джесси занес его на второй этаж на руках, переодел, обтер уксусом, поменял под ним простыни, ему становилось жарко. Джесси даже отдал в стирку его одежду. Никто и никогда так не заботился о Бобе. Разве что мать, но она умерла.

 

Когда стемнело, кувшин с пивом опустел, Джесси пожаловался, что пьян и растянулся на кровати. Подложив руки под голову, он закрыл глаза. Боб убрал посуду и некоторое время смотрел, как ровно вздымается и опускается грудь Джесси. Из глубины сознания всплыло воспоминание. Непрошенное и пугающее. Боб вспомнил, какой горячей, твердой и гладкой была кожа Джесси под пальцами, вспомнил очертания шрама на его груди. Он хотел снова прикоснуться к Джесси и одновременно боялся этого больше всего на свете. Боялся той боли и унижения, ярости и злости, в которые могли превратиться эти прикосновения и желания.

 

Во сне Джесси выглядел юным. Боб смотрел на него до тех пор, пока не исчез последний луч света, и темнота не изуродовала спокойные черты Джесси, нарисовав черные тени вокруг губ и глаз.

 

Боб снова думал о прикосновениях, о коже Джесси, о его колючей бороде под рукой, о его мягких волосах. Он вспомнил, что испытал миг торжества, сжав в кулак волосы Джесси, и устыдился своих мыслей. Устыдился нахлынувшего возбуждения. Ни за что на свете Боб не хотел причинять Джесси боль и унижать его, не хотел, чтобы Джесси причинил боль ему и унизил его. Чтобы этого больше никогда не случилось, Боб собирался навсегда отказаться от счастья притронуться к Джесси.

 

Но стоило лечь и закрыть глаза, фантазии стали еще ярче, Боб ощущал на руках липкое горячее семя Джесси. Чтобы вытравить эти мысли из головы, Боб подумал о Хайтах, попробовал разобраться в том, что произошло за столом. Джесси хотел поссорить Вуда и Дика. Миссис Хайт выстрелила первой и убила старого мистера Хайта. Джесси убил ее. Дик убил Вуда и хотел убить Джесси, но Боб помешал ему.

 

Засыпая, Боб снова чувствовал тошноту и омерзение, проснулся возбужденный, головка члена болезненно терлась о матрас.

 

— Почему Дик стрелял в Вуда? Я угрожал и ему, и Вуду. Логичнее было бы, если Дик выстрелил в меня. Но он выстрелил сначала в своего друга. В своего сообщника. Как будто боялся, что тот его выдаст. Скажет что-то такое, отчего мои подозрения превратятся в уверенность, — Джесси помолчал, а потом добавил: — Дик ненавидел меня, желал мне смерти, но он все равно сначала выстрелил в Вуда. Будто верил, что мне так или иначе конец, а Вуд мог о чем-то предупредить меня. Это Фрэнк. Фрэнк пытается от меня избавиться.

 

Возбуждение Боба спало, как не бывало, на висках выступил холодный пот. Скажи мне, что Эд Миллер говорил о Фрэнке, требовал Джесси, избивая Боба. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему даже мой брат хочет избавиться от меня, сказал Джесси и предложил Бобу промыть спиртом растянутую задницу. Боб не мог ненавидеть Джесси, потому он ненавидел Фрэнка.

 

Они покинули гостиницу после завтрака. Около церкви стоял незнакомец из Филадельфии. Увидев Боба, он приветственно помахал рукой.

 

День выдался солнечный, холодный и безветренный. Над полями стелился туман, из ноздрей лошадей шел пар. Ближе всего до фермы Марты ехать вдоль железной дороги. По пути на расстоянии нескольких миль друг от друга стояли станции-вокзалы. Изначально хозяева железной дороги планировали построить около каждой станции рынок. Идея прижилась не везде. На ближайшем к округу Клей вокзале стоял лоток. Сморщенная старуха продавала тыквы, яблоки и леденцы. Джесси купил несколько разноцветных слонов на палочке для дочери Марты.

 

Первый она получила, когда спрыгнула с ветки дуба, перед лошадью Джесси. На улице уже стемнело, дуб стоял в ста шагах от освещенных окон дома, и ни Боб, ни Джесси не увидели ребенка на дереве. Ей было десять лет, Саре, дочери Марты, и она любила животных. Джесси посадил ее перед собой в седло. Девочка тараторила, не вынимая леденца изо рта.

 

— У вас ведь скаковая лошадь? Из Кентукки? Она могла бы участвовать в дерби. Два года назад я ездила с матерью в Кентукки. Один толстый господин в то время ухаживал за ней, он возил нас на скачки. Когда я вырасту, я убегу из дома, переоденусь мальчиком и стану жокеем. Очень хорошим жокеем. Вы ведь слышали, что чем меньше весит наездник, тем быстрей бежит лошадь?

 

Джесси кивал и улыбался. Услышав гостей и голос дочери, Марта вышла на крыльцо.

 

Когда Джесси спешился, Сара с деловым видом забрала у него поводья и сказала, что с удовольствием позаботится о его лошади. Боб Саре не нравился. За все время, что он жил в доме Марты, она ни разу с ним не разговаривала.

 

— Боб, я волновалась за тебя, когда ты не вернулся с Чарли из Канзас-Сити, — улыбнулась Марта. — Рада, что ты в порядке.

 

— А где Чарли? — спросил Джесси.

 

— Он… — Марта обернулась на лестницу. — Только вернулся из Сент-Джозефа.

 

— Ездил посмотреть на повешение ублюдка Пинчона, — Чарли скатился по лестнице. Улыбаясь, он пожал руку Джесси, потом похлопал по плечу Боба. — Вы ведь слышали эту историю про самый первый дом, отстроенный в Сент-Джозефе. Слышали про сумасшедшую семейку в нем обитавшую?

 

— Ты ездил смотреть на повешение или обчистить карманы тех, кто пришел поглазеть на повешение? — усмехнулся Джесси.

 

— Ты же меня знаешь, Джесси, я своего не упущу, — рассмеялся Чарли.

 

Они сели за стол. Марта поставила перед Джесси тарелку с мясом и овощами.

 

— И как улов Чарли?

 

— Двадцать долларов.

 

— Маловато, — усмехнулся Джесси.

 

— Было бы больше, если бы местные карманники меня не заметили. На площадь все важные люди города пришли. Все толкались у виселицы, хотели услышать, что колдун перед смертью скажет.

 

— Приговоренный был колдуном?

 

— Да неужели ты не слышал, Джесси? Весь южный Канзас об этом только и говорил последнюю неделю. Двести лет назад, когда французы и англичане сюда приехали, один человек построил дом на реке. Хорошее место выбрал, построил дом, завел семью. Но рядом околачивались индейцы. Убить их послали генерала Пинчона. Он спалил индейскую деревню и в награду за это получил грамоту на земли в русле реки. Когда приехал, оказалось, земли уже заняты. Ну и началась у них тяжба. То ли десять лет, то ли двадцать длилась. Только кто мог с генералом тягаться? Пинчон обвинил хозяина земли в колдовстве и казнил его. Потом прогнал его жену и детей, снес их лачугу и построил на том месте белокаменный дом.

 

Как обычно, Чарли ел и разговаривал одновременно. При этом размахивал руками и вилкой. Джесси же, наоборот, не прикоснулся к еде, время от времени он кивал, поощряя Чарли.

 

— Так вот, перед тем как его повесили, старик, обвиненный в колдовстве, проклял всех потомков Пинчона. И через год после его смерти начала происходить чертовщина. Сначала умер генерал. Сидел у себя в кабинете, и вдруг кровь повалила у него из ушей, рта и ноздрей. Не останавливалась, пока вся не вытекла. Потом дух колдуна стал преследовать наследников генерала. Через двадцать пять лет свел с ума и заставил покончить собой его внучку. В следующем поколение свихнулось сразу двое детей — пятилетние близнецы поубивали друг друга. Потом была женщина, в которую вселился дух, она утопила своего ребенка. А теперь злой дух завладел еще одним Пинчоном, и тот зарезал своего отца.

 

— Не пойму, при чем здесь духи, — сказал Джесси.

 

— Младший Пинчон зарезал отца, потому что им дух овладел.

 

Марта убрала тарелки и поставила на стол бутылку с самогоном. Чарли разлил белесую, пахнущую медом и спиртом жидкость по стаканам и сразу опрокинул один в себя. Джесси закурил.

 

Марта поднялась наверх, укладывать спать дочь.

 

— А как по мне, так более вероятно, что он зарезал старика из-за денег или в пьяной ссоре.

 

— При всем уважении, Джесси, — покачал головой Чарли. — Но никто, кто знает историю этой проклятой семейки, не верит в обычные причины. Всему виной сумасшествие и вмешательство злых сил.

 

— Так можно любое преступление списать на злые силы. Может, тобой тоже Чарли духи овладели, когда ты в Ку-клукс-клан пять лет назад подался?

 

— Нет, с ними я связался, потому что глуп и пьян был. Но здесь другое…

 

— Может, мы поезда тоже грабили, потому что нам злые духи шепнули?

 

— А?

 

— На прошлое рождество, когда у нас все сорвалось, может тоже духи виноваты? — предположил Джесси.

 

Чарли непонимающе хлопнул глазами, застыл с открытым ртом, не зная, как реагировать.

 

— А что, хорошее оправдание для всех неудач и преступлений, — рассмеялся Джесси. — Духи вселились.

 

— Да, — засмеялся следом за ним Чарли. — Не иначе как нас проклял кто-то.

 

Боб не видел, как Джесси достал револьвер и не сразу понял, что произошло. Прогремел выстрел, глаза защипало от дыма. Чарли качнулся и упал вместе со стулом. Боб смотрел на рану у него между глаз и не верил в происходящее.

 

Этого не может быть! Это неправда.

 

Где-то слева хлопнула дверь, заскрипели половицы.

 

— Иди спать, Марта, — велел Джесси, и Боб услышал быстрые удаляющиеся шаги.

 

— Знаешь, в Калифорнии я играл в карты в одном салуне. Мужик напротив меня постоянно жульничал. Об этом знали все за столом. Всем это надоело. И вот мы, шесть человек, сидим и гадаем, кто его прикончит. У кого первого нервы сдадут. Понимаешь, двойной покер? Двойной блеф. У кого выдержки дольше хватит. И вот один из нас проиграл все, даже часы, что ему остались от отца, не выдержал и бах! — Джесси усмехнулся. Он выстрелил в Чарли из-под стола. Боб видел только струйку дыма, поднимающуюся от паха Джесси. Теперь Джесси положил револьвер на стол. Он по- прежнему сжимал рукоятку и смотрел на Боба. А Боб в смятении переводил взгляд с лица Джесси на дуло револьвера. Снова и снова, и наконец, его взгляд замер на оружии. — Он выстрелил жулику между глаз. И знаешь, что было дальше? Жулик говорит: я поднимаю ставки. Говорит с пулей в черепе! Как ни в чем не бывало. А потом он открылся и у него — карэ. Он даже начал выигрыш по карманам распихивать, часы проигравшего убийцы присвоил и только потом умер. Представляешь? Он полчаса с пулей в черепе разговаривал и в карты играл! — рассмеялся Джесси. — Я пристрелил его убийцу. Он хотел забрать часы, но я решил, что тот, кто играл с пулей в черепе заслуживает, чтобы его похоронили с выигрышем. А ты как считаешь, Боб?

 

Боб не слушал. Если бы Джесси не повысил голос, он бы не понял, что его о чем-то спрашивают. Он смотрел на Джесси, глаза резало, комок подступил к горлу. Джесси поднял револьвер и направил его на Боба. По лицу Джесси прошла судорога, его черты исказились.

 

— У Хайтов ты вырубил меня, связал и выебал, пока я был без сознания! — выплюнул Джесси. — Ты думал, тебе за это ничего не будет, Боб?

 

Боб не мог дышать. Ненависть во взгляде Джесси пугала гораздо больше, чем оружие в его руках.

 

— Ты помнишь, что я сделал с янки, которые отымели меня на глазах у моей матери? Я убил их. Отрезал им яйца перед смертью. А ты думал тебе ничего не будет?!

 

Стреляй, мысленно взмолился Боб, только не смотри на меня так. Он действительно хотел умереть в эту минуту. Он… Из-за него… Боб посмотрел на мертвого Чарли, и слезы затуманили взгляд. Сквозь пелену слез он видел, как быстро вздымается и опадает грудь Джесси, как очень медленно он прячет револьвер и встает на ноги. Когда Джесси обошел стол и приблизился к нему, Боб моргнул, слезы потекли по щекам.

 

— Помоги мне убрать здесь, — сказал Джесси Джеймс, приседая над трупом его брата. Боб сам не понял, как скатился на колени и упал рядом с Чарли. Словно со стороны он слышал собственные всхлипы. Несколько раз вытирал лицо рукавом, и все равно ничего не видел из-за проклятых слез.

 

Джесси взял Чарли подмышки, Боб за ноги. Вместе они вынесли его во двор.

 

— Принеси лопату, — тихо приказал Джесси.

 

В сарае Марты на крюках сушилось мясо и сыр, в углу стояла бочка с пивом. У правой стены валялись грабли, лопаты и вилы. Боб разбросал их всех, прежде чем смог дрожащими руками найти то, что ему нужно. Возвращаясь, он смотрел себе под ноги, не осмеливаясь поднять взгляд на Джесси. Земля обледенела. Боб остервенело бил по ней лопатой. Напряжение в мышцах прогнало дрожь. Только мерзко стучали зубы. Копая, Боб несколько раз прикусил себе язык.

 

Холодный ветер высушил слезы. Боб видел, как земля падает на спину Чарли, путается в его волосах, и ничего не чувствовал. Не было страха, волнений, переживаний, только холодное осознание — я заслужил смерть, заслужил что-то худшее чем смерть. Раньше Боб наивно верил, что нет ничего хуже отчаяния висельника. Теперь он знал, что отчаяние не предел. За отчаянием стояла пустота. И в этой пустоте Боб будет мечтать об отчаянии.

 

Засунув большие пальцы за пояс, Джесси наблюдал за тем, как Боб работает. Когда он закончил, Джесси, не произнеся ни слова, ушел в дом.

 

Несколько мгновений Боб не двигался. Постепенно дрожь вернулась в согретые работой мышцы. Боб ждал, когда дрожь превратится в боль, ждал, когда от холода тело сведет судорога. Он был бы рад, если бы холод убил его. Но это было невозможно, потому Боб поднялся и пошел прочь от дома. Грязь хлюпала под ногами, ветер пригибал траву к земле.

 

Казалось, Боб шел по черному ночному полю целую вечность, шел, ничего не видя вокруг. Постепенно оцепенение рассеялось, и Боб заметил тени. Густые, тяжелые, подвижные, они скользили впереди, справа, слева и позади него. Бобу казалось, тени преследуют его. Захотелось обернуться и убедиться, что никто не целится ему в затылок. Оглянувшись, Боб увидел пустоту и испытал ужас, которого никогда не испытывал раньше. Он сел на землю, подтянул ноги к груди и уткнулся лицом в колени. Лишь бы не смотреть в темноту, лишь бы не видеть. Сердце стучало, как заведенное. Боб снова ощутил знакомую тошноту — в груди давило, а щеки горели, как в лихорадке.

 

Наверное, он потерял сознание или заснул, потому что он вдруг почувствовал, как Джесси убирает волосы с его лба. Бобу показалось, что он слышит голос Джесси. Какой же ты размазня, Боб, шептал это голос, тише, Боб, все хорошо, тебе нужно попить.

 

Боб открыл глаза и увидел сидящее в траве солнце. Глаза заболели от яркого света, но слез больше не было. Боб облизал губы, ему действительно хотелось пить. Это ощущение, воспоминания из сна, заставили его подумать о Джесси. Боб почувствовал злость и тоску. Вспомнил, что хотел показать Джесси свою коллекцию книг. Вспомнил, как представлял себе этот интимный и доверительный момент, мнил, что это загладит все жестокости и унижения, что были между ними.

 

Какой же он был идиот. Джесси не нужны его книги. Ему нет дела до сентиментальных чувств Боба, до его детских восторгов и сокровенных мыслей. Джесси интересовали только его действия.

 

— Ты вырубил меня, связал и выебал, пока я был без сознания, — сказал Джесси. И это была правда. Как бы Боб не хотел забыть об этом, как бы не хотел, чтобы этого никогда не произошло, это случилось. Так же, как и то, что перед этим Джесси избил и опустил Боба.

 

И после всего того, что они сделали друг с другом, Боб наивно мечтал все исправить, показав Джесси дурацкие книжки? После того, что он сделал с Джесси, а сейчас это казалось Бобу страшнее того, что Джесси сделал с ним, после этого он смел спрашивать Джесси — что я должен сделать, чтобы ты доверял мне?

 

Это же очевидно. Боб поднялся на ноги и пошел назад. Солнце светило, но не грело, он опять дрожал от холода, а дом все не показывался на горизонте. Как же далеко он забрел? Через пятьсот шагов Боба охватили беспокойство и дурные предчувствия. Что, если Джесси уехал? Что, если Джесси исчез навсегда? Боб не успел сказать ему, как сильно сожалеет о том, что сделал. Боб ускорил шаг, вскоре он уже бежал. Он понимал, что никогда не сможет найти верных слов, не сможет объяснить Джесси, как отчаянно он презирает и ненавидит себя за то, что сделал. Но теперь Боб знал, как должен поступить.

 

Обычно Марта вставала до рассвета и начинала печь булочки. В утренние часы в доме всегда пахло свежим хлебом. Сегодня Марта и ее дочь, напуганные вчерашней стрельбой, заперлись в своей комнате. Гостиная и кухня пустовали.

 

Боб поморщился, когда ступени старой лестницы заскрипели под его ногами. Уже наверху он подумал — скрип это хорошо. Это то, что нужно. Он должен шуметь. Пусть Джесси узнает, что он вернулся. Боб вовсе не хотел застать Джесси врасплох. Не хотел подкрадываться.

 

Он прислушался, ему показалось, что он слышит скрип кровати. Будто Джесси перевернулся с боку на бок. Боб постучал и вошел.

 

Джесси не спал, он лежал в одежде на одеяле, заложив руки за голову. Показная расслабленность его позы не скрывала, а только подчеркивала его измученный вид, запавшие щеки, темные круги под покрасневшими злыми глазами. Взгляд Джесси по-прежнему был полон ярости, презрения и недоверия. Всего того, чего Боб боялся больше смерти. Этот взгляд заставил Боба почувствовать себя под прицелом и вспомнить об оружие. Он бегло оглядел комнату и увидел, что оба кольта Джесси лежат на стуле у двери. Сейчас они были ближе к Бобу, чем к Джесси.

 

Джесси был безоружен. Он злился на Боба, не доверял ему, но лежал перед ним безоружный, вытянувшись на кровати в полный рост, как легкая мишень. И он не пошевелился, лишь сильнее сжал челюсти, когда Боб поспешно потянулся к своей кобуре. Избавившись от оружия, Боб сделал шаг вперед и начал судорожно стягивать с себя одежду. От страха его руки словно одеревенели и плохо слушались. Боб боялся, но знал, что поступает правильно. Есть только один способ доказать Джесси, что он принадлежит ему душой и телом, что готов сделать для него все. Единственный способ после того, что случилось. Не дыша, Боб стоял обнаженным перед Джесси. Очень долго Джесси не шевелился, взгляд его оставался холодным. Потом он прикрыл глаза.

 

— Ты выглядишь жалко, даже твой член съежился от холода, — Джесси сдвинулся на край кровати и протянул Бобу руку.

 

Боб с благодарностью ухватился за нее, лег рядом с Джесси и вжался холодным носом в его плечо. Он чувствовал себя жалким. Ни о каком возбуждении не могло быть и речи. Он по-прежнему боялся. Представлял, как Джесси ударит его, перевернет его лицом в подушку, унизит и причинит боль. Боб знал, что заслужил это. Его сердце билось, как сумасшедшее, дыхание никак не удавалось выровнять, вся воля уходила на то, чтобы лежать спокойно, не убегать, не просить прощения и пощады.

 

Но вместо того, чтобы мучить, Джесси обнял его, положил раскрытую ладонь ему на спину и прижался щекой к его макушке.

 

Где-то в доме скрипнула дверь, за окном закричала ворона. Джесси погладил Боба по спине. Рука его была такой теплой, такой нежной, что Боб заплакал. Он намочил рубашку Джесси. Собственные всхлипы казались ему оглушительно громкими. Но Джесси ничего не говорил, продолжал гладить его по спине, и постепенно Боб успокоился и соскользнул в сон.

 

Он проснулся в тепле, под одеялом, бедрами, грудью и лицом он вжимался в Джесси. Боб дернулся, открыл глаза, устыдился своей наготы, своего непрошенного неожиданного, непонятного возбуждения. Живот подвело от страха.

 

После нескольких часов сна его тело и сознание протестовали против сумасшедшего решения отчаявшейся, запутавшейся в чувстве вины души, отдать себя Джесси на растерзание. Сейчас Боб боялся Джесси, его близости, его тела, его возбуждения.

 

Наверное, Джесси прочитал все эти эмоции на его лице и невесело усмехнулся.

 

За окном солнце клонилось к закату. В комнате было мало света, по углам собирались тени. Впервые Боб видел вблизи глаза Джесси. Голубые и светлые, как осеннее небо после грозы. Уставшие и совсем не опасные.

 

— Когда я был в отряде Андерсона, янки постоянно охотились за нами, нам часто приходилось спать под открытым небом. Чтобы согреться, многие укладывались под одним одеялом. Шестнадцатилетние — восемнадцатилетние мальчишки. Наивные, напуганные и постоянно возбужденные. Когда мы думали о смерти… Когда вспоминали тех, кто умер вчера. Когда представляли, что сами умрем завтра… Нам казалось, что все можно. Плевать, как ты выглядишь, плевать, что о тебе подумают. Ведь завтра ты все равно умрешь. Главное удовольствие, короткая вспышка удовлетворения, которая заставит тебя забыть о твоем страхе.

 

Шепот Джесси успокаивал Боба. Джесси погладил его по щеке, легко коснулся пальцами виска и волос.

 

— Первого недоноска, которому я разрешил прикоснуться к себе, после того как янки меня отымели, звали Том Пастор, — Джесси погладили подбородок и шею Боба. — Он заикался и не выговаривал несколько букв. Думаю, он даже не умел читать, но стрелял и дрочил быстро и ловко. Это было так здорово, на миг забыть обо всем. О смерти, о том, что было, что будет и просто получать удовольствие. А на следующий день Тому продырявили штыком живот. Некоторые умирают от таких ран быстро. Но Том был крепким, он умирал всю ночь. А я сидел рядом и слушал его стоны, плач и проклятья. Мне следовало его застрелить, но я не мог. Андерсон сказал потом, что это хорошо. То есть хорошо, что Том умирал долго, а я смотрел. Он сказал, этот опыт даст мне верное представление о времени и ценности жизни. И в следующий раз я не буду долго сомневаться, прежде чем спустить курок.

 

Когда рука Джесси скользнула на грудь Боба, он закрыл глаза и вжал лицо в шею Джесси.

 

— Это стало традицией, дурацким ритуалом. Церковь никогда не одобрила бы такой обряд. Мы дрочили друг другу перед каждым боем. Мы никогда не сговаривались и не обсуждали это. Достаточно было посмотреть друг на друга, залезть под чужое одеяло, и страх уходил.

 

Джесси гладил его бока и живот, и Боб возбудился. Он издал удивленный и жалобный стон, когда Джесси обхватил его член. Почувствовав, что Джесси улыбается ему в волосы, он покраснел и тоже усмехнулся. Он смеялся над своей глупостью, страхами и над горячим удовольствием, которое не мог контролировать. Оно накатывало волнами, удивляло, пугало, лишало разума и воли. Джесси поцеловал Боба в висок, и к удовольствию примешалась бессмысленная, глупая радость. Он прижался губами к шее Джесси, прикоснулся языком к его соленой коже и кончил от осознания собственной наглости и бесстыдства. Погруженный в свое удовольствие, Боб не заметил, как положил руку на грудь Джесси. Сейчас он с удивлением почувствовал, как под ладонью бьется сердце Джесси. Быстро. Так же быстро, как его собственное. А может, быстрее. Джесси глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул, Боб опустил руку ниже. Джесси втянул живот и пальцы Боба скользнули под его ремень, коснулись спутанных, влажных от пота волос в паху. Воспоминания пришли яркой вспышкой, и у Боба перехватило дыхание. Он помнил, какой гладкой и нежной была под пальцами кожа Джесси. Помнил, как сжимал в кулаке его пульсирующую плоть.

 

Недавно Боб думал об унижении, которому они друг друга подвергли. Его пугала связь боли и возбуждения. Он решил, что возбуждение обязательно ведет к боли и унижению. Однажды от возбуждения он причинил Джесси боль.

 

Несколько дней назад он убедил себя, что если они больше никогда не прикоснутся друг к другу, то смогут избежать боли и унижения. Каким же глупым и наивным он был тогда. Как мог он обманывать себя, отказываться от того, чего ему хотелось с первой минуты, как он увидел Джесси?

 

Джесси припустил штаны и закрыл глаза.

 

Не веря своему счастью, Боб дотронулся до его члена, отодвинул крайнюю плоть, провел ногтем по выступающей вене, потер покрасневшую головку. Не думая, действуя на инстинктах, он облизал ладонь и сжал нежную пульсирующую плоть в кулаке.

 

С восторгом он смотрел как дрожат ресницы Джесси, как дергается его кадык. Джесси морщился и облизывал губы. И Боб поверил, что это бесстыдное и откровенное удовольствие защитит их от боли и унижения.

 

Сейчас ему все казалось простым. Эйфория, дыхание в такт, удовольствие, как откровение. Когда Джесси излился в его ладонь, Боб ощутил гордость, нежность и восторг.

 

Джесси открыл глаза, взъерошил волосы Боба и положил его голову себе на плечо.

 

Засыпая, Боб вдыхал запах Джесси, а проснулся от того, что ему снился Чарли. Чарли толкал Боба, обзывал идиотом и лентяем. Боб резко сел. Спина покрылась холодным потом. Солнечный свет бил в окно, безжалостно высвечивая трещины на потолке и стенах, мятую постель, скомканную одежду на полу, стул у двери и лежащие на нем револьверы.

 

Джесси положил ладонь ему между лопаток, и Боб вздрогнул.

 

— Ты обещал показать мне свою коллекцию книг.

 

Боб зажмурился, в груди у него закололо. Он вдруг почувствовал себя очень несчастным и больным. Жалким. Вчера Боб похоронил Чарли, сегодня скучал по нему и отдал бы все, лишь бы Чарли был жив.

 

Не одеваясь, Боб соскользнул на пол и достал из-под кровати свою коллекцию книг и журналов. Погладив верхнюю обложку, Боб разложил их перед Джесси. Он будто приносил жертву языческому богу и не осмеливался поднять на него взгляд.

 

Некоторое время Джесси молчал. Боб сидел голышом на коленях у кровати, кожа у него покрылась мурашками.

 

— Ты не почитаешь мне? — усмехнулся Джесси, приподнимаясь на локтях. Натянутая улыбка, угроза в глазах, кривая линия плеч, пульсирующая вена на шее. Он напоминал гончую перед стартом, сейчас сорвется с места и вцепится зубами в шкуру кролика.

 

Боб взял журнал, привычно перевернул страницы. К этой истории он возвращался чаще всего. Поезд. Испуганный машинист. Джесси в маске и с револьверами. Но больше всего воображение Боба возбуждал момент, когда Джесси передавал машинисту записку для газеты. Мальчишкой Боб представлял, что это послание предназначалось ему.

 

Боб читал с трудом, ему никак не удавалось сосредоточиться. Взгляд перепрыгивал со строчки на строчку. Джесси сидел рядом и наблюдал за ним. В его присутствие слова, которые раньше казались важными, теряли смысл.

 

Боб вздохнул с облегчением, когда Джесси накрыл левой рукой раскрытые страницы, жестом приказывая прекратить чтение.

 

— Это все ложь, — сказал он.

 

— Конечно, — согласился Боб.

 

Их руки лежали рядом, и неожиданно для себя Боб погладил покалеченный палец Джесси.

 

— Рассказать тебе, как это случилось? — спросил Джесси.

 

Боб поднял на него взгляд и кивнул. Ему показалось, что в улыбке Джесси что-то изменилось, напряжение уступило место уверенности, будто Джесси принял важное решение.

 

Перевернув ладонь, он переплел пальцы с пальцами Боба и сел. Одеяло упало, обнажив грудь и живот Джесси.

 

— Мне было столько же, сколько тебе сейчас. Девятнадцать. Столько же, сколько Арчи, когда его убили. Я ошивался с ребятами Андерсона. Я выпил и решил почистить свой револьвер. Я сам отстрелил себе палец по пьяни. Веришь?

 

Боб посмотрел в лицо Джесси, ища подсказку.

 

— Я спросил, веришь ли ты, что я сам отстрелил себе палец, Боб?

 

— Да.

 

— Зря, Боб. Я столько врал в своей жизни, что сам уже не понимаю где правда, а где ложь, — Джесси сжал пальцы Боба. — Поверишь мне, если я скажу, что не хотел убивать миссис Хайт? Вуда? Дика? Чарли?

 

Боб сглотнул. Джесси больше не улыбался.

 

— Нет? Вот и молодец, Боб. Люди всегда врут. Но я знаю, кто никогда не станет тебе врать.

 

Джесси отпустил руку Боба, встал с кровати и подошел к стулу. Боб заметил несколько длинных шрамов от плети на его спине, россыпь мелких — на пояснице и правой голени.

 

Джесси подошел к стулу и взял револьвер. Он стоял к Бобу спиной. Боб слышал щелчок барабана, но не видел, что Джесси делает, разглядывал его затылок, спину и ягодицы.

 

Держа револьвер дулом вниз, Джесси вернулся к Бобу. Он сел на пол, согнул ноги в коленях и положил на них руки. Живот Джесси подрагивал, мошонка прижималась к полу, член был наполовину возбужден.

 

— Смерть, Боб. Смерть никогда не врет. Нет ничего убедительней смерти.

 

Боб непонимающе моргнул.

 

— Возьми, — приказал Джесси и протянул ему револьвер. Боб по инерции подчинился.

 

— Теперь направь на меня и скажи: ты убил моего брата.

 

Боб замер.

 

— Ну же, Боб? — прикрикнул на него Джесси. — Ты сидишь тут передо мной на коленях, читаешь какую-то чушь, слушаешь, как я говорю чушь, но думаешь ты сейчас о Чарли. У тебя гордость вообще есть? Хоть раз будь мужчиной и посмотри правде в глаза! Я убил твоего брата. Такие вещи не прощаются! Черт, Боб! Скажи это сейчас! Или потом будет только сложней.

 

У Боба задрожали губы. Джесси выхватил револьвер из его безвольных рук, направил ему в лицо и нажал на курок. Раздался щелчок, и у Боба на глаза навернулись слезы. Все произошло так быстро, что он не смог в полной мере прочувствовать весь ужас происходящего, помнил лишь как сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу, а затем наступило облегчение.

 

— Видел бы ты себя сейчас, — рассмеялся Джесси — Лицо стало бледным, как у мертвеца. Взгляд совсем обезумел.

 

— Перестань, Джесси, — оборвал его Боб.

 

Джесси подался вперед, подвинулся ближе и крутанул барабан.

 

— В нем одна пуля. Я выстрелил в тебя, теперь ты стреляешь в меня. Хочешь, будем стрелять друг другу в ноги? — Джесси опустил ствол, прикоснулся револьвером к колену Боба, провел по бедру, остановился у мошонки. — Или в яйца?

 

— Это не смешно.

 

— Так или иначе, теперь моя очередь, — Джесси улыбнулся, приставил пистолет к виску и нажал на курок.

 

От страха у Боба заложило уши и заслезились глаза. Но Джесси не дал ему сморгнуть слезы, провел нагретым металлом по его плечу и приказал:

 

— Прижми ладонь к полу, Боб.

 

Смотря Джесси в глаза, Боб подчинился. У него горело все тело, сердце стучало, как сумасшедшее. Он едва слышал щелчок, за ударами крови в ушах. Снова осечка. Джесси поднес револьвер к своему виску.

 

Боб понял, что время истекло. Он бросился вперед, перехватил руку с револьвером, опрокинул Джесси на спину, придавил его своим весом к полу и прижался губами к его губам. Боб не понимал, что происходит. Страх подстегивал возбуждение, и Боб с отчаянием цеплялся за Джесси, кусал его губы, беспорядочно ощупывал его плечи, бока и бедра. Джесси обнял его, одной рукой надавил на затылок, второй — погладил поясницу. Когда Джесси сжал его ягодицу, Боб испугался и начал вырываться.

 

— Тише, — прошептал ему в губы Джесси. Он просунул руку между их телами, обхватил оба члена, провел кулаком вниз-вверх. Боб уткнулся лицом в плечо Джесси и засмеялся. Он смеялся и никак не мог остановиться. Он сам не понимал, смеется он от облегчения, радости или испуга.

 

— Уже все хорошо, Боб, — прошептал ему на ухо Джесси. — Теперь все будет хорошо.

 

Они кончили одновременно, и Джесси не убирал руку с члена Боба, пока он полностью не обмяк. Скатившись с Джесси, Боб лег рядом и обнял его рукой поперек груди.

 

— Признайся, ты первый раз целовался, Боб? Правда? Поверить не могу, что ты настолько невинный.

 

Боб приподнялся на локтях и навис над Джесси. Ему казалось, он может рассматривать Джесси часами, снова и снова удивляться каждой морщине, каждой тени в глазах, слипшимся ресницам и каждой проступающей под кожей вене.

 

Боб имел слабое представление о том, чем занимаются наедине мужчина и женщина. Он никогда не подозревал, что однажды захочет, чтобы ему дрочил другой мужчина. Джесси прав, Боб никогда не целовался. Не смущаясь своего невежества, Боб наклонился вперед и снова прижался к губам Джесси. Борода Джесси царапала его подбородок, и у Боба подводило живот и ныло в груди от удовольствия. Он смотрел, как подрагивают ресницы Джесси, и ему хотелось кричать от радости.

 

— Я тоже никогда не целовался, — выдохнул Джесси. — С мужчинами. Только с женщиной. С Зи. С моей женой.

 

Боб не понял, зачем Джесси уточняет, но почувствовал, что для него это важно. Джесси будто старался вспомнить что-то хорошее в своей жизни.

 

С улицы донесся шум. Джесси вскочил на ноги и подошел к окну.

 

— Проклятье, Марта, — пробормотал он и начал быстро одеваться.

 

Боб положил руку себе на живот. Под пальцами перекатывалась засохшая сперма. Повернув голову, он посмотрел на брошенный Джесси револьвер, и попытался понять, что только что произошло. Боб дотянулся до оружия, сел и заглянул в барабан. Где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что пули в нем нет. Но она была. Лежала в ячейке, повернувшись к Бобу желтым взрывателем. Джесси выстрелил три раза. Скорей всего, первый раз, стреляя Бобу в лицо, он нарочно поставил барабан на пустышку. Но потом он стрелял еще дважды. Один раз в ладонь Боба, другой — себе в голову. И он сделал бы это снова, если бы Боб его не остановил.

 

Боб тяжело вздохнул и сглотнул горькую слюну. Как близко они подошли к смерти? Джесси сказал, что смерть никогда не врет. Показал, что готов пустить себе пулю в лоб. А еще он говорил об убийстве Чарли. Говорил, что ему жаль, говорил о прощении.

 

Только все это было нечестно. Как передергивать в карты. Будто Джесси играл в карты и одновременно стрелял в потолок, чтобы отвлечь противника. Отвлечь, напугать, обмануть. Джесси не раскаивался в убийстве, игру с револьвером он затеял, чтобы отвлечь Боба от мыслей об убийстве Чарли.

 

Но Боба не нужно было отвлекать, он знал, кто виноват в смерти Чарли. Не Джесси, но себе Боб никогда не сможет простить убийство Чарли. Это из-за него Джесси выстрелил в Чарли. Боб причинил боль Джесси. Джесси ударил в ответ. Только Боб один во всем виноват. Джесси должен был пристрелить его, а не Чарли.

 

Боб никак не мог понять, почему то бесконечно-светлое чувство, что он всегда испытывал к Джесси, чувство, которое освещало всю его жизнь, привело к таким мерзким и темным поступкам.

 

— Я сказал нет, Марта, — услышал Боб голос Джесси.

 

Не одеваясь, он подошел к окну. Увидел запряженную телегу. Девочка и женщина сидели на козлах. Джесси держал под уздцы старого мерина с облезлым хвостом.

 

С поля дул сильный ветер. Он бросал волосы Джесси ему в лицо, подкидывал вверх подол платья Марты.

 

— Мы уедем через день или два, — сказал Джесси уже мягче. — Тогда и съездите в город. Но пока я здесь, лучше никому не покидать ферму.

 

Лицо Марты было бледным, бело-серым, как потрескавшиеся стены вокруг Боба. Девочка во дворе что-то сказала, но Боб не услышал ее слов. Зато увидел, как Джесси улыбается, снимает Сару с телеги и уводит к конюшне.

 

Боб спустился как раз в тот момент, когда дочь Марты влетела в дом с визгом.

 

— Джесси подарил мне свою лошадь. Теперь у меня есть настоящая скаковая лошадь!

 

Марта успела развести огонь и возилась у плиты. В спешке она криво повязала передник — правая лямка висела под мышкой, а Марта, казалось, не замечала этого.

 

За завтраком Джесси спросил Марту о какой-то чепухе, но вместо того, чтобы ответить, она растерялась и побледнела. Боб чувствовал ее страх. Марта боялась Джесси, боялась человека, который приехал в ее дом, застрелил ее кузена, теперь играл с ее дочерью и делал ей подарки. В каждом жесте и слове Джесси Марта видела угрозу. Боб все понимал, его начинало тошнить каждый раз, когда Марта опускала глаза и комкала свой передник.

 

— Пошли, Боб, — Джесси положил ему руку на плечо.

 

— Давай построим для Сары несколько барьеров, — сказал он, когда они вышли на улицу.

 

Утреннее солнце запуталось в паутине туч. В курятнике надрывались куры. Перед крыльцом дрались за кость два щенка.

 

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, Боб, — сказал Джесси и хлопнул его по спине.

 

— А седло? Седло ты мне тоже подаришь? — спросила Сара.

 

— Нет. Я куплю тебе новое. Это седло я пристрою на старую клячу Чарли. Когда буду уезжать, мне понадобится лошадь. Но сегодня ты можешь ездить в моем седле.

 

Боб принес из сарая доски и инструменты. С поля подул холодный ветер.

 

Джесси был в одной рубашке, и случайно коснувшись его плеча, Боб почувствовал жар его тела.

 

— Не ударь себе молотком по пальцам, Боб, — ухмылялся Джесси.

 

Они работали на свежем воздухе. Движения быстро разогнали кровь. Когда Боб вспотел, Джесси вытер его лоб рукавом своей рубашки. Поставив первый барьер, Джесси носком сапога толкнул пятку Боба. Убери ногу, сказал он. Еще через некоторое время он вынул щепку из волос Боба. Простые, короткие прикосновения, между делом, невзначай. Иногда они заставляли Боба краснеть, ему казалось, что Джесси обращается с ним, как с ребенком. Иногда — забавляли. Когда Джесси отвесил Бобу очередной подзатыльник, Боб толкнул Джесси локтем. Им нравилось дотрагиваться друг до друга. Боб быстро привык к этим прикосновениям. Тянулся к ним, провоцировал их, вскоре ему казалось, что чувствовать близость Джесси так же естественно, как дышать.

 

— Эти барьеры слишком низкие, — поморщилась Сара. — Я не вчера на лошадь села. Могу взять преграду и повыше.

 

— В тебе я не сомневаюсь. Но моя лошадь не привыкла прыгать. Эти барьеры для нее в самый раз для начала. Правда, Боб? — Джесси смотрел на него с улыбкой и странной смесью ожидания и надежды.

 

Боб кивнул, его распирало от гордости, что Джесси советуется с ним.

 

Вечером, когда солнце коснулось травы, а облака почернели, Марта сказала, что у нее болит голова и поднялась наверх. Ей пришлось прикрикнуть на Сару, чтобы забрать ее с собой в комнату. На полу у кухонного порога валялся леденец. Сколько Боб жил у Марты, она никогда не уходила спать, не прибравшись в доме. Ему захотелось подняться к ней в комнату и все рассказать, объяснить, почему Джесси убил Чарли и чья в этом вина. Признаться, что во всем виноват он, Боб. И попросить Марту не смотреть на Джесси с таким страхом и ненавистью. За этим импульсом пришло чувство беспомощности. Он не сумеет убедить Марту. Боб никого не сумеет убедить.

 

— Когда к нам пришли янки, их солдаты заняли город, они забирали все лучшие продукты. Хлеб, мясо. Оставляли только то, что засохло или заплесневело, — Джесси снял с плиты кипящий чайник. — Ма заливала сыр кипятком, добавляла листья табака и специи. Попробуй, Боб.

 

Сыр тянулся и лип к пальцам. От специй щипало в носу.

 

— Правда, вкусно?

 

Боб кивнул.

 

Он смотрел, как Джесси двигается, как ходит по кухне, приседает около очага, подкидывает дрова в печку, вытирает руки, собирает тарелки, разливает чай, и ему казалось, что так было всегда. Или должно было быть. Тихий голос Джесси убаюкивал, запах его сигар успокаивал, Боб хотел прижаться лбом к плечу Джесси. И от мысли, что Джесси не будет против, кожа у Боба покрылась мурашками.

 

Обычно Марта с вечера запасалась дровами на утро и складывала их под окном на кухне. Заметив, что сегодня она забыла это сделать, Боб накинул куртку, вышел в темноту и направился к сараю.

 

Откинув брезент, он наощупь выбрал сухие поленья — не слишком крупные, без сучков и коры — и вернулся к дому. На крыльце ему под ноги бросился щенок. Боб оступился и едва не упал. В следующее мгновение в его висок уперся револьвер. Действуя на инстинктах, Боб вскинул руки, толкнул вязанку дров в лицо нападавшему и попытался сбить его с ног. Они вместе упали на заледеневшую землю. Оказавшись сверху, Боб ударил нападавшего по почкам, получил пистолетом в лицо. Перед глазами потемнело. Следующий удар по голове свалил Боба на спину, заставил разжать кулаки. Дуло револьвера уперлось ему между глаз. Боб засучил ногами по земле, как перевернутый на спину жук, пытаясь одновременно отодвинуться и убежать.

 

— Хватит, — прошипел Фрэнк, и Боб замер.

 

Света из окна было достаточно, чтобы он мог разглядеть серое, уставшее лицо Фрэнка. Боб вспомнил, как недооценил Фрэнка при первой встрече и принял его болезненным вид за физическую слабость.

 

Два удара сердца, и Боб вспомнил, что ненавидит Фрэнка, вспомнил слова Джесси: «Фрэнк хочет избавиться от меня. Он готовит мне ловушку, потому Дик сначала выстрелил в Вуда»

 

— Джесси! Здесь Фрэнк! — закричал Боб и тут же получил револьвером по зубам. От удара его голова дернулась, носоглотку залило кровью.

 

Боб услышал, как скрипнула дверь, увидел прямоугольник света в пяти шагах от себя, услышал выстрел. Пуля ударила в землю.

 

— Отпусти его, Фрэнк, — сказал Джесси.

 

Фрэнк взял Боба за волосы, заставил сесть и прижал револьвер к его щеке.

 

— Я всего лишь хочу поговорить с тобой, Джесси. Я знаю, каким дерганным ты стал. Я хочу поговорить с тобой без твоих револьверов. Я тебе не враг, Джесси, — с каждым словом револьвер Фрэнка сильнее вдавливался в щеку Боба, заставил его наклонить голову, разжать зубы.

 

Джесси снял пояс с кобурой и кинул его к ногам Фрэнка. Боб дернулся, будто мог что-то изменить. Фрэнк снова ударил его.

 

— Прекрати! — крикнул Джесси. — Ты хотел поговорить со мной? Сдать меня властям, чтобы получить амнистию? Давай, Фрэнк, делай то, зачем пришел. Я без оружия. Или боишься, не справиться?

 

— Какой же ты ублюдок, Джесси. Я не собираюсь тебя убивать или сдавать. Я тебе жизнь спас. Забыл?

 

— Отпусти Боба, — процедил сквозь зубы Джесси.

 

— Да ничего я ему не сделаю, — Фрэнк оттолкнул от себя Боба и спрятал револьвер. Освободившись, Боб подполз к Джесси.

 

— Ну что? Теперь мы можем наконец-то поговорить? Может, пригласишь меня в дом? Где Чарли, кстати?

 

— Заходи, — сказал Джесси и отступил внутрь.

 

Фрэнк прошел мимо Боба, даже не взглянув на него. Уселся за стол и вытянул ноги. Джесси сел напротив и закурил. Боб попытался вытереть капающую из носа кровь рукавом, но она никак не унималась, тогда он прошел на кухню и несколько раз ополоснул разбитое лицо водой. Когда он обернулся, он заметил, что Фрэнк и Джесси смотрят на него.

 

— А ты никогда не умел выбирать друзей, Джесси. Всегда слишком хотел нравиться. Потому и спутался с этим пьяницей Эдвардсом. Он хотел возглавить демократическую партию, ты хотел славы. Тебе мало было просто ограблений, ты хотел, чтобы они выглядели благородно. Ты неплохо разбираешься в людях, понимаешь их низменные мотивы, но все равно приближаешь к себе только тех, кто лижет тебе задницу. Жополизов и трусов вроде этого мелкого Форда или пьяницы Эдвардса. Тебе всегда было нужно, чтобы кто-то убеждал тебя, что ты герой. Ты всегда считал себя выше тех, с кем ходил на дело. Ты презираешь конокрадов и воров за жадность, корыстолюбие. Воображаешь, что твое стремление к славе лучше и достойнее.

 

— Кому, как не тебе Фрэнк, должно быть известно, что, если бы генерал Ли выиграл войну, нас бы называли героями.

 

— Ну да, ты бы так хотел этого. Быть героем. Это то, к чему ты всегда стремился.

 

— Что поделать, — усмехнулся Джесси. — Я не мог позволить янки называть себя вором и убийцей.

 

— Но ты и есть вор и убийца, Джесси.

 

— Помнишь, что капитан Андерсон сказал перед тем, как отправить нас в Лоуренс?

 

— Господи, Джесси. Мы тогда только вынули из петель своих друзей. Мы были голодны, напуганы, озлобленны и пьяны, а наш командир был психом, который приказал нам убивать женщин и детей.

 

— Ты говоришь «были», Фрэнк? Как будто это осталось в прошлом. Андерсон сказал, не жалейте их, потому что они не пожалеют вас. Я чувствую это сейчас, я чувствовал это всегда, каждую минуту своей гребаной жизни. Я на собственной шкуре испытал, что это значит. Я слишком хорошо помню, что янки сделали с нашим отчимом и со мной, когда они искали тебя. Я постоянно живу с эти страхом, со страхом, что кто-то придет и сделает с моей семьей то же самое, что мы сделали с жителями Лоуренса. И не говори мне, Фрэнк, что все осталось в прошлом, — Джесси ударил по столу раскрытой ладонью.

 

Боб видел, как Джесси убивает, угрожает, врет и манипулирует, но он впервые видел, чтобы Джесси кричал.

 

Фрэнк поднял руки, будто сдаваясь.

 

— С тобой всегда было трудно спорить, Джесси. Ты никогда не считался с моим мнением.

 

— О чем ты хотел поговорить, Фрэнк?

 

— Это семейные дела, Джесси. Пусть мальчик уйдет, — Фрэнк кивнул на Боба.

 

— У меня нет от него тайн. За последние дни Боб изучил меня лучше, чем кто-либо.

 

— Вот как? — Фрэнк заинтересовано посмотрел на Боба, потом на Джесси. — И чем же вы занимались все это время? Не может быть! Так это все-таки ты ограбил почтовую карету около Сент-Джозефа, Джесси? И сколько там было? Правда, что вы забрали двадцать тысяч?

 

— Нет, — сказал Джесси. — Мы навестили Эда Миллера. Тебе не кажется, Фрэнк, что последний год Эд вел себя странно? Часто ссылался на болезнь, отказывался от встреч, будто избегал нас, ездил в Джорджию к каким-то родственникам, о которых никто раньше ничего не слышал. Завел новых друзей. Ходили слухи, что он собирался купить долю в меховой компании Джонса.

 

— И кто убил Эда Миллера, Джесси? Ты или Боб? Дай угадаю, ты послал мальчишку, чтобы проверить, на что он способен. Верно, Боб? Он подставил тебя?

 

Боб мотнул головой. С каждой минутой он ненавидел Фрэнка все сильней.

 

— Точно. Помню, как ты повторял в Канзас-Сити, как заведенный. Я сделаю все для вас, только прикажите, позвольте доказать мне, что я особенный. Я тебя понимаю, Джесси, грех было этим не воспользоваться и не поручить такому подлизе грязную работу. Ты был недалеко от фермы матери. Значит, ты знаешь, что Арчи погиб?

 

— Я похоронил его, — кивнул Джесси.

 

Фрэнк прошел к буфету, достал бутылку виски и три стакана. Налил себе, Бобу и Джесси. Они выпили вместе, и Фрэнк налил им еще. Он вспомнил, как два года назад Арчи сломал ногу.

 

— Тогда он три месяца провалялся в постели. И я заметил, что эта девочка чернокожая часто навещает его. Знаешь, что он мне сказал, когда я заговорил о ней? Арчи сказал, что собирается на ней жениться. Представляешь, Джесси?

 

— Да, Арчи вполне был способен на такое, — согласился Джесси и опрокинул свой стакан. Кадык на его шее дернулся. На глазах выступили слезы.

 

Фрэнк снова выпил.

 

— Как думаешь, ма позволила бы ему?

 

— Ма позволила бы, но не одна церковь в Канзасе их бы не обвенчала, — печально улыбнулся Джесси.

 

— Точно, — кивнул Фрэнк.

 

Молча они выпили еще. Язык у Фрэнка стал заплетаться. У Джесси покраснели щеки. А Бобу казалось, что его голова сейчас расколется пополам. То ли от выпивки, то ли от ударов Фрэнка.

 

Под утро Фрэнк лег на диван в гостиной, сложил руки на груди и почти сразу захрапел.

 

Когда Боб поднимался по лестнице, Джесси положил ладонь ему между лопаток.

 

В спальне Джесси подошел к окну и осмотрел двор. Потом он нашел револьвер с единственной пулей в барабане и перезарядил его.

 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда носил при себе оружие, Боб, — сказал Джесси. — Если Фрэнк еще раз попытается избить тебя, я разрешаю тебе пристрелить его.

 

Джесси лег на кровать, не раздеваясь, укрылся и положил револьвер поверх одеяла. Так же он спал во дворе фермы матери, вспомнил Боб. После того, как они похоронили Арчи, после пожара и после того, как Джесси избил и изнасиловал Боба. Джесси хотел знать, что Миллер сказал о Фрэнке. Сейчас Боб чувствовал себя таким же разбитым, как тогда. Он опустился на соседнюю кровать и зажмурился, красные круги поплыли перед глазами.

 

— Никогда не верь Фрэнку, — вздохнул Джесси. — Мне тоже не стоит верить. Я сам иногда не понимаю, когда говорю правду, когда нет.

 

Бобу снился Чарли с простреленным лбом, горящая ферма, Фрэнк в могиле вместо Арчи и поцелуи Джесси. Боб проснулся с головной болью, присохшим к небу языком и напряженным членом.

 

Он был один в комнате. За окном разливалось утро, бросая пятна света на пустую кровать Джесси. Боб прислушался. Где-то скрипнул пол, хлопнула дверь. Потом дом окутала отвратительная, мертвая тишина. От этой тишины сводило зубы, и неприятный холод крутил живот. Или живот крутило от виски? Желая избавиться от тишины и беспокойства, Боб встал и подошел к окну. Солнце ползало по колышущимся на ветру травам. Сара, дочь Марты, рассыпала зерно около курятника. Рядом бегали друг за другом щенки.

 

Боб увидел Джесси. Он вышел из сортира и направился к насосу с водой. Он был в одной рубашке, и ветер раздувал ее, как парус. Джесси сполоснул лицо и шею, когда из дома вышел Фрэнк. Он кутался в шерстяное одеяло и щурился на солнце. Джесси кивнул ему и уступил место у насоса. Фрэнк нажал на рычаг и приник губами к крану. Боб представил, как он жалуется на сухость во рту и похмелье. У него самого в горле так пересохло, что захотелось немедленно спуститься вниз и сунуть голову под холодную воду. Но что-то остановило Боба. Что-то, похожее на тревогу и подозрение. Ему казалось, если он отойдет сейчас от окна, он пропустит что-то важное. Не двигаясь, он наблюдал за Джесси и Фрэнком. Джесси пожал плечами, переступил с ноги на ногу. Фрэнк махнул рукой и усмехнулся. Боб не слышал, о чем они говорили, но внимательно следил за каждым жестом. Фрэнк упер палец в грудь Джесси, Джесси покачал головой. Фрэнк курил и шевелил губами. Джесси долго смотрел на поле, потом опустил голову, поправил пояс с кобурой. Боб готов был поклясться на могиле матери, что Джесси не нравилось то, что он слышал. Потом Фрэнк рассмеялся, Джесси подхватил его смех. У Боба неприятно заныло внутри. О чем они говорят? Вспоминают Арчи? Миллера? Или Фрэнк догадался, что Джесси прикончил Дика и Хайтов? А может, Джесси сам ему рассказал? Рассказал ли Джесси ему о своих подозрениях? О том, что он подозревал Фрэнка? «Кто из вас убил Эда? Ты или Боб? Ты подставил мальчишку, чтобы выяснить на что он способен», — сказал вчера вечером Фрэнк. Боб почувствовал себя беспомощным и обманутым. Он знал Джесси всего несколько дней. Чтобы он не чувствовал к Джесси, чтобы не выдумал, чтобы не нафантазировал, опьяненный его близостью, Боб знал его всего несколько дней. А Фрэнк прошел с Джесси через многое. В то время как Боб прятался на чердаке от пьяного отца и мечтал сражаться вместе с Джесси Джеймсом, рядом с Джесси был Фрэнк. И Бобу не оставалось ничего кроме как завидовать и ревновать. Однажды Джесси сказал, что Фрэнк хочет избавиться от него, и Боб эгоистично желал, чтобы так оно и было. Он хотел, чтобы последний разговор подтвердил подозрения Джесси, а не развеял их. С самого начала Фрэнк относился к Бобу, как к мусору, и он искренне молился о том, чтобы Фрэнк и Джесси не нашли общий язык.

 

Пересекая двор, Джесси поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Бобом. Он не улыбнулся. Бобу показалось, что на лице Джесси застыло сомнение. Может, Джесси сомневается в нем, в Бобе? Неужели Фрэнк одним разговором сумел восстановить Джесси против Боба?

 

Боб сжал кулаки. Ногти впились в ладонь.

 

Он вздрогнул, когда дверь открылась и на пороге появился Джесси. Боб удивился тому, как бесшумно умеет двигаться Джесси. Ни одна ступень не скрипнула на лестнице, когда он поднимался.

 

— Марта просила починить замок в сарае и посмотреть, можно ли что-то сделать с прогнувшимся колесом телеги, — широким шагом Джесси пересек комнату, посмотрел в окно, потом пристальным взглядом окинул Боба. Они стояли в двух шагах друг от друга. Боб покраснел и инстинктивно отступил, когда Джесси придвинулся к нему.

 

Джесси усмехнулся, подошел вплотную, вынуждая Боба прижаться спиной к стене. От Джесси пахло табаком и пылью. Кончики его волос над воротником были мокрыми. Щеки покрывал лихорадочный румянец. А пальцы Джесси, когда Боб случайно коснулся их, оказались холодными.

 

— Расскажи мне, Боб, что ты чувствовал, когда ударил меня в доме Хайтов?

 

От этого вопроса Боба бросило в пот. Сглотнув горькую слюну, он пробормотал:

 

— Это было неправильно. Я никогда не должен был…

 

— Брось. Ты спас мне жизнь, когда пристрелил Дика, потому теперь тебе не нужно врать. Так что ты чувствовал?

 

— Я не знаю. Не помню. Не хочу вспоминать.

 

— Ты чувствовал победу? Облегчение от того, что я больше не опасен? Не причиню зла тебе или кому-либо другому.

 

— Нет. Да. Не знаю. Может быть! — Боб попытался отстраниться от Джесси. Его близость возбуждала, мешала дышать, думать и говорить. Но Джесси упер ладони в стену около головы Боба и не позволил ему уйти.

 

— Что ты сделал потом?

 

— Я не помню, — Боб облизнул губы, отвел взгляд, расправил плечи.

 

Но чтобы он не делал, возбуждение только усиливалось. Боб готов был провалиться под землю от стыда из-за того, что возбуждается, обсуждая то, что произошло в доме Хайтов. Он попытался вспомнить кровь, мертвые лица Дика, Вуда, мистера и миссис Хайт. Он был противен сам себе.

 

— После того, как ты ударил меня, ты смотрел на меня так же растеряно и испугано, как сейчас?

 

— Джесси…

 

— Что ты сделал потом? Сначала связал меня или стянул с меня штаны?

 

— Джесси, прошу тебя, — Боба затошнило. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы кого-то тошнило от возбуждения. Сейчас его мутило как тогда, в доме Хайтов, когда он понял, что натворил. Он ведь был не в себе? Он был не в себе, иначе это не объяснить.

 

— Ты злился, что я унизил тебя перед Диком и Вудом, — Джесси прижался бедрами к бедрам Боба. — Ты поддался гневу, ударил меня, и у тебя отключились мозги. Ты ничего не планировал, просто действовал на инстинктах.

 

Боб вдруг понял к чему эти разговоры. Джесси издевается над ним, нарочно напоминает, какое он ничтожество. От мысли, что Джесси играет с ним, Боб задрожал. Он хотел ударить Джесси, разбить ему нос, укусить и одновременно поцеловать его, упасть перед ним на колени, обнять его ноги, плакать и просить прощения, пока не сорвет голос.

 

— Сначала ты просто стянул с меня штаны. Как дети сдергивают друг с друга штаны на улице, чтобы унизить, обидеть и высмеять. Тогда ты еще ни о чем таком не думал. Не собирался совать в меня свой член. Ты даже не был возбужден толком. Вернее, был, но от драки. Но потом ты стал разглядывать меня. Ты смотрел на меня неподвижного, покорного и голого, и тогда тебя по-настоящему накрыло.

 

Боб зажмурился.

 

— Открой глаза! — крикнул Джесси и ударил кулаком в стену около его уха. — Не смей смотреть на меня с таким ужасом, потому что это ты сделал.

 

— Мне жаль, Джесси… Мне так жаль…

 

— Я знаю, что тебе жаль. Отвечай, что ты чувствовал?

 

Боб ударил его коленом в пах, толкнул на кровать и заметался по комнате. Схватившись за голову, он дернул себя за волосы.

 

— Я ничего не помню, Джесси, понимаешь? Помню лишь, что готов был рвать тебя на куски зубами и голыми руками! Я не понимаю, откуда взялись эти мысли. Не понимаю, как я мог. Я не верю, что сделал это.

 

— Так всегда бывает в первый раз. Бесконечное отвращение к себе и другим. И очень хочется раскачать весы, чтобы отвращение к другим перевесило. Почему ты не спросишь меня, что чувствовал я? Почему ты не спрашиваешь меня, насиловал ли я кого-то до тебя?

 

Боб обнял себя за плечи и замер посреди комнаты.

 

— Проклятье, Боб! Не смотри на меня так, будто я чудовище! Ты ничем не лучше меня! Ты такое же дерьмо, как и я, Боб. Фрэнк тысячу раз прав… — Джесси вскочил с кровати и снова прижал Боба к стене. — Если бы ты не смотрел на меня так, я бы не обратил на тебя внимание. Он прав, я нуждаюсь в твоем восхищении.

 

Джесси трясло. Боб чувствовал на лице капли его слюны и его горячее дыхание. Джесси положил руки ему на грудь и грубо коснулся его паха. Лихорадка Джесси передалась Бобу, и он дернул Джесси за ремень.

 

— Но каким бы искренним ты не прикидывался, Боб, чтобы ты о себе не думал, ты такое же дерьмо, как я, просто ты еще не знаешь этого, — прошипел Джесси.

 

И это «как я» освободило Боба. Он кусал Джесси за подбородок, шею и верил, что это то, чего Джесси хочет. Он всхлипывал Джесси в шею и толкался бедрами в его кулак, веря, что заслужил удовольствие. Будто он уже чем-то заплатил за это удовольствие. Чем-то пожертвовал. Чтобы это не было, Боб готов отрезать себе руку, лишь бы Джесси всегда был рядом.

 

— Дыши, Боб, — засмеялся Джесси, когда все закончилось, и погладил его по волосам. Боб лишь улыбнулся ему в плечо. — С тобой я чувствую то, чего давно не чувствовал. Будто мне пятнадцать, и у меня вся жизнь впереди. Будто у меня много желаний и надежд.

 

Вдыхая запах Джесси, Боб прижал ладонь к его груди, почувствовал, как она вздымается и опадает, уловил сердцебиение и ощутил безграничный, необъяснимый восторг.

 

А потом Джесси отстранился, начал возиться со своей одеждой, и Боб не подумал, но почувствовал всем телом — Джесси был прав. Прав, когда говорил, что удовольствие убивает страх и сомнения. Но Джесси забыл рассказать о том, что чем ярче удовольствие, тем сильнее потом разочарование от возвращения в реальность. Или это только проблема Боба? Только он переживает безграничное счастье, когда Джесси рядом, и чувствует себя потерянным, стоит Джесси отстраниться?

 

Он думал об этом, когда Джесси спустился проводить Фрэнка. Джесси одолжил брату свою лошадь. Чтобы проникнуть на ферму незамеченным, Фрэнк оставил свою на железнодорожной станции. Это была хитрость, решил Боб. Подлость. Когда Фрэнк взял Боба в заложники, он шантажировал Джесси. Неужели Джесси этого не видит? Неужели после этого верит Фрэнку? Боб с тревогой смотрел вслед уезжающим Джесси и Фрэнку. Он не знал, сколько времени простоял, уткнувшись лбом в стекло, после того как они скрылись из вида. Собственная заторможенность и потерянность напугали Боба больше, чем смутные подозрения насчет Фрэнка. Что если Фрэнк устроил Джесси ловушку? Что если Джесси не вернется и уедет с Фрэнком? Что если Фрэнк уже сдал Джесси властям?

 

Боб слетел по лестнице. Во дворе наступил собаке на хвост. Он оседлал своего мустанга. Содрал ноготь, затягивая подпругу. Пришпорив коня, он глотал ветер, как утопленник глотает воду, и никак не мог вздохнуть полной грудью.

 

Он увидел Джесси издалека. Его лошадь шла шагом, лошадь Чарли отставала, то и дело наклоняла голову и срывала траву. Бобу показалось, или он опять видел на лице Джесси сомнение? Джесси смотрел на Боба, будто увидел впервые. Пристально, недоверчиво, с подозрением, словно оценивал и прикидывал, чего от него ожидать. Как на чужого. Вся уверенность Боба в том, что он успел хорошо изучить Джесси, что он научился понимать его настроение, угадывать его желания, считывать язык его тела — эта уверенность мгновенно исчезла. Боб вдруг почувствовал себя выброшенной на берег рыбой. Он не мог вспомнить, зачем поехал Джесси навстречу. Чего хотел, чего боялся несколько минут назад. Куда спешил. Сейчас он чувствовал себя ненужным, лишним, будто он мешал Джесси, отвлекал его от каких-то важных размышлений. В душе Боба с новой силой вспыхнула ненависть и ревность к Фрэнку. Они о чем-то договорились! Что-то замышляют. И Бобу, похоже, нет места в этом плане. Джесси снова не доверяет ему.

 

Во дворе Марты Джесси спрыгнул на землю и передал Бобу поводья.

 

Снимая с лошадей седла, Боб стиснул зубы. Он затолкал ревность и обиду в дальний угол своего сознания. Ничего не поменялось, сказал он себе. Несколько дней назад он приехал к Джеймсам и попросил взять его в банду. Фрэнк и Джесси посмеялись над ним. Он по-прежнему остается для них наивным, неуклюжим молокососом. А то, что случилось потом — поездка к Эду Миллеру, Хайтам, убийство Чарли — имеет значение только для Боба. Это он пережил за эти несколько дней с Джесси самые страшные и счастливые моменты в своей жизни. Для Джесси же это было всего лишь еще одно приключение в его богатой на события жизни. Боб вспомнил Тома Пастора и позавидовал этому давно погибшему парню. Он умер на руках у Джесси, и Боб хотел бы оказаться на его месте. Он вспомнил о янки, которые напали на ферму Джеймсов, высекли и изнасиловали Джесси. Боже, похоже он ревновал даже к ним. Или это была не ревность. Он просто хотел быть там, быть с Джесси и защитить его от боли. Он хотел бы быть старше. Сильней. Он хотел бы встретить Джесси раньше и провести с ним больше времени.

 

Закончив с лошадьми, Боб понял, что оказался там, где был раньше. Он снова был мальчишкой и мечтал о Джесси Джеймсе. Только теперь его грезы не были такими чистыми, как прежде. Теперь в своих фантазиях он не выходил вместе с Джесси на рельсы перед поездом, но целовал Джесси и сжимал в кулаке его член. Мечты соединились с воспоминаниями, но Джесси по-прежнему казался недосягаемо далеким.

 

Ничего не изменилось, снова и снова убеждал себя Боб. Я хотел ему служить. И я выполню любой его приказ, сделаю для него все, не рассчитывая на награду и ничего не требуя взамен. Неважно, как он ко мне относится. Я все равно буду восхищаться им, твердил себе Боб, возвращаясь в дом.

 

Он уже знал, что у Джесси плохой аппетит. За столом он обычно больше курил, чем ел. Боб выкинул все из головы, наблюдая за Джесси. Как он затягивается, как морщится, отхлебывая горячий чай, как мешает сахар левой рукой.

 

— Мы уезжаем на рассвете, — сказал Джесси, когда они поднялись наверх и закрыли за собой двери.

 

Боб вздохнул. Ему казалось, в комнате пахло возбуждением. Он посмотрел на окно и стены. Неужели сегодня Джесси толкал его на эти стены, кричал на него, целовал его и прижимался к нему? Казалось, это случилось давным-давно. Вечность назад. Сейчас Боба от Джесси отделяла пропасть. И он не знал, как себя вести. Он хотел, чтобы его шаги звучали тише, чтобы кровать под ним не скрипела. Он хотел бы превратиться в невидимку. Стать тенью Джесси. Возможно, тогда он смог бы проникнуть в его мысли.

 

Боб удивился и затаил дыхание, когда Джесси лег рядом с ним и обнял его.

 

— Прости меня, — сказал Джесси. Не понимая за что он извиняется, Боб вжался лицом в плечо Джесси и закрыл глаза.

 

— Я хочу познакомить тебя с Зи, — прошептал Джесси ему в волосы.

 

Второй раз Джесси вспомнил при Бобе о своей жене. И снова Боб не понимал, почему Джесси говорит о ней, но чувствовал, что для него это важно.

 

Утром к старому дубу прилетел аист.

 

— Я не видела здесь аистов пять лет, с тех пор, как умер мой муж, — сказала Марта.

 

Когда Боб и Джесси уезжали, небо затянули серые тучи, а маленькая Сара кралась к дубу с веревкой. Она хотела накинуть петлю на лапы аиста, верила, что сможет его поймать и навсегда удержать при себе.

 

На дороге в Канзас-Сити перевернулась почтовая карета. Вокруг валялись желтые конверты. На одних — грязь и вода размыли адреса, из других — выпали фотографии. Чужие черно-белые улыбки. Смеющиеся дети, и покойники в окружении родственников и цветов.

 

— Колесо сломалось, — объяснил кучер, когда Джесси и Боб спешились, чтобы помочь ему. Старик с седой, торчащей во все стороны бородой сидел на пеньке и читал письмо. — Этот парень пишет, что разорился. Сбежал из дома в Калифорнию, чтобы продавать старателям резиновые сапоги. Вы знали, что там хорошо идут резиновые сапоги? Знали, что цены на резину поднялись в прошлом году? Теперь этому идиоту стыдно возвращаться домой.

 

Старик распечатал следующее письмо, поднес бумагу к лицу и шумно вздохнул.

 

— Надушенное, — пошло усмехнулся он, обнажая гнилые зубы.

 

Это бесцеремонное вторжение в чужие жизни произвело на Боба тягостное впечатление. Он снова чувствовал себя одиноким. Джесси покачивался впереди в седле — плечи ссутулены, голова опущена. Бобу захотелось обогнать его, заглянуть в лицо, но в следующий миг собственное желание уже казалось ему глупостью и ребячеством.

 

На набережной Канзас-Сити грузчики ворочали тюки с хлопком. Белый пух падал на землю, люди втаптывали его в грязь. На улицах грязь чавкала под копытами лошадей и колесами экипажей. У богатых были оси из красного дерева и колеса с железными ободами.

 

Коттедж, в котором жила семья Джесси, стоял на пересечении двух узких улочек. В конце одной возвышались церковь, начальная школа и приют для бездомных, вдоль второй — растянулись бакалейные лавки, здесь пахло свежевыпеченным хлебом и краской.

 

Зи была маленькой, худой женщиной с глубокими складками вокруг губ. Отец Боба говорил, что такие складки появляются на лицах женщин, если им приходится много плакать, кричать или жаловаться. В отличие от Джесси, Зи не любила дорогую одежду, носила скромные платья, как монашка. Её густые и темные вьющиеся локоны постоянно выбивались из прически и придавали образу Зи оттенок бунтарства. Все это Боб заметил позже, в первую же встречу с Зи он обратил внимание лишь на то, как помрачнело ее лицо, когда она увидела, что Джесси приехал не один.

 

За ужином Зи делала вид, что Боба не существует. На Джесси же она смотрела с нежностью и заботой, стараясь угадать каждое его желание. Хорошо зная его привычки и вкусы, Зи обрезала кончик его сигары, добавила какие-то травы в его пиво, а когда Джесси сел на веранде, принесла шерстяное одеяло, вспомнив, что у него от сырости крутит колени.

 

У Джесси и Зи было двое детей. Мальчик и девочка. У мальчика были светлые волосы и черные, как у Зи, глаза. Он был подвижным и часто смеялся. У девочки же глаза были синие, как у Джесси. Бобу казалось, что они смотрят слишком по-взрослому, и это смущало его.

 

Рядом с женой и детьми Джесси старался выглядеть веселым и беззаботным. Боб видел, что это давалось ему нелегко.

 

На ночь Боба устроили в детской с исчирканными карандашом стенами. В темноте беспорядочные линии напоминали ножи и штыки, вилы, лопаты и кресты. Боб долго лежал без сна и прислушивался к шорохам в доме. Ему чудилось, он слышит, как разговаривают во сне дети, как ворочаются в постели Джесси и Зи, как шуршит одеяло, которым они укрываются. Боб чувствовал себя лишним и ненужным.

 

Утро началось со звона колоколов на церкви. С виду неприметное здание имело огромный медный колокол.

 

— Этот колокол весит не меньше пятьсот фунтов, — объяснила Зи, когда Боб вышел на крыльцо прижимая ладонь к уху. — Его отлили в Алабаме. Один богач подарил его местной церкви за то, что священник излечил его сына. Когда колокол устанавливали, он сорвался и придавил двух негров.

 

Зи стояла посреди маленького огорода. Она закатала рукава и подвернула подол платья, так что были видны высокие сапоги со съехавшей на бок шнуровкой.

 

— Прости меня, Роберт, — сказала Зи. — Вчера я расстроилась из-за того, что Джесси приехал не один, потому была несправедлива и сурова к тебе.

 

Она протянула Бобу руку, и прежде чем он успел поцеловать ее, крепко по-мужски сжала его пальцы.

 

— Я видела, как Джесси на тебя смотрит, и понимаю, как много ты для него значишь. Возможно, ты напоминаешь ему погибшего младшего брата, возможно, кого-то, кого он потерял на войне.

 

Зи провела Боба на кухню и угостила какао. Вскоре к ним присоединились дети. Зи раскатала тесто и начала делать печенья.

 

— Мама, ты не пойдешь сегодня помогать больным в приюте?

 

— Нет, папа приехал.

 

— А к нам придет сын Уинстонов, чтобы ты его учила французскому?

 

Зи покачала головой. Боб понял, что приезд Джесси нарушил привычный распорядок в этом доме.

 

Джесси спустился полностью одетый, сказал, что не голоден и собирается отлучиться по делам.

 

Зи поцеловала его, поправила его воротник и вернулась к печенью.

 

У нее был приятны голос, маленькие руки и ловкие движения. Боб сам не понял, когда ее присутствие стало действовать на него успокаивающее. Он помог Зи упаковать готовое печенье в бумажный пакет и смутился, когда она попросила его отнести печенье в церковь. Боб вспомнил, как однажды Джесси разозлился на него, увидев, что он разговаривает с незнакомцем. За этим воспоминанием пришло понимание, что последние недели он ни на шаг не отходил от Джесси, никуда не выходил без него, ни с кем не общался. Это было как удар под дых — Боб не знал, как Джесси отнесется к тому, что он покинет его дом. Доверяет ли Джесси ему настолько, что разрешит прогуляться? Боб ненавидел себя за эти мысли и сомнения. За выступивший на висках пот. Боже, он ведет себя, как ребенок, который боится наказания.

 

Зи по-своему истолковала его замешательство.

 

— Я все понимаю, Роберт, — она накрыла ладонью его руку. — Если кто-то здесь может тебя узнать и донести на тебя, тебе не стоит выходить из дома. Я пошлю…

 

— Нет, Зи. Все в порядке, — быстро возразил Боб. — Я с удовольствием прогуляюсь.

 

Она проводила его до двери, погладила по плечу и улыбнулась на прощанье. Она словно давала понять, чтобы ты не наделал, кто бы не гнался за тобой, я всегда буду рада тебя видеть, потому что ты друг Джесси.

 

И это было неправильно. От осознания этой неправильности Боба выворачивало на изнанку. Он шел по улице, низко опустив голову. Он пытался понять, что происходит. Как так получилось, что он сам не знает, друг он Джесси или нет. Конечно, между ним и Джесси не может быть такой прочной связи, как между Фрэнком и Джесси, Зи и Джесси. Но почему сейчас Боб вспоминает о том, как Джесси его допрашивал и избивал? В конце концов, они ведь провели вместе много времени, и Боб чувствовал себя счастливым человеком рядом с Джесси. Почему без Джесси он чувствует себя настолько потерянным?

 

Внутри церкви было пусто и прохладно. От ящиков для пожертвований пахло луком. Священника Боб нашел на улице.

 

— Спасибо, — старик с гладким, пухлым лицом принял у Боба пакет с выпечкой. — Я как раз иду в приют. Не пройдетесь со мной?

 

Боб не знал, что ему делать и куда идти, потому он побрел за стариком. Приют напоминал хлев или конюшню — невысокие перегородки делили большой зал на маленькие комнаты. Под потолком гулял ветер. Окна закрывали шерстяные одеяла, солнце пробивалось через щели между ними.

 

— Мой маленький хотел есть, орал всю ночь и весь день. Я давала ему сосать свой палец и рукав, но он все не унимался. Я так устала, я опустила его в поилку для лошадей и держала под водой, пока он не замолчал. Я утопила своего ребенка, — причитала старуха, обхватив голову руками.

 

В углу валялись газеты и книги. Желтые страницы, розовые и синие обложки. Издалека Бобу показалось, что одна из них похожа на обложку книги Эдвардса о партизанской войне, на второй шрифт напомнил о журнале «Харперс». Боб видел его всего лишь однажды, в руках у Джесси. Боба шатало от слабости, а Джесси сидел на кровати и читал ему дурацкие стихи. Он сказал, что захватил журнал из дома Хайтов, перед тем как поджечь его.

 

— Я убила своего сыночка. Я убила своего ребенка, — причитала старуха.

 

Боб вспомнил, что миссис Хайт выписывала «Харперс» из Нью-Йорка, и к горлу его подступила тошнота.

 

Он вышел на улицу. Живот крутили болезненные спазмы. Солнечный свет резал глаза. Боб смотрел на людей и видел на их лицах страх, подозрение и презрение. Он слонялся по городу до вечера, рассматривал витрины, считал спицы в колесах, кативших мимо экипажей, прислушивался к чужим разговорам и ссорам. Постепенно незнакомые голоса и лица вытеснили из сознания воспоминания. Боб устал и с пустой головой вернулся в дом Зи. Глядя на огород и освещенные окна, Боб вдруг понял, что это действительно дом Зи, а Джесси здесь такой же гость, как и он сам.

 

Когда Боб открыл калитку, Джесси сидел на веранде и курил сигару. Его колени укрывало шерстяное одеяло.

 

— Где ты был? — спросил Джесси.

 

Боб замер, чувствуя себя потерянным, испуганным ребенком, полностью зависящим от Джесси.

 

— Зи попросила меня отнести печенья в приют. Потом мне захотелось прогуляться, — Боб очень старался, чтобы его голос не дрожал.

 

Джесси подался вперед, его взгляд впился в лицо Боба.

 

— Что случилось? — Джесси понизил голос до шепота.

 

Так же тихо он разговаривал, когда прижимался губами к макушке Боба или к его плечу. Воспоминание подарило Бобу облегчение. Он вдруг заметил, насколько сильно напряжен, как плотно сжимает челюсти и сводит лопатки, будто ожидает удара в спину.

 

— Иди сюда, — Джесси наклонился вперед и дотронулся пальцами до пола.

 

Боб сел у его ног. Джесси опустил руки ему на плечи, смял напряженные мышцы. Раз, другой, потом пощекотал шею.

 

— Боже, Боб, что у тебя сейчас в голове? — Джесси легко потянул его за волосы и заглянул ему в лицо.

 

Джесси погладил его лоб, щеку, подбородок. Боб посмотрел на покалеченный палец Джесси и прикрыл глаза.

 

— Ты боишься меня, — сказал Джесси. — Ты решил, что я разозлюсь из-за того, что ты вышел на улицу.

 

Боб сглотнул. Теплые пальцы Джесси коснулись его кадыка. Боб подумал, что согласен всю жизнь сидеть в запертой комнате, лишь бы Джесси прикасался к нему так, как сейчас.

 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня боялся, Боб. Ты волен ходить куда хочешь и когда хочешь. Ты можешь уйти совсем. Клянусь, я не стану искать тебя и мстить тебе.

 

Боб знал, что никуда не уйдет. Не сможет. Не захочет. Он снова думал о том, что хотел бы умереть у Джесси на руках. Джесси наклонился и поцеловал его.

 

В тот день Джесси спал в детской вместе с Бобом. Боб хотел, но забыл спросить кому из детей принадлежала комната с разрисованными карандашом стенами. Он так никогда и не узнал об этом.

 

Вспоминая тишину прошлой ночи, Боб думал, что под ним и Джесси кровать скрипит оглушительно громко. Он заснул, вжимаясь лицом в плечо Джесси, и проснулся посреди ночи, потому что ему приснился Чарли. Ветер раскачивал дерево за окном. Тени метались по потолку. Боб посмотрел на спящего Джесси. Провел пальцем по его переносице. Джесси нахмурился, но не проснулся. Боб почувствовал облегчение, будто только что получил доказательство того, что Джесси доверяет ему. Бобу очень хотелось в это верить.

 

— Сходи в город за газетами, — сказал Джесси утром.

 

По пути Боб решил, что это поручение продолжение вчерашнего разговора. Боб улыбнулся, Джесси нарочно отправил его прогуляться, чтобы показать, что доверяет ему.

 

В центре строился театр. Рабочие кричали друг на друга и на беспризорных мальчишек, воровавших у них гвозди. На первой полосе газеты писали об убийстве на окраине Канзас-Сити. Неизвестные преступники ворвались в дом служащего Вестерн-Юнион, зарезали его, жену и двоих малолетних детей. Сосед несчастной семьи слышал шум на рассвете и видел двух мужчин около дома.

 

Когда Боб вернулся, Джесси уже ушел. Зи разговаривала во дворе с двумя мужчинами.

 

— Их прислал Фрэнк, Джесси сказал, мы должны дать им работу и крышу над головой на время, — пояснила Зи, наливая Бобу какао на кухне и ставя перед ним тарелку с оладьями.

 

— А где Джесси?

 

— Уехал с Фрэнком, они вернутся завтра. Если я попрошу тебя отвести Мэри в дом к Уинстонам, сегодня у их дочери день рожденья, ты поможешь?

 

— Да, конечно, — кивнул Боб.

 

Зи одела Мэри в коричневое пальтишко, повязала ей волосы голубой лентой. Когда они шли по улице, девочка крепко держала Боба за руку. Дом у Уинстонов был большим. Во дворе стояли два экипажа. Слуга встречал гостей у ворот. Пахло леденцами и жаренным хлебом.

 

После возвращения с праздника Мэри сразу пошла спать. Зи приготовила ужин для рабочих и попросила Боба отнести тарелки в пристройку около дома.

 

В полуподвальном помещении горела масляная лампа. В ее свете лица мужчин выглядели желтыми. У старшего блестели залысины. Младший постоянно качал головой. Когда Боб протянул руку для приветствия, молодой широко улыбнулся и крепко встряхнул ее. Словно извиняясь за поведение приятеля, старший покрутил пальцем у виска.

 

— Откуда вы? — спросил Боб.

 

Старший коснулся пальцами горла и развел руками.

 

— Ты что немой?

 

Старик кивнул.

 

— Его зовут Клайв, — невпопад сказал дурачок. — А я Били.

 

Он икнул и склонился над тарелкой. Длинные нечесаные волосы закрыли его лицо.

 

Боб кивнул тому, кого звали Клайв, и вышел.

 

— Неприятные типы, — пробормотала Зи. Она стояла на крыльце, кутаясь в шерстяное одеяло, которым вчера укрывала колени Джесси.

 

Боб глянул на пустующее кресло. На сиденье лежали газеты. Сообщение об убийстве служащего Вестер-Юнион на первой полосе.

 

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Роберт, — Зи проследила за его взглядом. — Наверняка, этих двоих разыскивают. Если Джесси укрывает их, они где-то что-то натворили. Но ты ошибаешься, Джесси никогда не привел бы убийц в дом, где живут его дети.

 

— Нет, Зи, ни о чем таком я не думал, — поспешно возразил Боб. В груди неприятно заныло.

 

Зи все понимает. Зи знает, какие люди крутятся вокруг Джесси. Он не впервые укрывает в доме преступников. Зи и Боба за одного из них держит. Он ничем не лучше других приятелей Джесси. Почему Зи с ним так добра? У нее нет причин доверять ему, кроме… Я вижу, как Джесси на тебя смотрит, ты многое для него значишь.

 

Боб восхищался верой Зи и завидовал ей. Ему хотелось испытать эту веру и рассказать Зи, что Джесси с ним сделал, рассказать, как он убил миссис Хайт и Чарли. Он хотел узнать, изменит ли Зи свое отношение к Джесси, если узнает на что он способен. Знала ли Зи о том, что Джесси делал в Лоуренсе? «Мы были запуганными, пьяными, отчаявшимися мальчишками, а наш псих-командир послал нас убивать женщин и детей», — сказал Фрэнк. Что знала о том времени Зи? А если знала, как она могла верить Джесси, верить Фрэнку? Боб снова ненавидел Фрэнка. Чем растерянней и беспомощней он себя чувствовал, тем сильней он ненавидел Фрэнка.

 

Боб долго не мог уснуть, а когда на рассвете его разбудили удары молотка, ему показалось, что спал он не дольше часа. Голова болела. Не помог даже двойной кофе, заваренный Зи. Клайв и Билли шумели во дворе, чинили забор и расширяли конюшню. По небу ползли тяжелые, пузатые тучи. К ним лип черный дым фабричных труб.

 

— Ты не привык жить в городе, Роберт, — сказал Зи. — Сегодня ты бледный, как мертвец. Пойди, подыши свежим воздухом. Купи детям конфет.

 

За ночь земля подмерзла. Тонкая корочка льда затянула колеи от колес. В утреннее время дня в бедных кварталах встречались только старики с самокрутками и играющие дети. В центре прогуливались дамы с зонтиками, мужчины в пальто с меховыми воротниками бегали от офиса к офису — банк, управление железной дорогой, телеграф, Вестерн-Юнион, ломбард, мэрия.

 

На ступенях мэрии сидел нищий. Высокий мужчина кинул медяк в шляпу нищего и начал подниматься по ступеням. Когда с набережной раздался гудок парохода, мужчина повернул голову, и Боб узнал Фрэнка. Он скрылся за массивными дубовыми дверьми, а Боб застыл на месте гадая, что Фрэнку понадобилось в мэрии. Какие у Фрэнка могут быть дела с представителями закона?

 

Вариантов было немного. Боб знал только один. Фрэнка пугает то, что за его голову назначена награда, он решил договориться с властями. Выторговать себе помилование он мог, лишь предложив законникам взамен голову брата. Джесси не ошибался, Фрэнк предал его. Скорей всего, Эд Миллер, Вуд и Дик знали или подозревали о намерениях Фрэнка. Боб ожидал, что эта мысль принесет ему облегчение.

 

Но облегчения не было. Боб встал слева от лестницы и принялся ждать. Фрэнк пробыл внутри более двух часов. Когда вышел, он насвистывал популярную песенку. Посреди улицы Фрэнк остановился, посмотрел на небо, поправил пиджак, на миг стали видны револьверы.

 

Боб держался в десяти шагах позади Фрэнка. Он не беспокоился о том, что его заметят. Возможно, он даже хотел этого. Боб ненавидел Фрэнка и мечтал о дуэли, представлял, как Фрэнк оборачивается, хватается за револьвер. Боб застрелит Фрэнка раньше, чем он успеет прицелиться.

 

Однако Фрэнк не дал Бобу повода пристрелить себя, он повернулся и широко развел руки в стороны.

 

— Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить, — сказал Фрэнк. — Думал, ты давно уехал.

 

— Ты был в мэрии, — Боб положил ладонь на рукоятку револьвера. — Ты ходил в мэрию, ты договорился с властями.

 

— Таков был план, — кивнул Фрэнк, как ни в чем не бывало.

 

— План?

 

— Джесси ничего не сказал тебе?

 

Боб покачал головой. Воспользовавшись его замешательством, Фрэнк похлопал его по плечу.

 

— Тогда позволь, я поставлю тебе пиво и все объясню.

 

Стряхнув с плеча его руку, Боб вошел следом за Фрэнком в темное полуподвальное помещение, пропахшее сигаретным дымом. Они заняли столик в углу, Фрэнк сделал знак бармену и поставил локти на столешницу. На Боба он смотрел со снисходительной улыбкой.

 

— Честно говоря, я удивляюсь тому, что ты еще здесь. Я с самого начала видел, что около Джесси тебя удерживает только страх. Он ведь убил твоего брата, так? Джесси убил Чарли?

 

Боб инстинктивно отодвинулся от стола.

 

— Брось, Роберт, — усмехнулся Фрэнк. — Мне-то ты можешь сказать. Я хорошо знаю Джесси. Знаю, как он использует людей и запугивает их. Ты боишься его.

 

Бармен принес два бокала пива. Фрэнк сделал глоток, вытер рукавом пену с усов.

 

— Ты сдал властям брата, — сказал Боб. — Однажды ты спас Джесси жизнь, потом Джесси спас тебя, а теперь ты предал его. Сколько они тебе заплатили? Что пообещали тебе взамен? Амнистию? Прощение всех твоих преступлений?

 

— Таков план. Когда Джесси умрет, мне простят все грехи, — Фрэнк подался вперед, навалился на столешницу. — Сначала мы думали о несчастном случае. Он мог упасть с лошади, утонуть, попасть под поезд, но потом мы решили, что это будет выглядеть не убедительно. Пинкертоны не поверят, что великий Джесси Джеймс умер так глупо, и затеют расследование. А мы не хотели, чтобы Пинкертоны с их допросами и подозрениями следили за нашей матерью и нашими семьями. Всю жизнь кто-то охотился за Джесси. Солдаты, федеральные власти, полиция, рейнджеры, Пинкертоны. Они никогда не давали ему спокойно спать. Они следят за нашей матерью, разыскивают Зи и детей Джесси. И мы с Джесси решили, что единственный способ остановить это безумие — сделать так, чтобы все поверили, что Джесси Джеймс мертв.

 

— Сделать так, чтобы все думали, что Джесси мертв? — переспросил Боб.

 

— Да. Так он лучше всего защитит свою семью. Мы нашли двух идиотов, один из них, когда нужно, сыграет роль мертвого Джесси, второй поможет всё устроить. Ты, наверное, видел их. Они работают в огороде Зи.

 

— Немой и дурачок.

 

— Точно, Роберт. Для дурачка большая честь лечь под могильный камень, на котором напишут Джесси Джеймс, верно, Боб? Уж я-то позабочусь, чтобы этот камень был мраморным. Последний подарок любимому брату.

 

— Как вы собирались это провернуть? Когда? — Боб в беспокойстве схватил Фрэнка за рукав.

 

Словно нарочно испытывая его терпение, Фрэнк допил пиво и пожал плечами.

 

— Мы еще не решили. Как я сказал, мы пришли к выводу, что несчастный случай вызовет сомнения у самых пытливых и ушлых. Джесси считает, что будет лучше, если его убьет кто-то, кого он знает. Кто-то из его окружения. Кто-то, у кого был мотив. Потому я ходил в мэрию узнать насчет помилования. Да, они обещают полную амнистию тому, кто принесет им голову Джесси Джеймса.

 

Кто-то, кто знает Джесси. У кого были причины и мотив, повторил про себя Боб. Кто-то должен сыграть роль убийцы Джесси. Это мог быть Фрэнк. Или Боб. Он готов был поспорить — Фрэнк не горел желанием прослыть братоубийцей. Может, именно потому Фрэнк неожиданно так откровенен с Бобом. Надеется, что Боб возьмет на себя грязную часть работы?

 

Вот только его сейчас волновало совсем другое. Чего хотел Джесси? Почему он ничего не рассказал? Почему скрывал этот план? Они же… Боб вспомнил, как сидел на крыльце у ног Джесси, положив голову ему на колени. Вспомнил, как Джесси гладил его лицо и волосы. В ту ночь Боб думал, что они понимали друг друга, доверяли друг другу.

 

Наверное, разочарование отразилось у него на лице, потому что Фрэнк засмеялся.

 

— Слишком много новостей за один раз, мистер Форд? Ты выглядишь испуганным. У тебя на лбу написано — лучше бы я ничего не знал. Жалеешь, что увидел меня у мэрии и пошел за мной?

 

— Заткнись, Фрэнк, — Боб вложил в свои слова всю ненависть и злость, что он испытывал к Фрэнку. Встав со стула, Боб порылся в кармане и кинул на стол монету, чтобы расплатиться за не выпитое пиво.

 

Пусть он не знает, что задумал Джесси, но он больше не позволит Фрэнку унижать себя.

 

Боб не оглядывался. Зная, что Фрэнк смотрит ему в спину, он распрямил плечи и выровнял шаг. Не замечая ничего вокруг, он добрался до дома Зи.

 

Начинало темнеть. Клайв и Билли сидели во дворе, пили чай и закусывали печеньем. Когда Боб открыл калитку, Билли вскочил. Долговязый, нескладный, с глупой улыбкой на лице, он был одного роста с Бобом. На вид ему было немногим больше двадцати. И этот человек ляжет в могилу вместо Джесси?

 

Боб шагнул в дом. Джесси сидел за столом и играл с детьми. Зи суетилась вокруг них. Между тарелками лежали деревянные солдатики, лошадки и поезда.

 

— Привет, Боб, — сказал Джесси.

 

— Я оставила тебе мясного рагу, — сказала Зи. — Садись.

 

— Смотри, как я отломаю голову этому солдату! — крикнул Джесси младший.

 

— Я видел Фрэнка сегодня, — Боб внимательно наблюдал за Джесси. Ждал удивления, настороженности, подозрения, сомнения, но не увидел ничего.

 

— Погляди на этот паровоз, Боб. Правда, он похож на настоящий? — улыбнулся Джесси.

 

— Я разговаривал с Фрэнком, — с нажимом повторил Боб. Он ни за что не позволит сменить тему. Не в этот раз.

 

— А эта лошадь похожа на первую клячу, на которой я ездил.

 

— Фрэнк рассказал мне, что вы задумали, — Боб сам не заметил, как повысил голос. Он почти кричал.

 

Зи замерла с тарелкой в руках, дети открыли рты, все смотрели на Боба. Джесси поморщился.

 

— Не сейчас Боб. Мы не будем говорить об этом за столом.

 

— А где? Когда? — не отступал Боб.

 

Джесси отложил игрушки.

 

— Прости, Зи, — сказал он.

 

— Я оставлю твой ужин на плите, Боб, — кивнула Зи как ни в чем не бывало.

 

Весь запал Боба прошел, когда они поднялись наверх. Джесси закрыл дверь и вплотную приблизился к Бобу. Его невыносимо яркие голубые глаза оказались совсем близко, их взгляд притягивал Боба, парализовал волю, заставил забыть о злости и подозрениях.

 

— Я… — промямлил Боб. — Я думал, ты… доверяешь мне. Почему ты ничего не сказал?

 

— Фрэнк хитрый засранец, — Джесси таки удалось сменить тему и перехватить инициативу. — Ты подловил его под мэрией? Старый жадный ублюдок. Ему мало, что я просто исчезну, он еще хочет на этом нажиться.

 

— Но…

 

— За мою голову назначена награда. Как и за его. Тот, кто меня убьет заработает хорошие деньги, Боб.

 

— Подожди, Джесси…

 

— Фрэнк рассказал тебе обо всем, Боб, потому что хочет подставить тебя. Он хочет, чтобы ты был тем, кто выстрелит в меня, заберет награду и принесет деньги нам.

 

В голове Боба что-то щелкнуло.

 

— Но тебе понадобятся эти деньги, Джесси. На них ты сможешь жить первое время, пока…

 

Дальше мысль Боба отказывалась работать. Эд Миллер говорил, что с прошлого Рождества банда Джеймсов не провернула ни одного удачного дела. Чарли, Дик и Вуд жаловались, что сидят на мели. А значит, и Джесси, несмотря на его привычку к дорогим лошадям и одежде, был без денег. А Зи? Он не может оставить ее ни с чем.

 

— Я сделаю это, Джесси. Фрэнк прав, я могу получить деньги за твое убийство.

 

— Тебе так нужны деньги, Боб? — Джесси наклонил голову, разглядывая его.

 

— Нет. Я не потрачу ни цента из этих денег. Я просто хочу помочь. Хочу быть тебе полезен. Я… — Боб снова путался и сбивался. — Я хочу что-то сделать для тебя. До сих пор у меня не было такой возможности.

 

— Ты убил Эда Миллера для меня. Ты спас мне жизнь в доме Хайтов, — напомнил Джесси.

 

Боб тяжело вздохнул. Вспоминать о том, что произошло у Миллера и Хайтов было мерзко. За неприятными воспоминаниями пришел страх. Боб заметался по комнате. Наконец, ему далось упорядочить свои мысли, и он замер, недоверчиво всматриваясь в лицо Джесси.

 

— Если бы я сегодня не пошел в город, не увидел Фрэнка, если бы он не рассказал мне… если бы не эти чертовы деньги. Джесси, когда ты собирался мне обо всем рассказать? Или ты не собирался говорить мне правду? Ты хотел, чтобы я тоже думал, что ты умер? Как все?

 

— Я не знаю, Боб, — Джесси устало потер глаза. Его плечи опустились, лицо помрачнело. — Возможно, потом, когда все было бы позади…

 

— Нет, — Боб не верил своим ушам. Его словно окунули головой в холодный ручей. Он так долго искал Джесси, так боялся его потерять, а теперь Джесси говорил, что собирался обмануть его. Джесси хотел заставить Боба пережить его смерть.

 

— О боже, Джесси, — выдохнул он. — А Зи? Ей ты собирался сказать?

 

Джесси сжал челюсти и поднял подбородок.

 

— Ты ничего не знаешь о нас. Зи замечательная женщина, и я всегда любил ее. Но я принес ей много горя. Из-за меня она много страдала и от многого отказывалась. Она любит не меня, а те жертвы, на которые она пошла ради меня. Зи и детям будет лучше без меня, — голос Джесси стал холодным, в нем зазвучали металлические нотки. — Ты еще слишком молод, Боб. Ты плохо знаешь жизнь. Ты любишь легенду о Джесси Джеймсе. Скоро этой легенде придет конец. Фрэнк прав, перестав быть Джесси Джеймсом, я стану всего лишь вором и убийцей.

 

— Нет-нет, — Боб схватив Джесси за руки и поднес их к губам. — Мне не нужна легенда. У легенды нет покалеченного пальца, нет твоего голоса, твоего запаха, покрасневших глаз…

 

От страха потерять Джесси, Боб нес чушь и целовал его руки.

 

— Ты разобьешь много сердец, Боб. Голод в твоем взгляде такой искренний. Такой простой и неподдельный. Когда ты так смотришь, тебе невозможно отказать, — Джесси толкнул Боба к стене и прижался губами к его губам.

 

Для Боба это стало сигналом. Разрешением, которого он ждал. Он сам не знал, чего хотел. Касаться Джесси. Чувствовать его рядом. Всем телом. Каждым дюймом кожи. От знакомого запаха табака и пота у Боба закружилась голова. Он хватал Джесси за плечи, цеплялся за его ремень, соскальзывал пальцами на пах, мял через одежду его член и снова дергал за ремень.

 

Джесси первый добрался до его члена и обхватил его кулаком. Боб не помнил, как они оказались на кровати. Джесси навалился сверху, надавил на грудь, перекрыл дыхание. Но Бобу этого было мало. Хотелось большего, от неясного желания выгибало поясницу, сводило икры и ягодицы. Джесси дрочил ему резко и размашисто. Чтобы заглушить рвущийся из груди стон, Боб закусил плечо Джесси. Ему казалось, что Джесси улыбается. Казалось, Джесси что-то говорит. Но Боб ничего не слышал слов из-за шума крови в ушах. Зато он кожей чувствовал, как колотится сердце Джесси, чувствовал, как Джесси глотает, как поднимается и опадает от вдохов и выдохов его грудь. Чувствовал, как дрожит живот Джесси. Обхватив пальцами член Джесси, Боб задерживал дыхание и удивлялся влажной коже и пульсирующей вене. Он переживал одновременно чувство узнавания и новизны, и не мог насытиться прикосновениями к чужой плоти.

 

Боб кончил, со всей силы закусил плечо Джесси и обмяк. Джесси дернулся от укуса и толкнул Боба коленом.

 

Возбуждения отступило, и волна тепла накрыла Боба. Он хотел доставить Джесси удовольствие и увидеть, как он кончает. Как зачарованный, Боб водил рукой по его члену, не моргая, смотрел на пунцовую головку. Джесси перекатился на спину и откинул назад голову. Еще несколько движений, и он задрожал от оргазма. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами и хватал ртом воздух, а Боб терся носом о его бороду и целовал шею.

 

Джесси положил руку ему на спину, и Боб замер, наслаждаясь теплом во всем теле. Некоторое время они лежали неподвижно только пальцы Джесси скользили по плечу Боба. Боб хотел бы умереть сейчас от счастья. Хотел, чтобы этот момент длился вечно и никогда не заканчивался. Хотел еще чего-то. Но не мог понять, чего.

 

— Ты опять возбужден, — тихо рассмеялся Джесси.

 

Боб поднял голову и заглянул ему в лицо. Ему показалось, что он увидел то ли одобрение, то ли гордость во взгляде Джесси.

 

— И тебе невозможно отказать, когда ты так смотришь, — посмеялся Джесси. Он подвинулся, столкнул Боба со своего плеча и перевернулся на живот. Не думая, Боб положил руку между лопаток Джесси. С восхищением он смотрел, как блестит в темноте светлая кожа Джесси, как перекатываются под ней мышцы. Джесси лег щекой на сложенные на подушке ладони и сказал:

 

— Можешь выебать меня.

 

Боб отдернул руку от его спины, словно обжегся.

 

— Нет… я…

 

— Не притворяйся, что не знаешь, что делать, — уголок губ Джесси дернулся.

 

— Я причинил тебе боль.

 

— А я тебе.

 

— Но они…

 

— Это было двадцать лет назад, Боб. И они все мертвы.

 

— Джесси…

 

— Блядь, ты собираешься стрелять в меня, Боб. А сейчас мнешься, как девица.

 

— Это совсем не то…

 

— Ты хочешь сказать, это будет не по-настоящему? Понарошку? Думаешь, это игра такая? — Джесси прикрыл глаза и перевел дыхание, будто его раздражало то, что Боб заставляет объяснять понятные вещи. — Ты будешь целиться в меня из револьвера. Как я смогу тебе доверять, не зная, как ты контролируешь себя? Не зная, как ты управляешься со своими желаниями? Ты ведь хочешь меня выебать?

 

— Я… я не хочу сделать тебе больно.

 

— Ну так не делай, Боб!

 

— Проклятье, — прошептал Боб.

 

Он так сильно хотел этого и так сильно боялся. От волнения у него пересохло во рту и подвело живот. Боб снова положил руку на спину Джесси, провел ладонью от плеч до поясницы и замер, прислушиваясь к вою ветра за окном, шорохам в доме, к дыханию Джесси и своему. Когда ему показалось, что они вдыхают и выдыхают одновременно, Боб снова повел руку наверх, погладил плечи и опустился к пояснице. Он повторил этот ритуал несколько раз, прежде чем прикоснулся к ягодицам. Почувствовал, что Джесси напрягся, опять вернулся к пояснице, нажал и снова скользнул ладонью вниз. Он дождался, когда Джесси расслабится, и просунул руку между его бедер, коснулся мошонки. Возбуждение окатило Боба горячей волной, заклокотало и заныло внутри, требуя действий.

 

Джесси лежал неподвижно, лишь ноги раздвинул. И только по тому, как он задерживал дыхание после каждого третьего вдоха, Боб догадался, что он волнуется. Это понимание наполнило Боба нежностью. Он целовал спину Джесси. Рукой продолжал гладить ягодицы. Ему казалось, что с каждым новым прикосновением кожа Джесси становится горячей. Чтобы охладить этот жар, Боб часто смачивал свои пальцы слюной. Втирая ее между ягодиц Джесси, он задел вход в его тело. Заметив, как напряглись мышцы на спине Джесси, Боб попытался представить себя на месте Джесси. Представить себя в такой же беззащитной позе. Наверное, будь он на месте Джесси, он бы хотел, чтобы все поскорей закончилось, чтобы страх и унижение остались позади. Боб изо всех сил старался действовать мягко и решительно. Джесси сравнил это со стрельбой. Нельзя слишком долго целиться, нельзя двигаться резко. Джесси зажимался. Инстинкт подсказал Бобу, что его нужно отвлечь. Просунув руку под его живот, Боб поставил Джесси на колени и коснулся его члена, мягкого и не возбужденного. Боб обнял его пальцами, не прекращая целовать плечи и шею Джесси. Он раскачивался над Джесси, дрочил ему, терся возбужденным членом о его бедро. Эти случайные и дразнящие прикосновения обжигали, сводили с ума, заражали нетерпением. Боб хотел большего. Не в силах больше терпеть, он толкнулся внутрь, потея и с трудом преодолевая сопротивление.

 

— Блядь, — прошипел Джесси в подушку.

 

Боб почувствовал себя виноватым, ощутил стыд и тут же забыл о нем, пораженный тем, как красиво, правильно, хорошо и естественно смотрятся его руки на пояснице Джесси, как удобно держаться за его бедра и приятно вминать пальцы в его бледную кожу. Поглощенный этими ощущениями, Боб вошел до конца. Внутри него что-то вспыхнуло, заклокотало, и Боб мелко задергал бедрами, мир вокруг закружился. Не останавливаясь, дрожа всем телом, Боб прижался грудью к спине Джесси. Заметил, что Джесси кусает свой кулак, погладил его по щеке, без слов попросил расслабить челюсти, и предложил ему свою руку. Когда Джесси закусил его кожу, Боб застонал от удовольствия. Он думал, что ничего доверительнее настоящего момента быть не может. Не может быть большой близости. Ему казалось, что он растворяется в Джесси. Кончив, он снова забрал в кулак член Джесси, сжал, провел рукой вверх-вниз, удовлетворенно выдохнул, когда сперма залила его пальцы.

 

Джесси первым пришел в себя, столкнул Боба и рывком перевернулся на спину. Боб приоткрыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, оправдаться, объяснить и замер. Джесси посмотрел на него и усмехнулся. В глазах Джесси появилось что-то, напоминающее мальчишеское хвастливое самодовольство. Боб улыбнулся в ответ и уткнулся лбом в лоб Джесси. Он никак не мог прекратить улыбаться и заснул с дурацкой улыбкой на лице.

 

Ночью прошел дождь. Утром ручьи грязи потекли между грядок в огороде Зи. Пятна от капель блестели на оконных стеклах в лучах поднимающегося солнца.

 

— Хороший будет день, — сказал Джесси, одеваясь.

 

— Когда это произойдет? — спросил Боб, рассматривая его спину и сильные руки.

 

— Через несколько дней. Точно, пока не знаю.

 

— Где?

 

— Не дома. Важно, чтобы тебя видели со мной. Место должно быть одновременно укромное и близко к оживленным улицам. Чтобы один или два прохожих видели, как ты стреляешь, но прежде чем кто-то приблизился к покойнику, я мог скрыться.

 

— Фрэнк сказал, что один из новых работников Зи будет покойником.

 

— Когда придет время, Клайв выстрелит Биллу в лицо с близкого расстояния. Я видел, что остается от головы в таких случаях. Узнать его будет невозможно. Сложением и ростом Билл похож на меня. Даже размер ноги совпадает. В честь своих похорон, я одолжу ему что-то из своего гардероба. Чтобы ни у кого не возникло сомнений, нужно сделать так, чтобы стало известно, что я жил здесь, в Канзас-Сити с женой и детьми под чужим именем, — Джесси повязал шелковый галстук и поправил безупречно белый накрахмаленный воротничок.

 

После завтрака он ушел в город. Привести в порядок дела, как он сказал Бобу и Зи. Девочка-подросток пришла помочь Зи с уборкой.

 

Когда они начали мыть пол, Боб решил прогуляться. Приоткрыв парадную дверь, он увидел, что Билл и Клайв играют в карты на крыльце. Боб отступил назад в дом. Он понял, что не хочет встречаться с этими двумя. Не хочет с ними здороваться, пожимать руки и обмениваться ничего не значащими словами. Он хотел бы сделать вид, что этих двоих не существует.

 

Боб вышел через заднюю дверь и направился в конюшню. Его лошадь стояла в последнем из четырех денников. Рядом на стене висели старые уздечки, под ними валялись лопаты и грабли. Боб накинул на лошадь седло и наклонился завязать подпругу, когда услышал шорох за спиной. Боб резко обернулся, угодил ногой в ведро с водой и перевернул его.

 

— Простите, я не хотел вас испугать, — стоявший в дверях Билл поднял руки и придурковато улыбнулся. Он говорил медленно, растягивал слова, словно очень старался ничего не перепутать.

 

— Не испугал, — Боб с досадой пошевелил пальцами в промокшем сапоге. Он мог бы вернуться в дом, одолжить у Зи сухие сапоги из гардероба Джесси. Но Боб вдруг понял, что не хочет возвращаться. Больше всего ему хотелось оказаться за воротами, подальше отсюда. И плевать на мокрую обувь.

 

Билл не уходил, крутился около Боба, задавал дурацкие вопросы. Где он родился, сколько лет его лошади, где и за сколько он купил револьвер. Как давно он знает хозяев дома. Кем им приходится. Кажется, Билла не смущало, что Боб не отвечает на его вопросы. Кажется, Билл привык к тому, что люди не воспринимают его всерьез и относятся к нему с пренебрежением. У калитки Билл схватил лошадь Боба за уздечку и широко улыбнулся.

 

Боб разозлился. Он злился на Билла за то, что тот крутится под ногами. Злился на его тупость, на то, как ветер трепет его длинные волосы и бросает их на вытянутое лицо с детским беззащитным выражением. Злился на то, что скоро Билл должен умереть.

 

— Я хотел спросить… попросить… может быть, — заикался Билл. — Вы не дадите мне доллар?

 

— Да, конечно, — Боб ответил резче, чем хотел бы.

 

Как на зло монета завалилась на дно кармана, и пока он искал ее, ему пришлось смотреть на счастливую улыбку Билла.

 

— Я собираюсь сходить в город и купить пива. Сам не пью. А Клайв очень любит. Он мне как брат, — неизвестно зачем пояснил Билл.

 

— Да, — кивнул Боб. Он подумал о том, что Клайв скоро хлебнет чего-то покрепче и выстрелит Биллу в лицо. Интересно, сколько долларов за это пообещали Клайву Джесси и Фрэнк? Интересно собираются ли Джесси и Фрэнк действительно ему заплатить или пристрелят и выкинут тело в канаву? Ведь Клайв, несмотря на его немоту, станет ненужным свидетелем.

 

Боб ехал по набережной, слушал гудки пароходов, крики и ругань грузчиков, наблюдал за дракой матросов. На одной из женщин, что продавала пирожки на набережной, было серое платье с желтыми пуговицами, похожее платье носила миссис Хайт, когда Джесси застрелил ее. Мальчишки жгли на причале старые тряпки, Бобу показалось, что он стоит у горящего дома, слышит треск ломающихся балок, чувствует запах крови и пота. Тошнота подступила к горлу. Он видел, как горел дом Хайтов. Видел, как горела ферма Джеймсов. Он помог Джесси похоронить младшего брата, потом долго сидел с Джесси у его могилы. Джесси рассказывал о янки, которые избили и изнасиловали его. А у Боба при каждом вздохе болели ребра, и при каждом движении тянуло в заднице, потому что Джесси сделал с ним то же самое, что янки сделали с ним.

 

Боб попытался вспомнить тот разговор, тот день, вспомнить, что чувствовал. Кажется, он решил, что десяток синяков и боль в заднице — подходящая плата за то, чтобы узнать страшную тайну великого Джесси Джеймса. Кажется, он гордился тем, что великий Джесси Джеймс просит у него прощения? Просит прощения у Боба Форда, глупого мальчишки, который убежал из дома, потому что его избивал отец. Кажется, тогда Боб был уверен, что лучше терпеть унижение от человека, которого ты обожествляешь, чем от старого пьяницы, который дал тебе жизнь? Почему теперь это казалось ему смешным? Что поменялось?

 

Боб спешился, привязал лошадь и вышел на деревянный помост. На его краю сидел мальчик с удочкой. Когда-то у Боба была такая же. Отец слома ее об его спину, когда Бобу было тринадцать.

 

У берега вода была мутной и пахла водорослями. Боб не мог отвести от нее взгляд. Наверно, утонуть намного приятнее, чем быть повешенным.

 

Боб вздохнул. Он не мог понять, что с ним происходит. Сегодня ночью, всего лишь несколько часов назад, он был счастлив, теперь хотел умереть.

 

Почему? Почему, рядом с Джесси, он счастлив, но стоит им расстаться, его накрывает горе? Почему с каждым днем пропасть между его горем и счастьем становится все больше и больше? Почему сейчас Боб хочет умереть?

 

Он не знал ответов, лишь чувствовал, что все это неправильно. Что-то идет не так. Что-то не в порядке между ним и Джесси.

 

Зеральда Джеймс никогда не знала, откуда приехал ее сын и куда направляется, не знала, где живут его дети. Зи до конца жизни будет верить, что ее муж умер в тридцать четыре года. Это неправильно, нечестно, несправедливо.

 

Но на войне никто не верит в справедливость, только в выживание. На войне человек поступает с другими не так, как они того заслуживают, не так, как хотел, чтобы поступили с ним, а так как ему удобно и выгодно.

 

На месте Боба глупо надеяться на то, что с ним Джесси поступит иначе.

 

Боб закрыл глаза. Кто он для Джесси? Друг? Сообщник? Как Вуд? Как Дик? Как Чарли? Будто наяву Боб услышал выстрел, услышал, как человек вместе со стулом падает на деревянный пол.

 

— Джесси ведь убил твоего брата,- сказал Фрэнк.

 

— Скажи это сейчас, Боб. Или потом будет трудней. Где твоя гордость? Я убил твоего брата. Такое не прощают! — прокричал Джесси.

 

Такое не прощают, снова и снова стучало в голове у Боба. Чарли… Чарли был засранцем. И Боб только себя должен винить в его смерти. Он причинил боль Джесси, поэтому Джесси убил его брата.

 

Почему же сейчас он сомневается в Джесси? Почему его преследует мерзкое ощущение, что все неправильно, нечестно? Ему не нравится, как Джесси собирается поступить с Зи. Не нравится, как Джесси собирается поступить с Биллом. Какое ему, черт побери, дело до судьбы идиота?! Какое ему дело до судьбы Вуда, Дика, мистера и миссис Хайт? Он всегда мечтал быть с Джесси. Он сделает для Джесси все. Так почему сейчас ему так плохо?

 

Боб ненавидел свои сомнения и растерянность. Вместе с ними ненавидел себя. Он презирал себя за слабость и думал, что Джесси тоже презирает его. Джесси не мог не заметить его слабость, сомнения и страх. Боб размышлял об этом, возвращаясь в дом Зи. Он прикоснулся к своим губам, вспоминая, как Джесси целовал его. Когда Джесси был рядом, Боб чувствовал себя счастливым, но сейчас это счастье казалось ему иллюзией.

 

Черные тучи плыли над Канзас-Сити. Недалеко от дома Зи лаяла собака. Перед церковью мужчина обвинял жену в лени, прелюбодеянии и лжи. Женщина грозилась убить его. От обоих несло самогоном.

 

В гостиной у Зи горел свет, в конюшне стояла лошадь Фрэнка. Джесси и Фрэнк сидели за пустым столом. Джесси, откинувшись на спинку стула, смотрел на масляную лампу. Фрэнк всем телом навалился на стол и сложил вместе ладони. Он будто что-то втолковывал Джесси и замолчал на полуслове, когда зашел Боб.

 

— Где ты был? — спросил Фрэнк.

 

— Отстань от него, Фрэнк, — устало сказал Джесси.

 

— Что-то случилось? — Боб огляделся, ища взглядом Зи.

 

— Да случилось, Боб. Наш идиот Билл пошел в город, напился и угодил под телегу.

 

— Он умер?

 

— Ты бы тоже умер, если бы тебя в висок копытом ударили.

 

— Фрэнк, я сказал, прекрати. Не обращай внимания, Боб. Фрэнк сегодня в скверном настроении. Зи и дети спят. Поднимайся наверх и ты. Мне нужно проводить Фрэнка, — не глядя на Боба, Джесси достал сигару и закурил.

 

Двенадцать ступеней разделял узкий лестничный пролет. Боб много раз видел, как Мэри, дочь Джесси, сидела здесь, подслушивая разговоры взрослых в гостиной.

 

Боб зашел в комнату. Воздух внутри показался ему тяжелым. Он открыл окно, снял сапоги и вернулся босиком на лестницу.

 

— Я не знаю, где ты найдешь другого идиота, Фрэнк, но это твоя забота, — услышал Боб тихий голос Джесси.

 

— Да, у тебя другая забота… — Фрэнк не договорил. — Ты его видел? Бледный, напуганный, только что не трясется весь. Ты заметил, как он посмотрел на нас только что? Будто он невинный агнец, которого готовят на заклание.

 

— Может, так и есть, — Боб услышал улыбку в голосе Джесси. Такую знакомую. Такую любимую, пугающую и отталкивающую.

 

— Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь от мальчишки. Зачем тебе понадобилось, чтобы я все ему рассказал? Об убийстве, о деньгах. Он таких денег никогда в глаза не видел.

 

— Бобу не нужны деньги.

 

— Ты решил испытать его преданность, да? Я не понимаю во что ты с ним играешь, Джесси, но я вижу, что мальчишка на взводе. Он вот-вот сорвется.

 

— Тебе не нужно беспокоиться об этом, Фрэнк. Я полностью контролирую Боба. Он с рук у меня ест и сделает ради меня все, прикажу ему лечь в гроб вместо меня — ляжет. К тому же Клайв приглядывает за ним, и я знаю, куда он исчезает.

 

— У тебя всегда есть запасной вариант, Джесси, да? Только в этот раз, мне кажется, ты перемудрил, — скрипнул стул, Фрэнк поднялся на ноги. — Я вот что подумал. Может, устроим пожар? Здесь. Во многом так будет проще.

 

Джесси ничего не ответил. Боб закусил губу и вернулся в комнату. Не раздеваясь, он лег на кровать и закрыл глаза. Под веками пекло, ныла переносица и ребра.

 

— Зачем тебе понадобилось, чтобы я ему все рассказал? — сказал Фрэнк.

 

— Фрэнк хочет нажиться на моей смерти, потому рассказал тебе все, — сказал вчера Джесси.

 

Еще одна ложь. Вчера Джесси стоял совсем рядом, Боб смотрел ему в глаза, дышал его дыханием, держал его за руку, а Джесси лгал.

 

— Никогда не верь Фрэнку, — сказал Джесси однажды. — Мне тоже никогда не верь. Я сам уже не понимаю, когда говорю правду, когда вру.

 

— У тебя всегда есть запасной план, Джесси? — вспомнил Боб вопрос Фрэнка и на лбу у него выступил холодный пот.

 

— Если я прикажу Бобу лечь вместо меня в гроб — он ляжет.

 

Боб чувствовал запах гари, тошноту, слышал треск огня. В груди пекло, будто он задыхался от дыма. Боб зажал руками виски. Он не хотел думать, не хотел чувствовать. Не хотел бояться.

 

Он хотел верить Джесси. Но в глубине души знал, что Джесси поступит с ним, так же как поступил с Эдом Миллером, Вудом, Диком и Чарли. Боб понимал, что ничего другого не заслуживает. Он убил Эда Миллера и Дика. Из-за него погиб Чарли. И то, что он убивал для Джесси, его не оправдывает, а лишь подтверждает его ничтожность. Он ничтожество.

 

Боб вздохнул с облегчением. Он знал, что должен сделать. Понял, как избавиться от презрения и ненависти к себе. Он позволит Джесси убить себя. Это решение успокаивало и утешало. Боб глубоко вздохнул и вытянулся на кровати.

 

Он не слышал, как уехал Фрэнк. Он будто провалился в беспамятство и не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем дверь в детскую открылась.

 

— Ты забыл закрыть окно, Боб, — прошептал Джесси.

 

Оконная рама скрипнула, через мгновенье кровать рядом с Бобом прогнулась.

 

— Ты весь горишь, — Джесси дотронулся до его лба. — Не хватало еще, чтобы ты сейчас разболелся, как тогда, после Хайтов.

 

От упоминания Хайтов Боб опять ощутил тошноту. Чтобы заглушить ее, он повернулся на бок и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

 

Джесси лег рядом, Боб чувствовал спиной его тепло. Сейчас близость Джесси пугала. Боб слишком хорошо помнил, как радовался этой близости, как желал ее. Воспоминание об этой радости ослабляло его решимость, вселяло в него ужас и вызывало жалость себя. Он то хотел оттолкнуть Джесси и убежать, то хотел расплакаться, вжаться мокрым лицом ему в плечо и рассказать, что подслушал их с Фрэнком разговор.

 

Но вместо этого Боб лежал неподвижно, затаив дыхание. Джесси убьет его в любом случае. И последнее мужество перед лицом смерти, которое мог проявить Боб — это не просить у Джесси еще одного лживого утешения. Не обманывать себя. Боб считал, что заслужил смерть. Он заснул, думая, что хочет ее.

 

Сон был глубоким и крепким. Под утро пришло сновидение. В нем не было света, лиц, пейзажей или голосов, только чувство обиды. Иногда людям просто снятся чувства. Радость, тревога. Часто после таких снов человек долго не может понять, почему он чувствует то, что чувствует.

 

Боб сожалел о своих мечтах и надеждах. О жизни, которая скоро глупо закончится. Обидней всего было, что вместе с его никчемной жизнью закончится и то, что всегда придавало ей смысл — его чувства к Джесси.

 

Боб тяжело вздохнул и сел. Он повернулся и встретился взглядом с Джесси. Джесси стоял у окна, сложив руки на груди и наблюдал за Бобом. От его пристального внимания у Боба на спине выступил пот. Джесси молчал, и от этого становилось еще неуютнее.

 

Боб медленно опустил на пол ноги, локтем задел стакан на тумбочке. Звук бьющегося стекла разорвал тишину и ударил по нервам. У Боба задрожали руки. Он выдавил из себя извиняющуюся улыбку и тут же проклял себя и свой страх. Боже, он смотрел на Джесси, как кролик на удава.

 

Боб ненавидел себя. И впервые он ненавидел Джесси за то, что рядом с ним чувствовал себя жалким ничтожеством.

 

— Ты плохо выглядишь, Боб, — Джесси вздохнул и разорвал зрительный контакт, словно расслабил петлю на шее Боба, словно отпустил поводок.

 

Но не снял его насовсем.

 

— Какая разница, — буркнул Боб. Он вложил в эти слова всю свою злость, но все равно ему показалось, они прозвучали жалко.

 

Джесси подошел к комоду, плеснул в миску воды из кувшина, умыл лицо.

 

— Я уже говорил тебе, Боб, ты волен уйти, когда захочешь, я не стану тебя преследовать, — не поворачиваясь, сказал Джесси.

 

Обида больно ударила Боба изнутри.

 

— Я полностью его контролирую, — сказал Джесси вчера Фрэнку.

 

— В доме так уютно. Чувствуется, что у хозяйки хороший вкус, — сказал Джесси миссис Хайт перед тем, как убил ее.

 

— Ну ты даешь Чарли, так получается любое преступление и неудачу можно списать на духов, — сказал Джесси и выстрелил в Чарли.

 

У Боба задрожала нижняя губа. Джесси не поворачивался. Он вымыл руки, вытер их полотенцем, открыл ящик комода и громко захлопнул его, потом открыл другой и снова захлопнул. Боб вздрагивал при каждом ударе дерева о дерево.

 

— Что же ты молчишь, Боб?

 

Боб попытался встать с кровати, рука скользнула по простыне, наткнулась на револьвер под подушкой.

 

— Ты заслоняешь дверь! — Боб поднял кольт и нажал на курок, давая выход обиде, злости и ненависти, клокотавшим внутри. Пуля попала Джесси в спину. От удара его бросило вперед, лицом на стену, потом колени его подогнулись. Падая, Джесси перевернул миску с водой.

 

Боясь смотреть на него, Боб бросился к двери, распахнул ее и скатился вниз с лестницы.

 

— Что случилось, Боб? — Зи выбежала из кухни.

 

— Клянусь, Зи, я не хотел, — прокричал Боб и вылетел на улицу.

 

Он был босиком, без пальто и рубашки. Перед калиткой он столкнулся с Клайвом. Оттолкнув его, Боб бросился на дорогу. Он успел сделать несколько шагов, добежать до ворот церкви, прежде чем кто-то сбил его с ног.

 

Боб упал лицом в грязь. Холодная жижа облепила грудь. Холод добрался до костей. Боб видел, как пуля впилась в спину Джесси, над лопаткой, он видел, как Джесси упал.

 

— Думаешь, я прощу тебя? Думал, выебал меня, и за это тебе ничего не будет? — звенело в голове у Боба.

 

Четверо человек вцепились в плечи Боба, вывернули за спину руки и вздернули его на ноги. Судорожно глотая воздух, Боб обернулся. Он ждал возмездия. Ждал, что Джесси выйдет из дома, паля из револьвера по всем, кто попадется ему на глаза.

 

Вокруг собиралось все больше народу.

 

— Я слышал выстрелы, — сказал мужчина в цилиндре.

 

— Я увидел, он бежит по улице, как вор, — сказал один из тех, кто держал Боба.

 

— Стреляли в доме Говардов…

 

— Там живет семья с двумя детьми…

 

— Убийца, — прошептал кто-то на ухо Бобу.

 

— Говорят, хозяин ранен…

 

— Он при смерти…

 

Боб забился в державших его руках, пытаясь вырваться. Его ударили в живот, дернули за волосы. Люди называли Боба вором и убийцей, ненавидели так, будто он забрался в их дом, ограбил и убил их родственников. Когда ему на шею накинули веревку, Боб решил, что толпа его линчует. Его толкнули к столбу. Но вместо того, чтобы вешать на нем, ударили об него головой. Перед глазами поплыло, из ссадины на лбу потекла кровь. Но все равно Боб ощутил облегчение, когда его потащили вниз по улице, мимо церкви, в центр города.

 

Он проходил здесь десятки раз, видел витрины скобяных и бакалейных. По сравнению с ними вывеска над конторой шерифа выглядела убого и бедно. Покосившаяся доска с вырезанными на ней пятьдесят лет назад буквами.

 

Боба толкнули под низкий потолок. Больше двадцати горожан вломились следом за ним в узкую комнату с портретом ненавистного для всех южан Линкольна на стене.

 

Люди кричали и перебивали друг друга.

 

Сутулый старик звенел связкой ключей, перебирал их, как четки, и переспрашивал. Наконец он открыл решетку и запер Боба в маленькой камере. Дрожа от холода, он забился в угол. Здесь пахло плесенью и мочой.

 

В соседней камере зашуршала солома, беззубый мужик подполз к решетке и ухватился за прутья.

 

— Только посмотри. Он босиком и без рубашки. Не иначе как прямо из постели. Ты что, жену пристрелил? Плохо отсасывала? — мужик шепелявил и часто облизывал губы. — Знаю я этих баб. Жена этого мелкого жулика из Вестерн-Юнион, что задолжал мне деньги, была такой же стервой. Сука даже не хотела в мою сторону смотреть, пока я не приставил револьвер к голове ее ублюдочного ребенка!

 

Он почти кричал, и Боб инстинктивно втянул шею в плечи.

 

— Ты бы видел, как она потом разошлась, — мужик улыбнулся, обнажая черный беззубый рот. — Думала, спасет этим жизнь своим малолетним ублюдкам. Баб всегда нужно заставлять. Но я не люблю заставлять. Не люблю, когда меня обманывают. Потому пристрелил ее ублюдков, а потом ее. Засунул револьвер ей в рот, как перед этим свой член и пальнул! Бах! Вот крови-то было.

 

«Жулик из Вестерн-Юнион», — снова и снова повторял про себя Боб. Зи сказала, Джесси никогда не приведет в дом убийцу.

 

Джесси… Джесси… Боб подумал, что ничто — ни стены конторы шерифа, ни решетки — не защитят его от гнева Джесси. Он придет за Бобом.

 

Думал, тебе за это ничего не будет?

 

Боб прижал подбородок к коленям и принялся ждать. Он решил, что так будет правильно. В голове возникла безумная картинка — Джесси засунет ему пистолет в рот, а потом выстрелит. Ну и пусть, Боб не станет закрывать глаза.

 

Одержимый этой решимостью и видением скорой смерти, Боб смотрел в одну точку перед собой, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. Ни на вопросы сидевшего в соседней камере психа, ни на бумажную возню старика за столом. Не меняя позы, Боб прождал до вечера.

 

Но никто не пришел.

 

После целого дня без еды и воды, у Боба пересохло во рту, живот подвело от голода. Ночью старика сменил костлявый подросток. Каждый пять минут он испугано косился на заключенных и проверял револьвер на поясе.

 

У Боба заслезились глаза. Прикрыв их, он откинулся затылком на стену и задремал. Во сне он видел лежащего на дне ямы Чарли, падающего Джесси, горящий дом Хайтов. Во сне он стрелял в Дика, катался по полу с Эдом Миллером и избивал ногами Джесси. Он дважды просыпался от собственного крика, оглядывался, понимал, где находится, вздыхал с облегчением и снова проваливался в болезненные видения.

 

Он проснулся на рассвете. Солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь заколоченное окно. Боб лежал на полу, подтянув колени к груди, а перед ним расхаживал человек в сапогах со шпорами. Такие шпоры были на сапогах Джесси, вспомнил Боб. Он резко сел и отодвинулся к стене.

 

Человека со шпорами звали шериф Тимберлейк. Так обращался к нему пугливый подросток-охранник. Посмотрев на Боба, шериф цокнул языком.

 

— Дай ему свою рубашку, — приказал он мальчишке. Тот непонимающе заморгал, а потом засуетился, будто его могли высечь за невыполнение приказа.

 

Шериф сам опутал запястья Боба веревкой. На улице уже собрались любопытные. Но помощники шерифа — двое крепких солдат с винтовками наперевес — легко оттеснили их в сторону.

 

Солнце ослепило Боба. Если бы не жесткая хватка шерифа на его плече, он бы споткнулся и упал. Но шериф Тимберлейк уверенно провел его сквозь толпу, через площадь к зданию суда.

 

Внутри было сумрачно, повсюду стояли деревянные лавки, как в церкви. Здесь как на воскресной службе женщины носили накрахмаленные юбки, а мужчины застегивали сюртуки на все пуговицы.

 

Судья в лохматом парике ударил молотком по кафедре, призывая к молчанию.

 

Боба втиснули между двумя перегородками, к одной из них привязали за запястья, как лошадь к коновязи.

 

— Вчера между девятью и десятью часами утра в доме на улице Лафайет раздались выстрелы. В доме жил мистер Говард с семьей. Этого молодого человека соседи поймали на улице. Согласно показаниям свидетелей, он убегал, как вор и убийца, — говоривший был маленького роста, но несмотря на это, голос его гремел, как церковный колокол. Или его звучание усиливала тишина в зале?

 

За этот день Боб много раз слышал, как тишина в зале взрывалась угрозам, криками, обвинениями. Видел, как волновалась и утихала толпа, как маленький ребенок, которому пообещали конфетку. Первый раз люди загалдели сразу после оглашения сути дела.

 

Мистер Говард умер на руках у жены через несколько часов после того, как подсудимый ранил его.

 

Второй раз зрители вскочили со своих мест, когда объявили, что добрый сосед-горожанин, мистер Говард, был известным бандитом Джесси Джеймсом. В этом призналась его вдова.

 

От упоминания Зи Боб вздрогнул. Оцепенение спало. Он ощутил холод пола босыми ступнями, почувствовал, как веревки врезаются в запястья. Как наяву, он увидел заплаканное лицо Зи. Почти физически ощутил ее горе. Я не хотел, Зи, я не хотел, подумал он. Это Джесси. Он обманывал тебя.

 

— Фрэнк хочет избавиться от меня. Зи и детям будет лучше, если я исчезну. Многие мечтаю о моей смерти.

 

Так и есть, подумал Боб. Он одновременно чувствовал облегчение и не верил в смерть Джесси. Люди вокруг волновались, а Боб смотрел на свои голые ступни и пытался понять, что мешает ему поверить в смерть Джесси.

 

Может быть, страх наказания? Но Боб не боялся виселицы, он боялся пустоты. Сколько он себя помнил, он смотрел на мир сквозь истории о Джесси Джеймсе. Из этих историй рождались его мечты и надежды, его представления о добре, зле, смелости и позоре. Боб просто не представлял себе мира без Джесси.

 

Впереди была пустота. Однажды Боб уже встречался с ней, она окутала его, когда он похоронил Чарли. Эта пустота лежала за границей отчаяния.

 

Судорожно, как ныряльщик всплывший на поверхность, Боб втянул в себя воздух. Он вскинул голову, увидел льющийся из окон свет, пыль, парящую вокруг лохматого парика судьи и услышал приговор.

 

Суд Канзас-Сити приговорил его к смерти. Зрители оживлено обсуждали предстоящее повешение. Присяжные вытирали вспотевшие ладони об одежду. А Боб снова чувствовал облегчение — ему не придется погружаться в пустоту. После единственной встречи с ней, он разучился бояться смерти.

 

— Какой же ты слабак, Боб, — произнес в его голове Джесси.

 

Его повесят через два дня на площади перед мэрией. Боб улыбнулся журналисту, но не смог ответить на его вопрос.

 

Из здания суда Боб вернулся в контору шерифа, на обед получил холодную ячменную кашу. Он наблюдал за собой, словно со стороны, и не мог понять почему вылизывает тарелку. Собственный аппетит показался Бобу странным и необъяснимым.

 

Когда колокол на церкви пробил четыре часа, в конторе шерифа появился Тимберлейк. Как и утром, он связал Бобу руки и вывел его на улицу. Вместе с шерифом Тимберлейком Боб поднялся по мраморным ступеням мэрии и прошел через тяжелую дубовую дверь. Несколько дней назад он видел, как через эту дверь проходит Фрэнк.

 

Фрэнк договаривался об амнистии и вознаграждении за убийство своего младшего брата. Бобу казалось, это случилось очень давно.

 

Внутри стены покрывали шелковые обои, на полу лежали ковры из овечьей шерсти. Боба ввели в комнату с большими окнами, светлыми диванами и широким дубовым столом. Боб никогда не видел губернатора Криттендена, но догадался, что человек с усами щеткой за столом должен быть губернатором.

 

А вот мужчину в кресле Боб узнал сразу. У него был сонный взгляд, одутловатое лицо, распухшие и красные, как говядина, руки. Это был бывший майор армии Конфедерации, а ныне владелец газеты Канзас-Сити и глава демократической партии Эдвардс. Он придумал половину историй, которыми Боб зачитывался в детстве.

 

— Это он? Этот маленький, трусливый ублюдок пристрелил Джесси Джеймса? — голос у Эдвардса был высокий и насмешливый. — Похоже, вам, Криттенден, придется выплатить ему десять тысяч.

 

— Я бы с удовольствием его повесил, — губернатор скривился, будто у него болел зуб. — Какой мне толк от того, что Джесси умер у себя дома. Я хотел получить его живым и повесить на площади.

 

— Чтобы ваши избиратели видели, что вы заботитесь о них, и проголосовали за вас на следующих выборах.

 

Губернатор впервые взглянул на Боба, в его взгляде сквозило презрение и раздражение.

 

— Да, попадись Джесси Джеймс вам в руки живым, это был бы самый триумфальный момент в вашей карьере, — усмехнулся Эдвардс.

 

— Заткнитесь, Эдвардс. Теперь мне ничего не остается, как показать этим ослам, что я держу свое слово, и помиловать этого…

 

— Форда. Роберта Форда. Запомните это имя губернатор, потому что, когда вы его помилуете и наградите, ваши имена появятся рядом на первых полосах всех газет в стране.

 

— Ненавижу газетчиков, ненавижу… — губернатор снова покосился на Боба. — Только ни о каких десяти тысячах не может быть и речи. Их руководство железной дороги собиралось уплатить за живого Джесси Джеймса. Ты получишь пятьсот. Я проявлю щедрость и дам тебе деньги из своего кармана.

 

Банкноты он достал не из кармана, а из ящика стола. Боб не пошевелился. Вздохнув, Эдвардс поднялся со своего места, тяжело прошелся по комнате, взял деньги, всунул их между связанных ладоней Боба, изобразил что-то похожее на рукопожатие и только потом приказал Тимберлейку развязать Бобу руки.

 

— Купи себе сапоги и убирайся из города, — приказал губернатор. — Если тебя поймают здесь завтра, я отзову помилование.

 

— Повезло тебе, — в коридоре шериф Тимберлейк хлопнул Боба по плечу. — Дважды. Я десять лет впустую гонялся за Джесси. А к тебе он повернулся спиной. Вот уже не думал, что этот подозрительный и осторожный ублюдок умрет из-за того, что повернется к кому-то спиной. А также не думал, что увижу когда-нибудь, как губернатор Криттенден кому-то дает амнистию.

 

Шериф Тимберлейк и его люди проводили Боба на вокзал. Там у старого сторожа Боб купил за десять долларов сапоги.

 

Поезд приехал в шесть. Во время погрузки люди на пироне шумели, как в зале суда. В пассажирском вагоне свободных мест не нашлось, и Боб занял угол в вагоне с неграми. Несмотря на стук колес, здесь было слышно, как мычат коровы в грузовом вагоне.

 

Большую часть пути Боб проспал, на рассвете кондуктор вытолкал его из вагона, и Боб остался один. Впервые за долгое время. Никто не следил за ним, никто не указывал, что делать, куда идти. Боб проверил карманы и не удивился, обнаружив, что деньги пропали. Никогда не спи в поезде, украдут последнюю рубашку, сказал ему однажды Чарли.

 

Филадельфия была большим городом. Дворец независимости, университеты. Увеселительные заведения на любой вкус — салуны, театр, балет и опера — занимали целую улиц. Эта улица всегда хорошо освещалась. Поэтому ее любили нищие и бездомные. А также потому, что богатые и пьяные посетители театров охотно подавали милостыню.

 

А еще здесь было легко найти работу. И в первые дни в Филадельфии Боб помогал по утрам отмывать блевотину, кровь и виски со стен и полов в «Лосиной голове». Хозяин хвастался, что в его заведении десять лет никто никого не убивал. Зато драки случались здесь часто. Вместе с работой Боб получил угол в подвале для ночлега, раз в день жена хозяина кормила его супом, в котором плавали кусок мяса и пять картошин. Платили мало. Но покупая только хлеб и молоко, Боб уже в конце второй недели своей жизни в Филадельфии отложил достаточно, чтобы позволить себе выпивку.

 

Он не умел пить и быстро захмелел. К полуночи он, как оглушенный, сидел в «Лосинной голове» и наблюдал за двумя ругающимися мужчинами в потертых пиджаках. Боб гадал, кто из них первым схватится за нож, когда к стойке подошел человек во фраке. Невиданно роскошная одежда для завсегдатаев «Лосиной головы». Боб убрал со стойки локоть, боясь испачкать незнакомца. Но вместо того, чтобы посмотреть на Боба свысока, незнакомец улыбнулся ему и протянул руку, а когда Боб замешкался, сам вцепился в его ладонь и энергично потряс ее.

 

— Меня зовут Джордж Бунелл, — Боб не мог понять, как ему удается одновременно перекрикивать всех вокруг и не срываться на крик. — А вы ведь Роберт Форд? Я видел вашу фотографию в газете.

 

Боб кивнул. Он был все еще пьян, и ему льстило, что хорошо одетый незнакомец разговаривает с ним, как с равным.

 

Бунелл был хозяином театра напротив. Он считал себя знатоком людских душ. Говорил, что они, люди, как мухи, слетаются туда, где пахнет сексом, смертью и славой. Бунелл верил, что своей историей Боб мог бы зарабатывать пятьдесят долларов за вечер.

 

— Как тебе это предложение? Скажи, это самое выгодное предложение, что ты слышал в жизни? Ну, может быть, самое выгодное, после того, как Джесси взял тебя в банду? — Бунелл улыбнулся и толкнул Боба локтем под ребра, как старый приятель. — Ты станешь знаменит. Больше, чем он. Ты убил самого великого бандита на западе. Это круче, чем стать губернатором. Круче, чем выиграть на президентских выборах. Люди захотят узнать твою историю. Люди любят героев.

 

Боб согласился. Он был пьян, а перед глазами его стояла картинка из старой, зачитанной до дыр и давно утерянной книги.

 

— Передайте мое письмо в газету Канзас-Сити, — сказал Джесси машинисту захваченного поезда. — Они будут вам очень благодарны и обязательно захотят его напечатать.

 

Джесси сам начал писать свою историю, почему Боб не может сделать то же самое? Бобу казалось, это его судьба.

 

Вечером все выглядело просто. Утром Боб проснулся в мансарде театра Бунелла и испугался. Скошенный потолок был тщательно выкрашен белоснежной краской. Наволочка под головой Боба хрустела от крахмала. В маленькой комнате пахло сушенными цветами.

 

Боба пугало вчерашнее видение. Такое яркое и четкое. Вчера по пьяни он снова грезил о Джесси, снова подражал ему. И самое отвратительное — мечтая о Джесси, он чувствовал себя счастливым.

 

Боб сел и обхватил руками раскалывающуюся голову. Джесси больше нет. Он должен научиться жить самостоятельно. Должен перестать думать о Джесси, вспоминать о нем. Джесси был ублюдком, и Боб расскажет об этом всем.

 

Он твердо встал на ноги, коснулся макушкой скошенного потолка и спустился вниз. Он гордился принятым решением.

 

Это был самый большой концертный зал, который Боб видел в своей жизни. С ним не сравнился бы зал суда в Канзас-Сити, и тем более зал в «Лосиной голове».

 

— Нравится? — поднялся ему навстречу Бунелл. Он сидел за одним из столов, накрытых красной скатертью. Перед ним лежали счета и накладные. — Обычно здесь помещается триста человек. На рождество, пасху и день независимости мы сдвигаем столы. Тогда можно рассадить и пять сотен. Хочешь кофе?

 

Бунелл щелкнул пальцами, и официант принес завтрак. Бобу было легко с Бунеллом. Он улыбался, смотрел в глаза и говорил, как друг.

 

— Мы назовем шоу «Я застрелил Джесси Джеймса». Пусть люди знают, что ты превзошел в искусстве стрельбы из револьверов самого быстрого стрелка запада.

 

Боб несколько раз повторил про себя название.

 

— У меня есть для этого шоу прекрасный драматург. Он пять лет работал на Бродвее.

 

Бунелл познакомил Боба с худым евреем. Его шея была такой тонкой, что Бобу казалось, она вот-вот сломается, и лысая голова укатится под стол. Скорей всего, за эти ассоциации отвечал сам драматург. Он много и удачно шутил, про войну, разбойников и повешение, умело заражал Боба своим легкомыслием. Между шутками он сказал, что в пьесе будут две сцены. Зрители любят простоту. Зрители хотят видеть действие и реакцию, узнать причину и последствия. Он сказал, Джесси был грабителем и убийцей. Он спросил Боба, приходилось ли ему участвовать вместе с Джесси в ограблении, и видел ли он, как Джесси убивает. Боб сказал, что на его глазах Джесси убил троих человек.

 

— Мы должны это показать! — воодушевился Бунелл. — Выстрелы не позволят зрителям скучать.

 

Они начали расспрашивать Боба о том, при каких обстоятельствах он убил Джесси. На короткий миг Боб снова оказался в детской, он сидел на скомканных простынях, еще хранящих тепло тела Джесси. Он возненавидел эти воспоминания. Возненавидел себя за них. И проклял Джесси за то, что он так прочно въелся в его память.

 

— Мы сидели в гостиной, за столом, — сказал Боб.

 

Некстати он вспомнил, как в доме Марты разглядывал Джесси за ужином. А Джесси позволял ему это, будто между ними установилось негласное соглашение.

 

Боб разозлился, ему казалось, этими воспоминаниями он предает себя.

 

Он не скучал по Джесси и не мучился угрызениями совести из-за того, что выстрелил в него. Боб знал, что поступил правильно. Осталось только заставить поверить в это свою память. Он подумал, что возможно, отвыкание от Джесси будет походить на долгое выздоровление после тяжелой болезни.

 

— Мы сидели в гостиной, — взывая к другим воспоминаниям, Боб мысленно нарисовал новую картинку. Она хорошо отражала его чувства. — Я знал, что Джесси собирается избавиться от меня, как он избавился от всех членов своей банды. Я достал револьвер и направил его на Джесси. Ты заставил меня убить Эда Миллера и Дика Лиддла, ты застрелил моего брата, сказал я Джесси в лицо и нажал на курок.

 

— Прекрасно, — обрадовался Бунелл. — Это понравится зрителям.

 

Сценарий шоу был готов на следующий день. Бунелл хотел, чтобы премьера состоялась на выходных. Бобу настолько нравились его реплики, что на первой репетиции, он произнес их без единой ошибки. Однако Бобу не понравились актеры. Джесси играл грузный грузчик Том, за сценой он постоянно жаловался на больную спину. Кривляка Дэвид, слишком подвижный, манерный и болтливый играл Чарли.

 

В день премьеры лил дождь. За кулисами пахло красками, крахмалом и духами. Первым в программе шел канкан. Каблуки били по сцене заглушая музыку.

 

— Волнуешься? — похлопал Боба по плечу Бунелл. — Все актеры волнуются перед шоу. Это особый вид волнения. Простому человеку его не понять. Простые люди годами идут к своей славе. Тебе эту пропасть нужно перепрыгнуть одним махом. Сейчас ты никто, выйдешь на сцену и станешь героем.

 

У Боба занемела шея, ныло между лопатками, а ноги словно одеревенели. В первое выступление его ослепили огни прожектора и испугала темнота зрительного зала. Он слушал собственный голос и не узнавал его. Смотрел на актеров, игравших Джесси и Чарли, и испытывал нарастающее раздражение. Свои раздражение и растерянность он вложил в финальную реплику:

 

— Я ненавижу тебя, Джесси. Ты убил моего брата. Ты заставил меня убивать. Будь ты проклят, Джесси Джеймс!

 

Боб с яростью нажал на курок и почувствовал облегчение. Все закончилось. Он победил. Справился с этим дурацким фарсом. Победил себя. Победил Джесси.

 

Где-то на задворках сознания мелькнула мысль — это ты во всем виноват, Джесси. Из-за тебя я выставляю себя напоказ. Из-за тебя сейчас стою в пятне света и заглядываю в черную пропасть.

 

В зале зажглись лампы, темнота рассеялась, Боб увидел зрителей. Многие вставали со своих мест и аплодировали. Они выглядели удовлетворенными, и их удовлетворение передалось Бобу. Он улыбнулся и поклонился. Пожал руку стоявшему рядом Тому и похлопал по плечу Дэвида.

 

Когда Боб смыл грим, Бунелл пригласил его в зал. На столах стояла фарфоровая посуда. Серебряные ложки блестели в свете ламп.

 

— Это прекрасное шоу.

 

— У вас талант, молодой человек.

 

— Вы были очень убедительны в своей роли.

 

Люди в дорогих костюмах пожимали Бобу руку, приглашали его выпить.

 

— Зрителям давно нужно такое представление.

 

— Легендарные герои юга всего лишь грабители и убийцы.

 

— Давно пора поставить на место демократов-южан, которые в своих жалких газетах до сих пор представляют Джесси Джеймса Робин Гудом. Давно стоило показать, что на самом деле он был грабителем и убийцей.

 

— Вы были обворожительны, мистер Форд.

 

— Молодой герой, побеждающий старое чудовище.

 

— Кому принадлежала идея показать Джесси стариком? Ваш драматург гений.

 

— Времена меняются. Меняются ценности. Молодые люди не хотят жить по старым правилам. Не хотят мучить рабов, грабить и убивать, хотят честным трудом зарабатывать свои деньги.

 

— Это мистер Джино, — шепнул Бобу Бунелл. — Ему принадлежат итальянский рынок и корабельные верфи. Большинство работников верфи чернокожие. Мистер Джино известный и уважаемый республиканец в городе, его дела пошли в гору, когда он начал давать работу беглым рабам, потом освобожденным.

 

У мистера Джино было смуглое лицо и белоснежные седые волосы. Наравне с этим контрастом прямая осанка придавала его внешности утонченное достоинство, не имеющее ничего общего с грубой силой.

 

В театр мистер Джино пришел с двадцатилетней дочерью Летицией. Она была не похожа ни на одну из женщин, которую Боб встречал раньше. Летиция говорила на трех языках: итальянском, французском и английском. Ее речь и жесты были быстрыми и яркими, как вспышки пламени.

 

Боб вернулся в свою мансарду далеко за полночь. Уставший и довольный, он встал перед зеркалом.

 

— Я ненавижу тебя, Джесси. Ты убийца. Ты сделал меня убийцей. Гори в аду, Джесси. Ты убил моего брата, — вполголоса Боб снова и снова повторял свои реплики. Иногда он останавливался и жадно втягивал в себя воздух.

 

Господи, кажется, он впервые в жизни дышит полной грудью. Впервые в жизни чувствует себя свободным.

 

На первые заработанные пятьдесят долларов Боб заказал новый костюм. Из дорогой английской шерсти. Следующими его покупками стали кентуккийский трехлетний жеребец и седло с инициалами. О таком Джесси мог только мечтать.

С каждым новым шоу Боб все увереннее передвигался по сцене. Он нашел место, где его голос звучал громко, как раскаты грома. Боб наслаждался внутренней вибрацией и тишиной мира вокруг, называл Джесси самым подлым, безжалостным и презренным из всех преступников. Боб менял свои реплики в зависимости от настроения. И каждый раз зрители встречали его импровизации аплодисментами.

 

Через два месяца сразу три местные газеты пригласили Боба сфотографироваться для своих разворотов. Ему казалось, фотографы заискивали перед ним. Он старался сидеть прямо и не двигаться, но результат его не удовлетворил. Собственная поза на снимке казалась ему слишком напряженной, а лицо слишком юным.

 

Боб приехал в Филадельфию в конце весны, а на рождество его уже приглашали в гости самые известные люди города. Дамы просили его снова и снова пересказывать историю убийства, интересовались подробностями. Правда, что Джесси убил миссис Хайт? Убил всю семью Хайтов и сжег их дом? Правда ли, что Джесси убивал по очереди всех своих сообщников? Правда, что у него была жена? Правда, что он обманывал ее?

 

Боб научился управлять их любопытством и ставить себя в центре их интереса.

 

Весной мистер Джино открыл большую библиотеку и пригласил Боба на открытие. После торжества Боб катался с Летицией по реке на странной длинной лодке. Летиция назвала ее гондолой и рассказала о городе в Италии, который стоит на воде. Она говорила о Нью-Йорке и Европе. О незнакомых городах и странах, чужих обычаях и нравах.

 

Среди знакомых Летиции были философы, журналисты и писатели. Листая романы, что приносила ему Летиция, Боб с удивлением обнаружил, что не любит читать. Когда-то он ночами просиживал над новеллами о Джесси Джеймсе, а сейчас его совершенно не интересовали чужие мысли, тайны и переплетения судеб. Смотря на покрытые типографской краской страницы, Боб пытался вспомнить, что случилось с его коллекцией журналов. Он собирал их с двенадцати лет. Хранил под матрасом. Перечитывал. А потом…

 

Потом появился настоящий Джесси Джеймс и отобрал у Боба все, что ему было дорого.

 

Рядом с Летицией Боб впервые почувствовал насколько огромен и разнообразен мир. Самым удивительным открытием его второго лета в Филадельфии стало то, что он нравится Летиции. Ей нравилась его история, его шоу, но еще больше ей нравилось оставаться с ним наедине.

 

Осенью и зимой они вместе ходили на все театральные постановки и развлекательные шоу, на все приемы и открытия выставок. Никогда раньше жизнь Боба не была настолько разнообразной, яркой и захватывающей.

 

— Ты так молод, Боб. Ты мог бы стать кем угодно. Уехать в Нью-Йорк. Разбогатеть. Открыть свое дело. Построить дом, завести семью. У тебя впереди целая жизнь, — иногда, по ночам, Боб слышал голос Джесси.

 

Это были скверные ночи. Бобу казалось, что его преследуют, шантажируют, ему угрожают. Неужели он все еще боялся призрака Джесси? К счастью, такие ночи случались не часто. Раз в месяц, а то и реже.

 

В остальное время он чувствовал себя победителем. Теперь не только на сцене.

 

Он делал все, чтобы улучшить свое шоу. Докупил декорации, поменял актеров. Во время повсеместного увлечения шоу Буффало Билла Боб добавил в свою пьесу цирковой номер. Он въезжал на сцену верхом, стрелял и бросал ножи в мишень. Публика была в восторге.

 

Состояние Боба росло. Он впервые отнес деньги в банк. Банк ему помог выбрать отец Летиции. Он так же убедил Боба вложиться в строительство приюта для бездомных.

 

В свою третью зиму в Филадельфии Боб снова оказался на первых полосах газет. Он перерезал красную ленточку перед входом в приют для бездомных. На этот раз Боб остался доволен снимком.

 

Весной он сделал предложение Летиции. Мистер Джино обнял его и сказал, что давно этого ждал. Он так же сказал, что видит в Бобе молодого и целеустремленного человека, который много добьется в жизни. Его ждет великое будущее, если он сумел подняться из грязи, подняться над своим окружением и воспитанием. Именно так Боб себя и чувствовал. Его переполняла благодарность к Летиции и ее отцу. Он клялся себе, что никогда не разочарует их.

 

— Я влюбилась в тебя, когда впервые увидела тебя на сцене, — прошептала Летиция через несколько дней после помолвки. — Влюбилась в искренность и страсть, с которыми ты произносил свои реплики. Влюбилась в твой переменчивый голос. Твердый на сцене, мягкий вне ее. Каждый раз, когда ты целуешь мне руку, легко и нежно, я представляю каким ты будешь в постели. За твоими осторожными, невесомым прикосновениями мне видится тщательно скрываемая сила. Жестокая, темная. Неукротимая.

 

Они возвращались в карете из театра. Летиция укусила Боба за мочку уха и поцеловала в губы. Ее губы были мягкими и нежными, как шелковый платок.

 

Оставшись наедине, лежа на кровати в своей мансарде, Боб вспомнил это поцелуй. Он впервые пытался дрочить, думая о Летиции. О ее белых руках, черных волосах и смеющихся глазах. Он вспоминал, как касался ее, держал за руку, обнимал за талию. Ее тело представлялось Бобу маленьким и хрупким. Но в последний момент, когда Боб приблизился к разрядке, образ Летиции затмило другое видение. Когда они проезжали вечером мимо набережной, Боб видел матросов. Тогда он не придал значения тому, как близко они стояли друг к другу. Не обратил или не захотел обращать внимания на то, что один прижал другого к стене и просунул колено между его бедер. Сейчас Боб кончил, вспоминая об этом колене.

 

Он вытер руку салфеткой и устыдился своих грязных фантазий. Через год Летиция закончит университет, и он жениться на самой прекрасной девушке в Филадельфии. Он восхищается Летицией и должен думать только о ней. Наверное, в его грязных фантазиях виновато отсутствие опыта. Боб ведь никогда не был с женщиной, не знал, как они пахли, как целовались. Он знал только Джесси. Его настойчивые руки. Боль и удовольствие, которые они могли принести. Только поэтому, а не по каким-то другим причинам, он думал сейчас о грязных матросах. Может, ему следует наконец-то послушаться давнего совета Чарли и снять шлюху?

 

Утром Боб проснулся в плохом настроении. Оно не покидало его всю неделю.

 

Лето закончилось, пришли дожди и сырость. Боб по-прежнему ездил с Летицией на прогулки и мечтал о свадьбе.

 

Иногда его посещало чувство тревоги, будто кто-то следил за ним, наблюдал. Будто за ним охотились.

 

В конце тяжелой недели, Боб как обычно вышел на сцену.

 

— Ты убийца и вор, Джесси. Ты умрешь и будешь вечно гореть в аду, — Боб произнес финальную речь и на минуту почувствовал облегчение.

 

Но уже в следующий миг раздался крик.

 

— Трус!

 

— Кто это сказал? — Боб откинул револьвер и повернулся к темной пропасти зрительного зала. — Хочешь испытать мою смелость?

 

Он чувствовал себя сильным. В нем клокотала ярость. Он никого не боялся и не хотел бояться. Боб увидел ухмыляющегося человека, услышал обидные слова и ударил. Незнакомец упал на пол, Боб уселся ему на грудь. Люди вокруг кричали, переворачивали стулья и разбегались, а Боб все бил и бил, сам не понимая, откуда в нем столько злости.

 

Когда Бунелл положил Бобу руку на плечо, Боб заметил, что вспотел и возбудился. Его противник потерял сознание, из его разбитого носа хлестала кровь.

 

В заведении Бунелла дрались редко, но не впервые. Его помощники быстро вынесли раненого из зала и отвезли его в больницу. Танцовщицы не позволили гостям разойтись. Бунелл увел Боба в свой кабинет и напоил его виски. Бывает, сказал Бунелл.

 

Боб проснулся с больной головой и угрызениями совести. Он поехал в больницу, поговорил с врачом и узнал, что пострадавшего зовут Роджер Смит. Он недавно приехал в город. Смиту было двадцать четыре, он был ровесником Боба, но уже успел обзавестись женой и тремя детьми. Так как Смит недавно приехал в город, его семья жила в трущобах на окраине, а сам он перебивался временной работой. То грузчиком, то уборщиком, то вышибалой. Боб сломал ему не только нос, но также ключицу и пару ребер. Опасаясь, что из-за этого семье Смита придется голодать, Боб дал Смиту пятьсот долларов и принес ему свои извинения.

 

— Это было очень благородно, — сказала вечером Летиция.

 

— Я избил его, не знаю, что на меня нашло, — покачал головой Боб.

 

— Не переживай, он не посмеет подать жалобу. Побоится, что ты потребуешь назад деньги, которые ему дал, — похлопал Боба по плечу Бунелл.

 

Они сидели в театре. На сцене пела девушка в платье с глубоким декольте. Ее низкий сиплый голос контрастировал с ярко выраженными женскими формами. Зрители не могли оторвать от нее взгляда. Боб, Бунелл, Летиция и ее отец занимали столик в углу. Мистер Джино тоже считал, что Боб поступил красиво и мудро. Нельзя давать повод кому-то испортить твою репутацию, доверительно сказал он Бобу. Если бедняга Смит вздумает жаловаться на тебя, скажешь, что он забрал деньги и шантажировал тебя, желая получить больше.

 

— Кстати, правда, что ты дал ему пятьсот долларов? — спросил Бунелл. — Многовато по нынешним временам.

 

— Да. Мои рабочие столько за месяц не зарабатывают, — согласился Джино.

 

Боб удовлетворенно кивнул, он был благодарен им за сочувствие, понимание и поддержку. Но одновременно их поддержка и понимание, а также виски вскружили Бобу голову. Захотелось испытать дружеское расположение людей, поддерживающий его последние четыре года.

 

— Я знал, что вам понравится идея и с деньгами. Всем понравится. Это как с приютами. Давая деньги беднякам, больным и убогим, мы создаем себе репутацию. Действуем в своих интересах. Ведь, по большому счету, неважно, что я чувствовал, важно, как я выгляжу. Не важно, испытываю ли я чувство вины, раскаиваюсь ли, важно, что я дал ему денег. Этого достаточно, чтобы обо мне говорили, как о щедром и сострадательном человеке.

 

Бунелл улыбнулся, подлил Бобу виски и поднял бокал, предлагая выпить.

 

— Знаете, что я чувствовал на самом деле, когда избивал Смита? — Боб подался вперед, всмотрелся в лица слушателей, будто искал какого-то знака. Бунелл и Джино выглядели равнодушными. Летиция облизала губы. — Я чувствовал себя свободным. Сидя верхом на Смите, чувствуя, как он пытается, но не может вырваться, я чувствовал удовлетворение и возбуждение.

 

На щеках Летиции проступил румянец, Джино усмехнулся, Бунелл хлопнул Боба по плечу.

 

— Все мы иногда ошибаемся. Чувствуем то, чего не должны, поддаемся соблазну. Все мы что-то скрываем. Но главное, ты сделал все, чтобы исправить свою ошибку.

 

Боб поднял стакан, отзеркалил недавний жест Бунелла и натянуто улыбнулся.

 

Сделал ли он все, чтобы исправить свою ошибку, спросил Боб себя, лежа в кровати. Было далеко за полночь. Внизу играла музыка, в голове звенело. Он был пьян. Засыпая, видел перед глазами крутящийся, расшатывающийся зрительный зал, лица людей и танцующих канкан девиц на сцене.

 

Во сне Боб увидел Джесси. Ухмыляясь, он лежал на полу в доме Хайтов.

 

— Ты его убил или я? — спросил Джесси и протянул Бобу руку, рассчитывая, что Боб поможет ему подняться.

 

Но Боб ударил Джесси ногой, присел, порвал рубашку на Джесси, сдернул с него штаны, сложил его пополам и навалился сверху на бесчувственное тело. Теплое и твердое. Во сне Боб рычал и долбился в Джесси, давая выход своему возбуждению и злости.

 

Боб проснулся на мокрых и липких простынях. Воспоминания из сна были такими яркими, что его затрясло от отвращения.

 

После затяжных осенних дождей за окном расцвел первый солнечный день. Колокол на церкви отсчитал десять ударов. С улицы доносились голоса и смех. Скрипели телеги, лаяли собаки. Где-то пела женщина, мужчины обменивались ругательствами.

 

— Чтоб тебя толпа нигеров в жопу выебала! — закричал один из них.

 

Боб потер лицо, несколько раз дернул себя за волосы. В затылке зарождалась неприятная, тревожная боль, будто он устал, будто он чего-то боялся или стыдился.

 

Это просто похмелье, сказал себе Боб и начал одеваться, уповая на то, что прогулка избавит его от головной боли. Покидая театр, он не стал брать лошадь. Подставил лицо солнечному свету и пошел вдоль улицы с яркими витринами, время от времени здороваясь с хозяевами баров и кафе. Его здесь знали и уважали, считали успешным человеком с хорошим будущим.

 

Боб не задумывался о цели своей прогулки. В какой-то момент ему захотелось свернуть в тень, на менее людную улицу. Лабиринтами подворотней он вышел к набережной. Говорят, в морском воздухе есть особая целительная свежесть, он полезен для сердца и очищает легкие. Боб на миг прикрыл глаза, вдыхая соленный бриз. Он прошел вдоль причала, где разгружали два больших парохода, мимо лотков с рыбой и сладостями. Боб уступил дорогу двуколке с представителями пароходства и остановился, бездумно наблюдая за играющими в карты матросами.

 

— Вы кого-то ищите, мистер? — пряча руки в карманах к Бобу подошел мальчишка. У него были тонкие черты лица. И соломенно-желтые волосы. На его губах играла беззаботная улыбка.

 

— Это зависит, — Боб вытер вспотевшие ладони об одежду.

 

— От чего? — мальчик облизнул губы и шагнул ближе.

 

Боб разглядывал его длинные ресницы, а когда мальчишка на пробу коснулся его руки, Боб перехватил его ладонь и со всей силы сжал его пальцы.

 

Реальное возбуждение не походило на возбуждение во сне. Не было злости и обиды, только горячая волна вдоль позвоночника и желание проявить силу.

 

Вслед за мальчишкой Боб протиснулся в проход между двумя складами, переступил через мусор, перебрался через нагромождение канатов, прошел под низким навесом и оказался в мастерской. Здесь пахло керосином, на полу валялись молотки и гвозди. Мальчишка толкнул Боба к стене, прижался к нему всем телом и потянулся к губам. У мальчика оказался непривычно слюнявый рот, на его шее быстро пульсировала вена, его напряженный член терся о бедро Боба.

 

Боб знал, чего хочет, перехватив мальчишку за плечо, он развернул его лицом к стене и сдернул с него штаны, обнажая крепкую маленькую задницу. Боб смял бледные ягодицы, развел их в стороны. Боб хотел брать и чувствовать власть.

 

Дергая белые бедра и натягивая мальчика на себя, Боб чувствовал эхо другого удовольствия. Возбуждение отключило сознание и вернуло Боба на четыре года назад. Вокруг него сгустились тени другой ночи.

 

Он почти видел спину Джесси. Напряженную и неподвижную.

 

— Ты собираешься стрелять в меня и боишься выебать меня, — прозвучало в голове Боба.

 

Он зажмурился. Сейчас, гонясь за наслаждением, он не помнил почему этот голос, эти слова причиняют ему боль, каждой клеточкой своего существа он тосковал по Джесси, его прикосновениям и взглядам.

 

Запертая внутри тоска вырвалась наружу, подстегнула возбуждение и вылилась в глубокие, яростные толчки.

 

Излившись, Боб навалился на спину мальчика. Грудью он чувствовал, как резко мальчишка дергает плечом, надрачивая свой член.

 

Когда все было кончено и дыхание обоих восстановилось, мальчишка повернул голову и усмехнулся Бобу.

 

Боб вспомнил усмешку Джесси. Впервые за долгое время, вспоминая Джесси, Боб не чувствовал злости и обиды, только щемящие тепло и тоску.

 

Когда они расставались, мальчик продолжал ухмыляться. Он проводил Боба на набережную. По пути постоянно прикасался к нему. Ненавязчиво, вроде бы случайно и при этом откровенно. Дотрагивался до его задницы, промежности, гладил по бедру, по руке.

 

В тот вечер в театре было мало народа. Места заняты лишь наполовину. Актер, который играл Джесси, по пьяни сломал руку, на сцену вышел с повязкой. Все выступление Боб смотрел на белые бинты и вспоминал изувеченную руку Джесси. Неужели когда-то он был настолько глуп, что рисковал жизнью, чтобы узнать, как Джесси покалечился? Если бы Миллер был чуть менее пьян, он бы пристрелил Боба за его дурацкий вопрос: лишился ли Джесси двух фаланг пальца на войне?

 

Умри Боб в доме Миллера, Джесси не стал бы заботиться о его похоронах, прикончил бы Миллера и спалил бы его дом. И никто никогда не узнал бы, куда исчез Боб Форд.

 

Неужели тогда Бобу казалось, что оно того стоит? Неужели он готов был сделать и стерпеть все ради Джесси?

 

Оглядываясь назад, Боб казался себе смешным и глупым. Он обманывал себя. Он зашел слишком далеко по пути самообмана. Совершил много ошибок.

 

И не только его наивность и впечатлительность были этому виной. Но также его неправильное, запретное влечение. До Джесси Боб не задумывался почему его не привлекают женщины. Джесси вытянул наружу его самые грязные и темные желания, в которых Боб сам не отдавал себе отчета.

 

Актер, игравший Джесси, закашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание Боба.

 

Боб поднял револьвер.

 

— Ты убийца. Вор. Обманщик и предатель. Гори в аду, Джесси! — воскликнул Боб и нажал на курок.

 

Грянул выстрел, актер упал, раскинув руки. Но сегодня Бобу этого было недостаточно. В зале вспыхнул свет, раздались аплодисменты. Боб с удивлением посмотрел на свои руки, огляделся по сторонам. Всматриваясь в лица зрителей, он подошел к краю сцены и заговорил:

 

— Иногда я оглядываюсь назад… Вспоминаю, что произошло. Иногда я спрашиваю себя, почему я убил Джесси Джеймса. Я знаю, он был убийцей и заслужил смерти. На моих глазах он застрелил женщину, а другую вместе с дочерью заставил жить в смертельном страхе несколько дней, пока оставался в их доме. Он никому не доверял, и ему нравилось, когда его боялись. Он получал удовольствие, унижая людей и угрожая им. И все равно, иногда я спрашиваю себя, почему я убил его? Потому что он был негодяем? Или потому что я ненавидел его? Иногда я даже не понимаю за что я ненавидел его больше. За то, что он убил моего брата? Или за то, что он разочаровал меня?! Я ненавидел его так сильно, как никогда и никого не ненавидел в жизни. Я даже не знал, что такая ненависть существует. Не знал, что могу ее испытывать…

 

Боб задохнулся на полуслове. Он не мог больше говорить. С удивлением, он смотрел как изумление на лицах людей сменяется улыбками. Они снова хлопали ему.

 

— Драматичная импровизация, — посмеялся за кулисами Бунелл. — Тебе удалось полностью захватить их внимание.

 

Боб вышел в зал, когда на сцене старик рассказывал смешные истории из жизни тапперов и золотоискателей. У стойки бара Боб увидел знакомую светловолосую макушку. Мальчишка стоял, как на набережной, засунув руки в карманы и выжидающе склонив голову на бок.

 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Боб.

 

— Мне понравилось шоу.

 

Его звали Энди. Ему было двадцать. Лунный свет заставлял его кожу светиться, а дневной — новыми красками разрисовывал комнату Боба, когда в ней был Энди. А еще Энди стонал под Бобом. Боб никогда не слышал таких стонов и не знал, что стоном можно выразить удовольствие.

 

Энди приходил к Бобу раз или два в неделю, оставался ночевать, а утром Боб выпроваживал его через черный выход.

 

Одним таким утром, расставшись с Энди, Боб столкнулся с Бунеллом. Хозяин театра осматривал кладовые и составлял список покупок.

 

— Не позавтракаешь со мной, Боб? Вилли готовит прекрасные омлеты с грибами.

 

За едой они болтали о новостях, открытии фабрики, прибытии переселенцев из Германии и росте цен на привозные товары.

 

— Слышал о процессе Т.Р? — спросил за кофе Бунелл. — Нет? Оно и понятно. Случилось это двадцать лет назад. Я тогда только перебрался в Филадельфию. Т.Р было восемнадцать. И его повесили за содомию. Не смотри на меня так, будто ты меня убить собираешься, Роберт. Ты и сам большой мальчик, знаешь, что нарушаешь закон, и надеюсь, у тебя хватит ума соблюдать осторожность. Что до меня, мне нет дела до того, с кем ты спишь. Меня волнует другое. Этот… Энди, кажется, его зовут? Он карманник. И я не хочу, чтобы его поймали, когда он попытается очистить карманы одного из моих клиентов. Я не хочу, здесь скандалов, понимаешь, Роберт?

 

— Чего ты хочешь?

 

— Пусть он меньше шляется по залу. Пусть приходит и уходит через черный вход. В конце концов, это не только в моих интересах, твоей репутации тоже пойдет на пользу, если вас не будут видеть вместе. За последние четыре года ты сделал себе имя, много добился и у тебя прекрасное будущее. Тебе не нужны скверные слухи.

 

Боб согласился. Когда он сказал Энди о запрете входить в зал, Энди ничего не ответил, опустился перед Бобом на колени и взял его член в рот. Боб никогда о таком даже не фантазировал. Не думал, не представлял, что так можно. В короткий миг перед оргазмом ему показалось, что он понял, почему некоторые готовы пойти на виселицу за это запретное удовольствие. Яркое и естественное. Бобу казалось, что его тело создано для этих запретных ласк. Не искать их, все равно что притворяться слепым или глухим.

 

Боб с детства слышал оскорбления, проклятия, угрозы и брань: выебу в задницу. Так говорил его отец, так говорили соседи, братья. Он сам это повторял. Джесси сделал это с ним, растоптал и опустил его, показал, как унизительно это может быть. А потом повторно унизил, рассказав об этом Дику и Вуду.

 

Когда Энди заснул, Боб гладил его обнаженную грудь, живот и вспоминал как, прикасался к Джесси. Боб почти слышал тихий голос Джесси.

 

— Если ты знаешь, что завтра можешь умереть, тебе начинает казаться, что можно все.

 

Боб вспоминал, как кончал, впиваясь зубами в плечо Джесси. Вспоминал, какой липкой и теплой была сперма Джесси на пальцах. Боб вдруг представил, как опускается перед Джесси на колени, кладет ладони ему на ягодицы и берет в рот его член.

 

Господи, Боб судорожно вздохнул. Джесси использовал, унизил и растоптал его веру в людей, извратил и вывернул наизнанку желания его тела. Джесси играл с его доверием, с его наивностью, с его зарождающейся сексуальностью. Влечением, которое Боб сам не понимал. Боб был невинен. Не знал, какое удовольствие может подарить секс. Не знал, что получать от этого удовольствие легко и естественно. Не умел получать удовольствие. И Джесси пользовался этим, заставлял его страдать и привязывал к себе.

 

Боб думал об этом несколько дней. Возможно, ему стоило представлять губы Энди на своем члене, но он думал об унижении, страхе, страдании и боли.

 

Боб не мог понять, как так получилось. Он убил Джесси четыре года назад. А потом сотни раз повторил это на сцене. Сотни раз он назвал Джесси грабителем, убийцей и предателем. Почему он все еще не чувствует себя отомщенным? Почему не может успокоиться? Почему продолжает мысленно обвинять Джесси?

 

Эти мысли и чувства сводили Боба с ума. Ласки Энди снимали напряжение, но ненадолго. И чем больше Боб получал удовольствия, чем больше отдавался ему, тем острее становилась обида.

 

Зима заканчивалась. На улице таял снег. Дороги размыло. Грязь липла к подошвам. Чтобы зрители не несли ее в зал, Бунелл постелил перед главным входом ковровые дорожки.

 

— Говоришь, прочитал все книги обо мне? — на сцене Джесси все чаще оскорблял Боба. — Собирал их с двенадцати лет, хранил под матрасом? Ну ты даешь, Боб. Каким жалким ублюдком надо быть, чтобы заниматься такой чушью. Эй ребята, вы только послушайте. Боб клянется мне в преданности. Говорит, что сделает ради меня все. Готов умереть за меня. Но по-моему, он просто хочет, чтобы я его выебал.

 

Боб вздрагивал от этих слов, как от ударов кнута. Обхватив себя за плечи, он бродил по сцене, словно искал место, где можно спрятаться. В новом сценарии у него было совсем мало реплик.

 

— Джесси, я клянусь… пожалуйста, прекрати… не нужно…

 

А в конце представления Боб впервые выстрелил на сцене Джесси в спину.

 

— Ты уничтожил все, что я любил, — сказал он после выстрела, и зал взорвался аплодисментами.

 

— Это выглядело странно, — сказала Летиция, когда Боб подсел за столик к ней и ее отцу.

 

— Я бы сказал, это было скандально, — усмехнулся Бунелл. — Вот уж не думал, что ты мечтаешь о славе драматического актера, Роберт. В своей растерянности и угнетенности ты смотрелся очень убедительно. Ведь правда?

 

— Без сомнений, — кивнул Джино. — Вот только думаю, для начала карьеры драматического актера тебе стоило выбрать другое шоу. Я сомневаюсь, что истории Джесси Джеймса нужна новая трактовка. До сих пор у твоего шоу была четкая и правильная мораль. Преступник наказан и получил по заслугам. Теперь появился этот выстрел в спину.

 

— Я действительно выстрелил ему в спину.

 

— Да, и я верю, что в обстоятельствах, в которых ты оказался, это был единственный выход. Но зачем это нужно зрителям? Зачем отвлекать их внимание от главной мысли. Джесси Джеймс был преступником и заслуженно получил пулю.

 

— Может, потому что теперь это история не о Джесси Джеймсе, а обо мне? — Боб подался вперед. Несколько месяцев назад они сидели за этим же столом и обсуждали, как он избил Смита. — Может, я хочу рассказать о себе? Мне надоело жить в тени Джесси Джеймса. Надоело быть оружием, палачом, человеком, который привел в исполнение приговор. Я хочу рассказать о себе. О том, что я чувствовал и чувствую. О том, что я убил его не потому что он был бандитом, а потому что он унижал меня.

 

— Не вижу смысла, — пожал плечами Джино. — Если тебе надоело зарабатывать на Джесси Джеймсе, закрой шоу, у тебя скопилось достаточно денег, чтобы начать свой бизнес. Если ты чувствуешь в себе актерский талант, расширь свой репертуар. Займись другими постановками. Историю Джесси Джеймса лучше оставить законченной. Преступник получил по заслугам. Тут нечего больше рассказывать.

 

Они смеялись, пожимали плечами и давали Бобу дружеские советы. Они воспринимали изменения шоу, как ошибку, кратковременную прихоть Боба, шутку. Они говорили так, будто Боб легко мог оставить Джесси позади.

 

Но он не мог. Возможно, раньше Боб устыдился бы своего упрямства, и постарался загнать свои чувства в разумные рамки. Раньше он был никем, его никто не уважал, у него не было друзей, всем было плевать на него. Потому он был легкой добычей для манипуляторов вроде Джесси.

 

Боб смотрел на окружающих его людей. Богатые и успешные, они приняли его в свой круг, дали ему уважение, помогли встать на ноги. Боб больше не собирался ни под кого подстраиваться, даже под тех, кто желал ему добра.

 

— Это твоя невеста? — спросил Энди.

 

Сегодня он пришел раньше, ждал Боба за сценой, скучал, разглядывал зал.

 

Боб оглянулся. Летиция уходила. Отец помогал ей надеть песцовую шубку. Боб рассеянно кивнул и переключил свое внимание на Энди. Сосредоточился на румянце на его щеках, его холодных ладонях, горячей шее, обветренных губах.

 

— Я знаю ее отца, — сказал Энди, когда они оказались в мансарде Боба. — Он хозяин итальянского рынка. В прошлом году я украл бумажник из кармана толстосума на рынке, мистер Джино мне едва руку за это не отрубил. Но в последний момент сжалился и приказал своим громилам меня избить.

 

Боб прижал Энди к стене, запустил руки ему под рубашку, погладил худые бока и напряженные соски.

 

— Интересно, что он скажет, если узнает, что ты трахаешься с мужиками? Позволит ли тебе жениться на своей дочери?

 

— Заткнись Энди, — Боб прикусил его подбородок.

 

— А она? Что скажет она? У тебя, наверное, и не стоит на нее? Вряд ли ты набрасываешься на нее так, как на меня. Позволь угадаю, у вас ведь ничего не было? Ты вообще спал с женщиной?

 

Боб отстранился от Энди.

 

— Уверен, ты никогда не спал с женщиной, — сказал Джесси, тиская гениталии Боба. Грубо, больно. Унизительно.

 

Боб повернулся к Энди спиной, взял свой револьвер, откинул барабан. Высыпал патроны, оставил единственную пулю и поставил барабан на пустышку.

 

— Хочешь, кому-то рассказать о нас? Хочешь, меня шантажировать? Думаешь, я испугаюсь?

 

Как зачарованный, Энди смотрел на оружие, но напуганным не выглядел. Боб шагнул вперед, схватил Энди за руку и приставил револьвер к его груди.

 

— Думаешь, мне не все равно? Решил, что я, как и ты, боюсь мистера Джино и его шестерок?

 

Боб быстро приставил револьвер к своему подбородку и нажал на курок. Раздался сухой щелчок.

 

— Я не собирался тебя шантажировать, — прошептал Энди.

 

— Я не верю тебе. Знаешь, кому я верю? Смерти. Смерть никогда не врет, Энди. В барабане одна пуля. Теперь твоя очередь. Посмотрим, кого сегодня выберет смерть.

 

Боб прижал ствол к бедру Энди и спустил курок. Мальчишка зажмурился. Когда он открыл глаза, в них стояли слезы.

 

— Повезло, — Боб криво улыбнулся и приставил пистолет к своему подбородку.

 

— Нет, — всхлипнул Энди и бросился ему на шею.

 

Он покрывал лицо Боба быстрыми поцелуями, перебирал пальцами его волосы, и вжимался в Боба всем телом.

 

Боб уронил пистолет, подхватил Энди под ягодицы и толкнул его на кровать. Мальчишка всхлипывал и кусал губы. Поцелуи отдавали горечью, потому что Боб знал — только что он повел себя так, как Джесси.

 

Сегодня Боб со стороны увидел, как это работает. Почувствовал, как легко презирать чужую слабость и чужой страх. Как легко презирать того, кто зависит от тебя. Особенно, если ты сам подпитываешь эту зависимость расчетливыми действиями.

 

Наверняка, Джесси презирал Боба. Думать об этом было больно, обидно. И Боб выливал свою обиду, единственным доступным ему способом — жестко вколачивался в покорное тело под собой.

 

Он не причинил Энди боли. Это был всего лишь секс. Энди сказал, что не против разнообразить их постельные игры, если Бобу это нужно. Желая загладить свою вину, Боб проводил Энди до набережной, по дороге купил ему сладких булочек.

 

На обратном пути он вспоминал, как сидел вместе с Джесси на могиле Арчи.

 

— Сначала кто-то обходится с тобой как с мусором, потом ты сам начинаешь обходиться с людьми, как с мусором, — сказал тогда Джесси.

 

Вечером зал был полон. За сценой пролили пиво. Прожекторы ослепляли Боба, когда он дошел до своей финальной речи.

 

— Ты уничтожил все, что я любил Джесси. Растоптал мою надежду, веру, способность доверять, растоптал мои чувства. Даже те, о которых я сам не подозревал. Испортил и извратил все хорошее, что было во мне. Ты вывернул меня наизнанку. Выпотрошил и выжег меня изнутри.

 

В ночь после представления и на следующий день, Боб чувствовал себя чистым, свободным от обид и воспоминаний о Джесси.

 

— Сколько страсти, — посмеялся Бунелл в один из вечеров, а на другой — заметил. — Это начинает выглядеть нездорово, Боб. Смахивает на самоунижение. Как будто ты хочешь, чтобы тебя жалели. Но зрители хотят видеть сильных героев, а не выслушивать откровения неудачников.

 

Энди больше не приходил. Боб был рад этому. Похоже, Энди не нравилось, когда его запугивали. В этом плане Энди оказался более здоровым и устойчивым, чем Боб когда-то. Возможно, дело в том, что отец Энди не избивал его? Возможно, Энди просто знал, чего хотел? Лучше понимал себя и свои желания?

 

Летиция не появлялась в театре до конца весны. Когда расцвели сливы, она пришла. Сидела в зрительном зале в ярко красном платье. На ее шее сияло колье с бриллиантами.

 

— Ты выглядишь уставшим, Боб, — Летиция натянуто улыбнулась, когда он сел напротив нее. — Круги под глазами. Мне кажется, или ты похудел после последней нашей встречи?

 

Боб заказал виски. За последние пять лет он научился не только оценивать свои поступки и настаивать на своем, но и пить. Последнее, пожалуй, было самым полезным с точки зрения адаптации в обществе. Умение пить делало его похожим на других, сближало с ними.

 

— Я скучала по тебе, — призналась Летиция. — Надеялась, ты навестишь меня.

 

— Я много работал.

 

— Я вижу. Ты поменял актеров?

 

— Да.

 

— Новый Джесси Джеймс гораздо симпатичнее прежнего. Тот был, каким-то неповоротливым, в этом чувствуется сила и стиль.

 

— На самом деле, единственное, чем Майк похож на Джесси, это телосложение, — усмехнулся Боб. — Настоящий Джесси никогда не ходил таким широким шагом, не выпячивал, как петух грудь, не задирал подбородок, как обиженный священник. А голос… слава богу, что Майк мало говорит на сцене.

 

— Да, — Летиция взяла Боба за руку. — Тебе это важно, чтобы он был похож на Джесси?

 

Боб хотел усмехнуться, хотел сказать что-то типа «все должны играть свою роль», но заметил просящее выражение на лице Летиции и пожал плечами.

 

— Что-то случилось?

 

— Я получила письмо. Без адреса и имени. Даже без почтового штемпеля. Кто-то просто передал его моей горничной. В письме было пять грамматических ошибок, — Летиция смущенно улыбнулась.

 

— Пять ошибок и что еще?

 

— Тебе нравятся мужчины, Боб? Ты спишь с мужчинами? У тебя была связь с карманником с набережной? А раньше… Это был Джесси, да? С ним ты тоже спал?

 

Боб смотрел на Летицию. Какая же она красивая, яркая. Как обложка журнала «Харперс», как рассказы про Нью-Йорк и стихи Китса, которые однажды читал ему Джесси. Как жизнь, которая у меня могла бы быть, подумал Боб. Он улыбнулся Летиции и разорвал их рукопожатие.

 

— Прости меня за то, что я оказался не тем принцем, которого ты ждала.

 

— Принцем? Я не настолько глупа, чтобы ждать принца, — покачала головой Летиция. — У тебя искренний взгляд, Боб. Ты умеешь быть честным, и это нравится мне в тебе.

 

«Мне нужно твое восхищение. Когда ты на меня так смотришь, я чувствую себя так, как давно не чувствовал. Будто мне пятнадцать, и у меня вся жизнь впереди», — сказал давным-давно Джесси. А еще он сказал: «Каким бы искренним ты не прикидывался, Боб, ты такое же дерьмо, как и я, даже если сам об этом еще не знаешь».

 

— Ты и сейчас смотришь на меня, будто я какая-то драгоценность. Из-за твоей искренности, я готова простить тебе все твои недостатки. Я не знаю, что у тебя было с другими мужчинами, и не прошу рассказать. Я принимаю это и надеюсь, что ты позаботишься о том, чтобы никто не узнал подробностей и не опозорил ни тебя, ни меня.

 

Боб расценил поведение Летиции, как слабость. Но разве может понимание и прощение быть слабостью? Наверное, да, если ты сам не готов прощать.

 

После этого разговора Боб продолжал выходить на люди с Летицией раз в неделю. Как и раньше, они вместе посещали выставки, приемы, премьеры, открытия фабрик и магазинов. Они хорошо проводили время. Весело и беззаботно.

 

А вечером на сцене Джесси приставлял револьвер к голове Боба и говорил:

 

— Ты глупый и жалкий. Ты ничего не знаешь о жизни, о людях, даже о себе. Начитался дурацких историй, и тебе захотелось приключений.

 

— Нет, — Боб ниже опустил голову и выше поднял руки.

 

— Ну конечно. Тебя не слава Джесси Джеймса привлекает, а его сила. Ты всю жизнь ощущал себя мелким, тупым ничтожеством. Тебя лупил отец и старшие братья. Ты решил, что если будешь убивать и грабить по моему приказу, часть моей силы перейдет к тебе? Ты самое отвратительное ничтожество, которое я встречал в жизни.

 

А потом Джесси смеялся и поворачивался к нему спиной. Боб дрожащими руками поднимал пистолет и нажимал на курок. Он не играл, у него действительно дрожали руки. Иногда это действие его так изматывало, что у Боба не оставалось сил на финальную речь. Летом его шестого года в Филадельфии она стала совсем короткой, Боб бормотал себе под нос.

 

— Ты уничтожил все, что я любил, Джесси.

 

Боб больше не чувствовал себя победителем после шоу. Он чувствовал себя выжатым, не мог заснуть. Чтобы избавиться от бессонницы, он завел привычку гулять вечерами.

 

В июле дни стали длиннее. Боб покидал театр в десять, когда начинались выступления певцов. Гулял по освещенным фонарями аллеям городского парка. Сидел на кованных скамейках, привезенных из Европы. Однажды он вышел к набережной.

 

В ту ночь в порту стояло с десяток кораблей. Их черные громадины закрывали звездное небо. Человек с южным акцентом попросил у Боба табак. Когда Боб сказал, что не курит, из темноты появились две тени, блеснуло лезвие ножа. Боб достал револьвер. Он слушал ругань нападавших, смотрел в их ухмыляющиеся лица и медлил, ему не хотелось сегодня никого убивать. А потом все изменилось. Из глубин доков появился человек и набросился на нападавших. Он громко поносил грабителей и раздавал удары направо и налево. Боб залюбовался его стремительными движениями. Незнакомец был высок ростом и обладал силой, не знал сомнений и жалости. У него был тяжелый кулак, двоих неудавшихся грабителей, он отправил в нокаут одним даром, третьему позволил убежать. И лишь потом спаситель заметил пистолет в руке Боба.

 

— Простите, — пробасил он. — Я не видел, что вы вооружены… Возможно, вы сами собирались проучить их… Я помешал вам своей несдержанностью. Ненавижу воров.

 

Он старался говорить правильно, вежливо, старался извиниться, но в его голосе, и во всем его образе чувствовалась неудержимая сила. И Боб захотел эту силу себе.

 

Он подошел к незнакомцу вплотную и вытер большим пальцем кровь с его разбитой губы.

 

Ему было все равно, поймут ли его, оттолкнут или ударят. Он чувствовал под руками крепкие мышцы и в груди зарождался восторг. Незнакомец не стал отталкивать Боба. Перехватил инициативу, лихорадочно ощупал Боба, жадно поцеловал его подбородок и шею. Адреналин еще не покинул его кровь, и сейчас он действовал так же стремительно и резко, как дрался. Его порывистость очаровала Боба, испугался он только, когда с него сдернули штаны и толкнули грудью на пыльные мешки около одного из складов. Боб попытался вырваться, но тяжелая пятерня надавила ему между лопаток. Незнакомец принялся снова целовать его шею и затылок, и Боб смирился. Происходящее показалось ему правильным и закономерным. Будто он давно шел к этому.

 

Боб должен пережить это еще раз. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как Джесси прижал его к грязному полу сарая. Слишком хорошо помнил, как сам набросился на Джесси в доме Хайтов. Воспоминание о собственной ярости, безумии, о том, что он сделал с Джесси, пугало Боба не меньше, чем то, что с ним сделал Джесси. Возможно даже, больше. Если он способен на такую жестокость, значит заслужил, чтобы с ним поступили так же.

 

Боб прокусил себе кожу на запястье, когда незнакомец вошел в него. Боли почти не было, или ее заглушали страх и стыд. Боб дрожал под сильными толчками, чувствовал себя грязным и жалким. И чем дольше это длилось, тем больше ему это нравилось, будто унижение было лекарством от тревоги, преследовавшей его последние дни.

 

Позаботившись о своем удовольствии, незнакомец перевернул Боба на спину и забрал в ладонь его член. Мозоли царапали нежную кожу. Кончая, Боб снова кусал свое запястье. А потом он долго лежал неподвижно, не заботясь об одежде, смотрел на звезды и глупо улыбался.

 

— Тебе понравилось? Я не был слишком груб? В другой раз я буду осторожнее. Кажется, я оставил синяки на твоих бедрах, — незнакомец робко улыбался. Он был очень молод, несмотря на свое крепкое телосложение и опыт драк. Мальчишка не старше двадцати, вдруг понял Боб.

 

— Заткнись, — приказал Боб и утянул его в поцелуй.

 

— Меня зовут Мартин.

 

Боб наконец-то достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы подтянуть штаны и сообразить, что он не хочет расставаться с Мартином.

 

Летиция просила не давать повода для слухов, Бунелл просил не приводить своих приятелей с сомнительной репутацией в театр, а Боб хотел, чтобы Мартин снова выебал его, как сегодня, потому он назвал Мартину свое имя, дал адрес и пригласил его посмотреть шоу.

 

И Мартин пришел. Заплатил за билет. Стоял у барной стойки весь вечер. Боба позабавила складка у него на лбу, она выдавала растерянность Мартина. Происходящее на сцене сбило его с толку. Он умел постоять за себя на улице, но терялся перед всем новым и непривычным, не знал, как оценивать то, что увидел. Бобу льстило его замешательство.

 

Льстило то, как быстро он смог избавить Мартина от его сомнений и заставить действовать на голых инстинктах, когда они поднялись в мансарду. Если разум Мартина терялся перед всем новым и непонятным, то его тело хорошо знало, чего хочет. В своих желаниях Мартин был естественен и напорист. И Боб хотел его, со всей его звериной страстью, несдержанностью, силой и неуклюжей, откровенной лаской.

 

Казалось, Мартин никогда не задумывался о своей ориентации. Никогда не примерял на себя унизительную оценку общества. Он и содомитом себя не считал. Он просто удовлетворял свои желания. Хотя, обычаи все-таки наложили отпечаток на то, как он это делал. Возможно, женщин он укладывал в постель, когда хотел выебать, Боба же прижимал к стене, раскладывал на полу или перегибал через стол. Эта его привычка — никогда не заниматься с Бобом сексом в постели — выглядела особенно забавно на фоне обыкновения Мартина потом засыпать рядом с Бобом. В детстве Мартин делил кровать с братьями, потом ночевал где попало, если возникала необходимость спал под одним одеялом и на одном матрасе со случайными попутчиками.

 

Мартин приходил часто. Смотрел преданно. По утрам рассказывал о себе. Он вырос в бедности. В двенадцать сбежал из дома и устроился юнгой на корабле. В свои девятнадцать Мартин побывал в Африке, в Европе и Мексике. Мартин мечтал учиться, скопил денег и собирался поступить в технический институт Филадельфии.

 

Боб вспомнил себя в девятнадцать. Восторженный мальчишка с головой, забитой историями о Джесси Джеймсе. Он не обладал практичностью, знаниями и амбициями Мартина. Не видел дальних стран. Не думал о будущем. Бобу это было не нужно. Не нужно тогда, не стало нужно и сейчас.

 

Боб больше не жалел себя. Казалось, он смирился с собой и своими ошибками.  
В конце осени ему удалось найти нового актера на роль Джесси. Его голос был ниже чем у Джесси, но интонации звучали как надо. Бобу нравилось слушать, как он говорил:

 

— Сколько я себя помню, я с кем-то сражаюсь, от кого-то убегаю. Сначала янки пришли на мою ферму, пытали моего отчима и меня. Потом губернатор натравил на меня Пинкертонов. По сути они мало чем отличались от янки. Война закончилась. Но для меня ничего не изменилось. Меня называли преступником. А Пинкертоны действовали так же, как солдаты-янки. Они сожгли мой дом, убили моего брата. Я сам не заметил, когда стал вести себя так же, как они. Сжигать чужие дома, запугивать и убивать людей. Не видя разницы между мужчинами и женщинами.

 

Боб больше не чувствовал обиды. Она ушла, когда он научился принимать себя. Теперь стреляя в Джесси в конце шоу, Боб чувствовал удовлетворение, будто освобождался от чего-то. Теперь ему казалось, что все находится на своих местах. Как будто ему наконец удалось ухватить и передать всю противоречивость образа Джесси. Он был преступником, это был его способ выживания. Возможно, он мог выбрать другой путь. Бежать в Мексику или на край света.

 

Монологи Джесси стали длиннее. Боб почти полностью воспроизвел на сцене разговор на могиле Арчи.

 

В начале зимы после представления к нему подошел Бунелл. Он был бледен и от него пахло виски.

 

— Кое-кто хочет с тобой поговорить, Роберт, — сказал он, оглядываясь.

 

Никогда раньше Боб не видел, чтобы хозяин театра так нервничал.

 

Бунелл провел Боба в свой кабинет. Здесь на стенах висели старые афиши. Около той, что изображала девушку-циркачку, стоял, заложив руки за спину, пожилой господин. Когда он повернулся, Боб узнал в нем шефа полиции Филадельфии. Боб встречал его на одном из приемов у Джино. Тогда же Боб узнал, что в Бостоне и Филадельфии наравне с судебными исполнителями и охотниками за головами появилась регулярная полиция. В Филадельфии было шесть полицейских. Трое из них бывшие агенты детективного бюро Пинкертонов. В том числе шеф полиции Джордж Пик.

 

Пик пожал Бобу руку и широко улыбнулся, отчего его морщинистое, бледное лицо стало похоже на смятую простынь.

 

— Все в городе говорят о вашем новом шоу. Даже я, человек далекий от театра, пришел посмотреть на ваше выступление. И знаете, что я вам скажу?

 

Боб изобразил вежливое внимание.

 

— Тут действительно есть, о чем говорить и спорить. Наверное, вы именно такого эффекта и хотели добиться? Не так ли, молодой человек? И я вас понимаю, вы были никем, прославились пристрелив самого бешенного пса на западе, — Пик сухо посмеялся над своей шуткой. — Сколько обещали за его голову? Десять тысяч? Я слышал вам ничего не досталось. Это обидно. Но вы оказались предприимчивы и хитры. Уверен, эти шоу за последние пять лет принесли вам больше, чем обещал губернатор за голову Джесси Джеймса. В конце концов, вы хорошо подзаработали на его убийстве. Деньги и слава вскружили вам голову. Но поверьте мне, Роберт, вы плюете не в тех людей, в которых можно плевать. Зачем вам понадобилась эта грязная ложь?

 

— Ложь? — переспросил Боб.

 

— Про Пинкертонов. Про то, что они сожгли ферму матери Джесси и убили его брата.

 

— Это не ложь.

 

— Это клевета. Пинкертоны всегда действовали и действуют по приказу властей. Обвиняя Пинкертонов, вы обвиняете правительство США. Вы хотите обвинить правительство США в том, что оно приказывает нападать, жечь и убивать мирных граждан?

 

— Я был там, — сказал Боб.

 

— Вы были там вместе с Джесси? Вы уже тогда задумали его предать? А в каких еще его преступлениях вы принимали участие? В убийстве Эда Миллера? Хайтов? Вы были таким же убийцей, как Джесси. Но вы убили его, и вам простили все ваши грехи. Если вы не перестанете поливать грязью Пинкертонов и стоящее за ними правительство, я уничтожу вас. Я уничтожу все, чего вы добились, как стервятник, обгладывая кости Джесси Джеймса.

 

Боб бесстрастно смотрел в лицо Пика. Заметил темные круги под его глазами, скорбные складки вокруг губ. Этот человек умел убивать. Он привык, чтобы его угрозы воспринимали всерьез. Но почему-то Боб его не боялся. А вот хозяина театра угрозы Пика взволновали не на шутку.

 

— Мне не нужны такие враги. Ты меня понимаешь, Боб? Я не хочу связываться с Пинкертонами, полицией и властями, я просто хочу зарабатывать свои деньги. И если у тебя есть хоть немного здравомыслия, ты изменишь свое шоу. Перестанешь обвинять правительство США в убийствах и поджогах. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы из-за этого они сожгли мой театр?

 

Боб ощутил презрение к директору театра. Он чувствовал превосходство человека, которому нечего терять.

 

Он уже знал, что не поменяет в своем шоу ни слова. Он не позволит себя запугать. Не в этот раз.

 

— Я не мог позволить им называть меня преступником и убийцей, — сказал однажды Джесси.

 

Джесси было нечего терять, теперь Бобу тоже нечего терять. Кроме своей гордости?

 

Вот только Боб сомневался, что у людей, которым нечего терять, остается гордость и честь.

 

Нечего терять, не за что сражаться, некого защищать. Боб не дорожил своей карьерой, деньгами, друзьями и любовником. В глубине души Боб тосковал по утраченной вере и надежде. Пусть даже это была вера в Джесси. Иногда Бобу казалось, что вера в Джесси самое искреннее и настоящее, что он когда-либо чувствовал.

 

Времена, когда он злился на Джесси за то, что он разочаровал его, прошли.

 

Покидая кабинет директора театра, Боб думал о том, что его шоу ничто иное как затянувшееся прощание с собственными чувствами. После смерти Джесси прошло шесть лет. Боб смирился со смертью Джесси, но никак не мог расстаться со своими чувствами к нему. И неважно, что Джесси не заслуживал этих чувств. Важно, что они были внутренней правдой Боба, без нее его жизнь утратила смысл.

 

Несмотря на насыщенный вечер, угрозы шефа полиции и просьбы директора театра, в ту ночь Боб легко и быстро заснул. Без сновидений он проспал до десяти дня. Пообедал в застекленном ресторане парка, наблюдая, как за окном кружатся снежинки.

 

Он вернулся в театр к четырем. В семь вышел на сцену и уселся на груду сваленного тряпья посредине. Эта куча изображала могильный холм. Рядом, касаясь коленом колена Боба, сел актер, исполняющий роль Джесси. Пока он говорил, Боб смотрел на свои руки. Он сложил их на коленях и переплел пальцы, совсем как тогда, когда рядом сидел настоящий Джесси.

 

Почему Джесси рассказал Бобу о том, что янки сделали с ним? Испытывал чувство вины за то, как обошелся с Бобом, и пытался успокоить свою совесть признаниями и извинениями?

 

— Почему? — Боб поднял лицо к Джесси. Вместо голубых глаз, посмотрел в карие. Лицо актера вытянулось от удивления, что сценарий изменился.

 

Но Бобу было наплевать на сценарий, на человека рядом и зрительный зал, ему казалось, что он упустил что-то важное.

 

— Зачем ты так много рассказывал мне о себе? Я помню, ты говорил, чтобы я тебе не верил, что ты сам не знаешь, когда говоришь правду, а когда лжешь, но… Но ты продолжал мне рассказывать о себе, о том, что сделали с тобой, о том, что сделал ты. Рассказывал больше, чем было необходимо. Как будто…

 

Как будто исповедовался, закончил Боб про себя. В странной, злой, дурацкой, понятной только тебе манере.

 

Это неожиданное открытие оглушило Боба. Ему казалось, что за ним скрывается что-то важное, но он никак не мог разгадать что. Неспособность закончить эту мысль расстроила и разозлила Боба.

 

В тот вечер спектакль представился ему глупым фарсом, отвлекающим от чего-то важного. Как будто Боб сам воздвиг вокруг себя стены, и теперь они мешали ему увидеть восход солнца.

 

По старой привычке, чтобы избавиться от навязчивых мыслей, Боб вышел на улицу. Мороз колол щеки и руки, пар клубился вокруг лица и фонарей. Их недавно поставили на главных улицах — высокие и крепкие железные столбы, каждый можно использовать, как виселицу.

 

Боб прошел до Дворца Независимости и повернул назад. Он дрожал от холода, зато избавился от беспокойства.

 

Он приблизился к театру, увидел освещенные афиши, когда кто-то ударил его в спину. Судя по силе удара, били доской или дубинкой. От удара лопатки, плечи и шею Боба ошпарило болью. Он упал на снег и несколько мгновений не мог пошевелиться. Нападавшие не собирались давать ему время прийти в себя. Боб увидел тень на снегу и его поясницу пронзило болью. Следующий удар пришелся по ребрам. Еще два по почкам. После удара в висок мир поплыл у Боба перед глазами, он утратил ощущение времени. Он не знал, как долго его избивали. Не видел, сколько было нападавших. Осмотреться смог лишь, когда кто-то приподнял его голову за волосы и снегом смыл кровь с лица.

 

Приоткрыв запухшие от побоев веки, Боб увидел шефа полиции Пика.

 

— Я мог бы тебя убить. Мне стоило это сделать, потому что ты явно держишь меня за идиота. Решил, насрать на мои предупреждения? Но я не тот человек, с чьим мнением можно не считаться. И я убью тебя, если ты еще раз перейдешь мне дорогу. Если ты еще раз откроешь свой поганый рот, чтобы поливать грязью детективное агентство Пинкертонов. Ты меня понял? — он сильнее дернул Боба за волосы. — Я тебя спрашиваю?

 

— Да.

 

— Да, сэр!

 

— Да, сэр, — повторил Боб и потерял сознание.

 

Он пришел в себя от того, что его трясли за плечи. Желая, чтобы его оставили в покое, Боб начал вырываться.

 

— Все хорошо, это я, — Мартин прижал его к себе. — Ты видел, кто это был?

 

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

 

— Я искал тебя. Зашел в театр, мне сказали, что ты захотел прогуляться, — Мартин помог Бобу подняться, закинул себе на плечи его руку и обнял вокруг талии. — Так ты не видел, кто это был?

 

— Я знаю, кто это был.

 

Мартин раздражал Боба. Раздражали его забота, его вопросы, обеспокоенное лицо и собственная слабость. Боб практически висел на Мартине, едва передвигал ноги, грудь болела, в голове звенело, как после контузии, перед глазами танцевали красные пятна.

 

— О боже, Роберт, — прошептал хозяин театра, увидев Боба. А потом он оглянулся, убедился, что никто не смотрит в их сторону и, поднырнув под вторую руку Боба, помог Мартину занести его в свой кабинет.

 

— Выпей, — усадив Боба на узкий диван, Бунелл протянул ему стакан виски. — Я собрал твои вещи. Приказал перевезти их в гостиницу. Оплатил номер на неделю вперед. Твою мать! Вот ублюдок. Он ведь убить тебя мог.

 

— Он приходил к тебе? — Боб не притронулся к виски.

 

— Да. Сказал, что привык, чтобы его слушались. Сказал, что ничего тебе не сделает, если я закрою твое шоу и выставлю тебя на улицу.

 

— А ты?

 

— Я отменил шоу, перевез твои вещи в гостиницу и оплатил номер. Роберт, мы выжали из Джесси Джеймса все, что можно. Рано или поздно этому должен был прийти конец.

 

— Поэтому ты велел перевезти мои вещи в гостиницу? — Боб изо всех сил старался не потерять сознание. — Решил таким образом избавиться от меня?

 

— Не говори так, Роберт. Мы были друзьями. Я подобрал тебя на улице. Помог подняться. Начать новую жизнь с нуля. Ты должен понимать меня.

 

— А я не хочу понимать тебя! — выкрикнул Боб и попробовал встать.

 

Мартин заботливо поддержал его, но Боб ударил его по рукам.

 

— И ты убирайся. Прекрати смотреть на меня, как щенок на кость, — Боб оттолкнулся от дивана, на миг ему удалось встать на ноги, а потом комната закружилась перед глазами, и он потерял сознание.

 

Боб пришел себя в гостиничном номере. Шелковые обои на стенах, запах жасмина от белоснежного постельного белья. И среди всей это роскоши Мартин в своем потертом рванном пальто.

 

— Убирайся, — Бобу казалось у него распухло горло, говорить получалось с трудом.

 

— Я уйду. Но не сейчас. Врач сказал, что у тебя сотрясение мозга, сломана пара ребер. Первое время нужно, чтобы кто-то за тобой присматривал. Мне и самому не раз так доставалось, я знаю каково это.

 

— Врач? Ты позвал ко мне врача?

 

— Не я. Бунелл, когда ты хлопнулся без сознания в его кабинете. У него есть знакомый врач, что живет недалеко от театра. Бунелл волновался за тебя, просил еще раз передать его извинения.

 

— Заткнись, Мартин.

 

Мартин кивнул и встал на ноги. Раскачиваясь как на палубе, он прошел к столу и снял крышку с чашки.

 

— Тебе нужно поесть, — Мартин придвинул стул к кровати Боба, сел, широко расставив для устойчивости ноги, и взял ложку, как будто собирался кормить Боба, как маленького.

 

— Пошел на хер, Мартин. Я уже сказал тебе, чтобы ты убирался.

 

— Я уйду, когда тебе станет лучше.

 

— Мне уже лучше, — огрызнулся Боб и прикусил язык. Он понял, что выглядит жалко, прогоняя единственного человека, который хочет ему помочь.

 

Он еще раз взглянул на Мартина. На его обеспокоенное лицо, взлохмаченные волосы, широкую грудь, разведенные в сторону крепкие бедра, слишком тесные штаны обтягивали его крупные гениталии. Все, что раньше вызывало восхищение у Боба, теперь внушало только отвращение.

 

— Какой же ты слабак, Боб, — сказал в голове Боба Джесси. — Сейчас мне только не хватает возиться с тобой.

 

Боб закрыл глаза, вспоминая старый гостиничный номер, кровать с провисшими, скрипящими пружинами. Тогда он тоже упал в обморок. Свалился с лошади. Джесси донес его до постели, раздел, обтер уксусом, отдал в стирку его одежду.

 

Похоже, ответ, который он искал во время вчерашнего шоу, нашелся сам собой. Чтобы найти его, нужно было получить по голове. Боб вспомнил, как семь лет назад очнулся посреди ночи и увидел, что Джесси сидит рядом и рассматривает его.

 

— Ты мог бы начать новую жизнь, уехать в Нью-Йорк, завести семью, открыть свое дело, возможно, разбогател бы, — сказал Джесси на следующее утро.

 

Боб судорожно втянул в себя воздух, сломанные ребра отозвались болью.

 

— Ты можешь уйти в любое время. Клянусь, я не буду преследовать тебя, — сказал Джесси.

 

Впервые Боб подумал, что, возможно, Джесси любил его, в своей извращенной неправильной манере. Отсюда постоянные признания, покаяния и извинения.

 

— С тобой я чувствую себя так, будто мне снова семнадцать, и у меня вся жизнь впереди.

 

Возможно, Джесси сам не мог разобраться в своих чувствах. И потому то желал Бобу лучшей жизни и предлагал уйти, то запугивал и ломал его, привязывал к себе, как умел. С четырнадцати лет Джесси строил свои отношения с людьми на обмане и угрозах.

 

У Боба заслезились глаза. Он просто слишком слаб, разбит и болен, потому придумывает для себя новое утешение. Бред, будто Джесси любил его. Еще один повод пожалеть себя.

 

С этими мыслями Боб провалился в сон. Без сновидений, с короткими пробуждениями, он проспал два дня. А когда проснулся, почувствовал сильный голод.

 

Мартин по-прежнему был рядом, но Боб не испытал благодарности, только раздражение. Он отказался от помощи Мартина. Закусив губу и прижав рукой сломанные ребра, самостоятельно добрался до сортира. Сортир находился на улице. На лестнице Боб два раза упал на колени. Рядом переступал с ноги на ногу Мартин, готовый в любую минуту броситься на помощь. Путешествие до сортира так вымотало Боба, что у него не осталось сил на еду, запихнув в себя кусок мяса, он снова откинулся на подушки.

 

— Открой окно, — приказал Боб Мартину. — Тебе не нужно на работу или еще куда?

 

— Да, — согласился Мартин. — Я собирался уходить, но вернусь вечером, принесу тебе ужин.

 

Боб безразлично кивнул, он даже не повернул голову в сторону уходящего Мартина.

 

Вечером Боб поел, на следующий день поход в сортир уже не казался ему тяжелым испытанием.

 

Когда оплаченная Бунеллом неделя подошла к концу, Боб достаточно оправился, чтобы доковылять до банка и снять деньги. Он оплатил гостиничную комнату на две недели вперед. Он пока не представлял, что будет делать дальше.

 

Постепенно силы возвращались к Бобу. Сначала он бесцельно бродил по улицам, глазел на витрины и людей, потом начал регулярно наведываться в бакалею и покупать виски. Ирландский. Бунелл говорил, что ирландцы делают самый лучший виски в мире. Продавец был счастлив заполучить постоянного покупателя на дорогой привозной товар, потому был особенно вежлив с Бобом и всячески старался ему угодить. От его заискиваний Бобу хотелось поскорей открыть бутылку. Что он и делал, переступая порог своего номера. Он впервые пил в одиночестве. Напивался, смотря на крыши соседних домов, на свою кровать, которую никогда не застилал, или в угол комнаты. Туда, где обои были разного оттенка, словно их недавно переклеили. Боб представлял, что под новым слоем скрывается пятно крови.

 

Изредка Боб думал о Джесси. Представлял Джесси в гробу. Представлял его изъеденную червями плоть, полусгнившие кости. Обычно он был сильно пьян к этому моменту и на следующий день не вспоминал ни о Джесси, ни о своих фантазиях. Лишь напиваясь снова, испытывал дежавю, возвращаясь к ним.

 

Мартин навещал Боба каждый вечер. Кривился от запаха алкоголя, повисшего в комнате, открывал окна.

 

Виски оказалось хорошим успокоительным. Оно приглушало жалость Боба к себе, отвлекало от мыслей о Джесси, разбавляло злость на Бунелла и шефа полиции. Но раздражение на Мартина алкоголь лишь усиливал.

 

Потому Боб цеплялся к мелочам, отчитывал Мартина и обзывал его. А однажды он запустил в Мартина пустой бутылкой. Боб был пьян, бросал, не замахиваясь и не целясь, бутылка мазнула Мартину по груди и покатилась по полу.

 

Но именного этого Мартин не смог стерпеть. В два шага он оказался около Боба, схватил его за рубашку и вздернул на ноги. Лицо Мартина покраснело, губы шевелились, будто он собирался что-то сказать. Но вместо разговоров он бросил Боба поперек кровати и навалился сверху. Надавив ладонью на затылок Боба, вжал его лицом в одеяло, будто собирался удушить, и сдернул с него штаны. Несмотря на грубость, Мартин вошел в него осторожно, двигался поначалу медленно, постепенно наращивал темп. Боб не пытался отбиваться. Плескавшееся в крови виски не позволило ему возбудиться. Не было ни страха, ни боли, только раздражение.

 

— Решил доказать, что у тебя есть яйца? — выплюнул он в лицо Мартину, когда тот слез с него. — Скрутил меня, выебал, и в глубине своей жалкой душонки думаешь, что победил?

 

Мартин побледнел, будто его ударили, вскочил с кровати и, на ходу подтягивая штаны, вылетел из комнаты. Боб рассмеялся ему вслед. А когда собственный смех перестал звенеть в ушах, на Боба накатило узнавание.

 

— Решил доказать, что у тебя есть яйца, Боб? Выебал меня, пока я был без сознания, и в глубине своей жалкой душонки думаешь, что победил? — сказал Джесси в доме Хайтов.

 

Как был со спущенными штанами, Боб повернулся на бок и подтянул колени к груди. Он говорит, как Джесси. У него никогда не было ничего своего. Все его мысли и действия, так или иначе принадлежат Джесси.

 

Этой ночью Бобу снилось, что он сидит на крыльце, положив голову Джесси на колени. Джесси гладил его по волосам, а Боб плакал.

 

Он проснулся с мокрыми глазами, член у него крепко стоял. В комнате пахло потом, спермой и алкоголем.

 

С этого дня Боб больше не пил в одиночестве. В четыре после обеда он заходил в бар, и выходил в два ночи, наслушавшись новостей, сплетен и слухов, опрокинув в себя в два раза больше виски, чем, когда пил один взаперти. Шатаясь, он добирался до своей комнаты, падал на кровать и спал без сновидений до двух часов дня, а потом все повторялось по кругу.

 

В барах он встречал много разных людей. Фермеров, приехавших в город на рынок, конюхов, работников фабрик, матросов, тапперов, торговцев и охотников за головами. Когда Боб был пьян, они казались ему друзьями, на утро он вспоминал о них с презрением.

 

Проплаченные в гостинице две недели подошли к концу, Боб продлил комнату.

 

В этом году зима закончилась рано. В феврале по улицам потекли ручьи грязи. Грязь летела из-под копыт и колес, оседала на одежде. Нельзя было выйти из дома, не промочив ноги.

 

Боб подхватил простуду и по рецепту одного из случайных знакомых лечил ее спиртом с перцем. Он сидел в баре, когда к нему подошел невысокий человек в потрепанном пальто и с полицейской бляхой на такой же потрепанной безрукавке.

 

— Я надеялся, ты уедешь из города, после того, как мы тебя избили, — голос у него тоже был потрепанным, сиплым и прокуренным. — Уехал бы, и мне забот меньше. Делать мне больше нечего, как таскаться по барам и следить, что делает и с кем общается содомит-извращенец. Но Пик однажды мне жизнь спас, потому, если он сказал не спускать с тебя глаз, значит я так и делаю.

 

— Как тебя зовут? — Боб был уже изрядно пьян, потому закинул руку на плечо полицейскому. — Я хочу поставить тебе выпивку. Эй, ребята, — заорал он на весь бар. Сегодня он пил в районе ремесленников. Серые опухшие лица повернулись к нему. — Присоединяйтесь! Я выставляю! Хочу выпить за всех, кому приходится делать то, что им не нравится!

 

Полицейского звали Льюис Дэвис. Он оттолкнул руку Боба, но не отказался выпить за его счет. Боба забавляло его презрение и смирение. Дэвис стал первым, о ком Боб вспомнил на следующее утро. Не одеваясь, Боб подошел к окну и высунулся наружу. Холодный ветер забрался под рубашку, бросил на лицо спутанную челку. Боб увидел на углу дома напротив Дэвиса и почувствовал удовлетворение.

 

Боб не знал, зачем это делает. Возможно, чтобы позлить шефа полиции и его ищеек. Возможно, ему казалось, что он так и не поставил точку в истории Джесси Джеймса. А возможно, внутри него что-то созревало и рвалось наружу, требовало выражения. А Боб знал единственный способ для выражения своих чувств.

 

— Убийство Джесси Джеймса? Конечно, я видел ваше шоу. Кто в Филадельфии его не видел? — ухмыльнулся хозяин первого театра, в который обратился Боб. — Знаете, мой отец был охотником за головами, пока его не прирезали в пьяной драке. Поймать Джесси Джеймса было его мечтой. Но вы его опередили. Что, не было никакой награды? Теперь я понимаю, почему вы устроили шоу. Пытались отбить деньги, что вам задолжал губернатор. Нет, я не могу взять вас в свой театр. Думаю, людям это больше не интересно. Сколько времени Джесси мертв? Пять, семь лет? Семь, значит. Вам стоит придумать новый фокус, сколько можно брить одну и ту же плешивую овцу. Я слышал, у вас талант. Придумаете новый номер, я с радостью его посмотрю.

 

В начале весны Боб выслушивал похожие речи несколько раз в неделю. Но чем чаще его пытались пристыдить и унизить, тем больше он хотел настоять на своем. Упрямство, человека, которому нечего терять, ненадолго наполнило его жизнь смыслом.

 

Если его шоу не хотели в театрах, оставались бары и салуны.

 

— Я был бы очень рад. Для меня была бы честь заполучить шоу, которое показывали в одном из лучших театров Филадельфии, — сказал старик с белыми пушистыми усами. Ему принадлежал салун на седьмой стрит. Старое деревянное здание.

 

— Этот салун открыл мой дед. Тогда вся Филадельфия была одной улицей в тридцать домов. И салун Руфуса, салун моего деда, был здесь самым первым.

 

С тех времен внутри салуна немногое поменялось. Разве что электричество провели и несколько досок на сцене поменяли. Занавес давно обветшал. За кулисами пахло сыростью и грязным бельем. Зал был маленьким с низким потолком.

 

Посещали салун Руфуса такие же ремесленники, фермеры и работяги, с какими Боб выпивал в последнее время.

 

Боб переехал в дешевую гостиницу, недалеко от салуна Руфуса и начал готовиться к представлению. Выбирать актеров ему пришлось из местных пьяниц, безработных, бездомных и приезжих.

 

В начале июня ему повезло, Боб встретил Генри О’Тула. Он принадлежал к известному ирландскому клану, почти полностью вымершему во время голода в Ирландии. Отца Генри повесили англичане за причастность к «Ирландскому революционному братству». Генри приехал в Америку с группой молодых людей, они называли себя фениями и мечтали о мести.

 

И хоть Генри ни строением, ни голосом не походил на Джесси, Боб решил, что он сможет понять, что чувствовал Джесси.

 

К тому же, у Генри были голубые глаза. Гораздо светлее, чем у Джесси. Но Джесси мертв много лет. Разве мог Боб точно помнить цвет его глаз?

 

Уже на первой репетиции, Боб понял, что не ошибся с выбором актера. Пусть Генри не умел двигаться по сцене, о войне он говорил с яростью, об убийствах с горечью. В интонациях Джесси не было этой ярости, но она была в мыслях Боба. Слишком долго. Слышать, как ее высказывает кто-то другой походило на откровенье.

 

Генри был одного роста с Бобом, но шире в кости. Для выступления Боб переделал в ателье для него свой костюм. Английская шерсть. Джесси любил дорогую одежду. Генри потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к накрахмаленному воротничку и шелковому галстуку.

 

Новое шоу Боб начал с того момента, на котором закончил старое. Он сидел с Джесси на куче тряпья. Она могла с одинаковой вероятностью быть могилой Арчи, могилой Чарли или развалинами дома Хайтов. Джесси исповедовался в своих грехах.

 

Чтобы сыграть следующий акт, Боб и Генри взяли лампу и перешли на другую половину сцены. Куча тряпья, похожая на могилу, осталась позади, свет упал на стол и два стула.

 

— Знаешь, кто никогда не врет, Боб? — Генри вложил в его руки револьвер. — Смерть, Боб. Нет ничего убедительней смерти.

 

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? Чего ты хочешь от меня, Джесси? — спросил Боб.

 

Голубые глаза Генри сузились.

 

— Возможно, я хочу напомнить тебе, что ты смертен? Может быть, ты умрешь стариком в своей постели. Возможно, завтра кто-то окликнет тебя на улице, а когда ты повернешься, разрядит в тебя свой револьвер. Может, это будет незнакомец, может быть, друг. Может быть, это буду я. А может, все произойдет иначе. Мы будем сидеть вместе за столом. Ты будешь, как обычно, говорить глупости, а я достану револьвер и продырявлю тебе голову. Просто потому, что мне вздумается узнать, сможешь ли ты побить рекорд того картежника, который полчаса играл в карты и повышал ставки с пулей в голове. Как думаешь, сможешь так долго продержаться?

 

Генри встал и повернулся к Бобу спиной. Боб выстрелил. Генри упал на пол.

 

Боб сел на стул и закрыл лицо руками.

 

— Это не честно, Джесси, — сказал он, выдержав паузу. — Я совсем не гожусь для этого. Почему ты выбрал меня на роль своего судьи? Почему считал, что я могу решать заслуживаешь ты смерти или прощения? Почему ты дал мне повод ненавидеть тебя? Зачем угрожал мне и повернулся ко мне спиной? Джесси, ты пугал меня, как никто никогда не пугал. Зачем ты использовал меня? Это не честно, Джесси.

 

Боб повторял это снова и снова. Глаза щипало, горло распухло. Бобу казалось, он снова сидит в узкой тюремной камере. Он чувствовал опустошение и освобождение. Будто ему удалось найти слова и выразить то, что его давно мучило.

 

Генри поднялся, отряхнул дорогой костюм. Люди в зале оживились, застучали бокалами по столам. Кто-то засвистел, кто-то вскочил на ноги, бросил монету на сцену. Генри и Боб поклонились, опустили занавес и убрали со сцены стулья и кучу тряпья.

 

— Я знал, что им понравится, — старик Руфус, хозяин салуна, пожал Бобу руку. — Мои посетители, может, бедны и не образованы, но у них есть душа, они умеют чувствовать.

 

Или любят сплетни, подумал Боб. Особенно если это сплетни о знаменитом бандите и его смерти.

 

В зале Боба ждал Дэвис. Как обычно, уставший, недовольный и голодный. Боб заказал ему мясо и виски. Это давно стало традицией. С тех пор, как они познакомились, Боб раз в неделю ставил Дэвису ужин и выпивку. А Дэвис вел себя так, будто если его приставили следить за Бобом, Боб что-то ему должен.

 

— Пик сказал, что я могу пристрелить тебя прямо на сцене, если ты начнешь опять нести чушь про Пинкертонов. Но у тебя хватило мозгов этого не делать. Надо же. Я приятно удивлен. Думаю, за твое благоразумие мне стоит благодарить ирландский член твоего нового дружка, — Дэвис похабно ухмыльнулся. — Кто из вас, извращенцев, кого ебет, а?

 

Боб опрокинул в себя стакан виски и отвернулся со скучающим видом. Но Дэвис не унимался.

 

— Что-то не видно твоего второго ебаря? Здоровый такой, в порту работает? Этому точно не засадишь, верно? Не знаешь, куда он девался? Хотя, что это я? Я сам знаю, ему надоела твоя тощая задница и он нашел себе девку, пышногрудую дочку пекаря, обрюхатил ее и собирается жениться.

 

Боб всмотрелся в серое лицо полицейского. У него в голове не укладывалось, что этот ублюдок следил за Мартином.

 

— Я как смерть, — усмехнулся Дэвис, довольный, что удалось произвести, наконец, впечатление на Боба. — Всегда скажу тебе правду.

 

Боб и Генри выходили на сцену каждую пятницу. После представлений Боб чувствовал себя уставшим и удовлетворенным. Когда он проговаривал вслух то, что думал и чувствовал, у него как будто сдвигалось что-то внутри, ребра меньше давили на сердце, тело становилось легче, а в голове ненадолго светлело.

 

Через день эта ясность меркла. И Боб с волнением ждал нового выхода на сцену, не зная, получится ли снова достигнуть той степени откровенности с самим собой, после которой обновляются чувства.

 

В начале осени кто-то украл костюм, который Боб перешил для Генри.

 

В конце осени в салун Руфуса пришла Летиция. Она была скромно одета. От этого ее броская и необычная итальянская красота сияла еще ярче. Социальную пропасть между Летицией и завсегдатаями салуна Руфуса, подчеркивал сидевши рядом с Летицией кучер-телохранитель.

 

— Твой отец знает, что ты здесь? — спросил Боб. Они не виделись с тех пор, как шеф полиции избил Боба, а Бунелл выставил его из театра.

 

— Да, — Летиция повела плечами и робко улыбнулась, ее щёки вспыхнули румянцем. — Он знал, что я хочу тебя увидеть, потому решил, что будет лучше, если я передам тебе его предложение.

 

— Предложение?

 

— Речь идет о приюте. Пять лет назад вы вместе вложились в его строительство. Я знаю, тебя мало интересовало это место. Ты подписался на строительство только потому, что мой отец посоветовал. Тогда он считал, что это будет полезным для твоей карьеры. Но теперь, когда твоя репутация испорчена, он хочет выкупить твою долю. Все, что от тебя требуется — подписать бумаги, мой отец сразу переведет на твой счет тридцать тысяч.

 

Боб подписал бумаги, не задавая вопросов, не ощущая обиды или злости.

 

Летиция сложила документы в сумочку и щелкнула замком, но уходить не спешила. Она обвела зал медленным взглядом, словно увидела его впервые, потом подалась вперед и взяла Боба за руки. Точно так же она держала его за руку, когда хотела узнать, спит ли он с мужчинами. Тогда, она сказала, что готова простить ему его дурные наклонности, но не сможет простить позора. Видимо, по ее мнению, ссора Боба с шефом полиции и владельцем театра стали позором, с которым нельзя смириться. Пасть ниже в ее глазах он не мог.

 

И все-таки, Летиция опять держала его за руку и снова смотрела на него с сочувствием и тревогой.

 

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Роберт? Я думала, твое шоу для тебя — это способ рассказать людям правду. О себе и о Джесси Джеймсе. Но теперь ты просто выворачиваешься наизнанку. Я думала, рассказав правду, ты успокоишься. Я подозревала, что в глубине души тебя мучает чувство вины за то, что ты выстрелил в спину человеку, которым когда-то восхищался.

 

— Тогда я поступил правильно.

 

— Что же неправильно теперь?

 

— Я неправильный.

 

— Я же видела эти представления. Он был убийцей. Он унижал тебя. Убил твоего брата, заставил тебя закопать его. Это было ужасно. Я понимала твою обиду. Но теперь… Ты как будто оправдываешь его.

 

— Он мертв. И не нуждается в оправданиях.

 

— Тем хуже. Потому что выходит, что в этих оправданиях нуждаешься ты. Оправдать его, чтобы оправдать себя. Ты потерялся в этой истории, как в лабиринте.

 

— Это моя жизнь.

 

— Нет, — Летиция отчаянно покачала головой и крепче сжала его пальцы. — Ты сам делаешь это своей жизнью. Ты ведешь себя так, будто ничего другого не существует. Никого не существует, кроме Джесси.

 

— Мои чувства к Джесси самое лучшее, что у меня когда-либо было в жизни.

 

— Чувства к герою дешевых новел. Настоящий Джесси разочаровал тебя. Зачем ты опять придумываешь для себя новые сказки?

 

— Я не придумываю.

 

— Ты не можешь помнить, как все было. Эти разговоры — все, что происходит в твоей новой пьесе — твои фантазии.

 

— Это не мои фантазии, это моя реальность.

 

Летиция поджала губы и отстранилась. Она ушла, не сказав больше ни слова. Боб смотрел ей вслед и пытался вспомнить, как хорошо они раньше проводили вместе время. Он пытался вспомнить, как ходил на выставки, приемы, пытался вспомнить приют, лица людей, и не мог. Вместо этого в его памяти всплывал театр Бунелла. Морщины на лице первого актера, игравшего Джесси, мансарда под крышей театра, стоны Энди, грязная набережная, револьвер в руке, дерущийся Мартин и куча тряпья на сцене.

 

Боб усмехнулся. Рано или поздно, ты становишься тем, что ты делаешь. Джесси не говорил этого, но вполне мог сказать.

 

Боб подумал, что его чувства к Джесси давно перестали быть самым прекрасным переживание в его жизни, они превратились в его жизнь, утратив при этом часть своей красоты. Шестнадцать лет Боб любил и ненавидел Джесси Джеймса. Из этих шестнадцати лет они всего лишь несколько месяцев провели вместе.

 

За это короткое время Боб пережил бесконечное счастье и бесконечное отчаяние. Он узнал о себе то, чего предпочел бы никогда не знать. Он убил Эда и Дика, изнасиловал Джесси, предал Чарли и самого себя. За это короткое время Боб узнал, что у него нет ни совести, ни гордости.

 

Зимой зарядили дожди. Сильный ветер повредил электропроводку в салуне Руфуса. Из-за чего представления отменили на неопределенный срок. Боб простудился. Две недели он почти не выходил из гостиничного номера. Пил в одиночестве.

 

Он даже не понял, вечером или утром, в его дверь постучал Дэвис.

 

— Пик хочет тебя видеть, — объявил Дэвис, с неприязнью оглядывая бардак в комнате Боба.

 

— А я его — нет.

 

— Твои желания никого не интересуют, — Дэвис забрал у Боба недопитую бутылку и вылил содержимое ему на голову.

 

Боб хотел его застрелить, но револьвер лежал слишком далеко, потому Боб только неуклюже заехал Дэвису ногой в пах.

 

После этого Дэвис скрутил Боба и доставил в полицейский участок. Деревянное здание с покосившейся крышей, с щелями в окнах, сквозняком и скрипящими дверьми. Внутри пахло керосином и дешевым виски.

В последний раз Боб сидел за решеткой в Канзас-Сити, тогда его собирались повесить за убийство Джесси. Думая о том, что все тюремные камеры мира похожи, Боб лег на старый матрас и уснул.  
Разбудил его громкий звук, от которого сразу заныла челюсть. Кто-то стучал железной кружкой о решетки. Когда Боб открыл глаза, за единственным окном танцевало солнце, в полосах света крутилась пыль.

 

— Ну что проспался? — Пик снова ударил кружкой по решетке. Боб зажмурился. — Пить хочешь?

 

Боб встал, шатаясь подошел к решетке и потянулся к чашке.

 

— Нет, сначала ты мне кое-что расскажешь, — Пик отступил на шаг и кивнул Дэвису.

 

Тот открыл камеру, взял Боба за плечо и толкнул его в одну из распахнутых дверей. Пустая комната со столом посередине и брезентом на полу, должно быть, использовалась для допросов. Боб представил, как Пик выколачивает признания из задержанных, и против воли задрожал. Он хорошо помнил, как убедительны могут быть кулаки и сапоги людей Пика.

 

Пик вошел следом за Бобом, тяжело опустился на стул и кинул на стол папку с документами. Дэвис устроился у двери, за спиной Боба. Отчего у Боба заныли лопатки, и неприятный холод сковал внутренности.

 

— Сядь, — приказал Пик. Боб присел на край стула. — Голова болит? Еще бы, от тебя несет виски за милю. Расскажи мне подробно, что произошло третьего апреля восемьдесят второго года в Канзас-Сити.

 

Боб не смог сдержать смех.

 

— Об этом писали все газеты.

 

— Не умничай, — прервал его Пик. — Я видел твое дешевое шоу. Мне хватило одного представления, чтобы понять — все это ложь от первого до последнего слова. Тогда мне было плевать. И на Джесси, и на тебя. Подумаешь, один убийца прикончил другого, так им и надо. Теперь я хочу знать все подробности. Из какого револьвера ты стрелял? Где стоял Джесси? Где стоял ты? В какой комнате это произошло? На первом или втором этаже? Где была его жена? Кто еще был в доме?

 

— С чего бы такой интерес?

 

Пик кивнул Дэвису. И тот опрокинул на Боба ведро воды. Вода была ледяной, в комнате было холодно. Боб сразу начал дрожать и стучать зубами.

 

— Я надеялся, ты сообразительней, Роберт. Даже крысы учатся на своих ошибках, и не ходят туда, где однажды попали в мышеловку. Однажды мне уже пришлось ставить тебя на место. Я сделал так, что для тебя закрыли двери все театры в городе, мои люди вколотили в тебя немного уважения. Второй раз я не буду так снисходителен. Я попросту убью тебя, если ты не сделаешь то, что я прикажу. Если ты будешь продолжать выпендриваться. Убью и закопаю в пустыне. И мне за это ничего не будет, потому что порядок и я в этом городе — одно лицо. Готов поспорить, никто даже не заметит твоего исчезновения. Никто не будет по тебе скучать или тебя оплакивать. Как думаешь? Есть в этом городе кто-то, кому на тебя не насрать, Боб?

 

Чтобы унять дрожь замерзшего тела, Боб обнял себя за плечи. Стиснув зубы, он с ненавистью посмотрел на Пика.

 

— Здесь, передо мной, отчеты о смерти Джесси Джеймса. Описание трупа, входных отверстий от пули, шрамов на груди, отсутствующих фаланг на среднем пальце левой руки. Здесь написано, пуля вошла в затылок, пробила череп, и при выходе расколола лицевые кости. А также здесь говорится, что Джесси умер через несколько часов после ранения. Вот только я чего-то не понимаю.

 

Пик встал, достал револьвер и взвел курок. Он обошел вокруг Боба и приставил пистолет к его затылку.

 

— Чтобы при выходе пуля обладала достаточной скоростью, чтобы разворотить лицо, стрелять нужно было с близкого расстояния, — Пик надавил револьвером на затылок Боба, заставил его ниже опустить голову, прижать подбородок к груди. — Ведь так? Но я еще ни разу не видел, чтобы человек прожил несколько часов после того, как ему выстрелили в упор в затылок. Ты видел, как кому-то стреляют в затылок, Роберт? Отвечай! Я тебя спрашиваю!

 

— Нет!

 

— Вот и тот, кто писал отчет о смерти Джесси, тоже не видел. Я хочу знать, что там на самом деле произошло. Скажи мне, Роберт, с какого расстояния ты стрелял в Джесси Джеймса? Стрелял ли ты ему в затылок? В спину? Или, может, в лицо?

 

Пик не переставал давить револьвером на затылок Боба. Ему казалось, что даже не стреляя, Пик расколет ему череп, просто продавит в нем пистолетом дырку, как гвоздем. Интересно, умрет ли Боб раньше, чем увидит свою кровь на покрытом брезентом полу?

 

Пик решил эту дилемму, он ударил Боба револьвером в ухо. От удара Боб слетел со стула. У него из носа пошла кровь, несколько капель упали на пол.

 

— Ты стоял или сидел, когда стрелял? Джесси стоял иди сидел? В скольких шагах вы находились друг от друга?

 

— Я не помню! — закричал Боб. — Можешь пристрелить меня за это! Мне плевать! Что же ты стоишь, Пик? Давай, стреляй! Это слишком милосердно для тебя? Скучно? Ну тогда прикажи своей ищейке избить меня, а потом пристрелить.

 

Чтобы заткнуть Боба, Пик снова ударил его револьвером по лицу. А потом Пик схватил Боба за волосы и оттянул его голову назад, надавил пистолетом на губы, заставил взять ствол в рот. Боб дрожал, зубы стучали по железу, рот наполнился горькой масляной слюной, голова раскалывалась. Боб зажмурился. Но ничего не происходило. Пик не собирался стрелять, он выжидал, дозируя страх и давление. Несколько долгих минут он заставил Боба просидеть у своих ног, с закрытыми глазами и пистолетом во рту. Сначала Боб хотел умереть, потом молился о выстреле, потом испугался. И тогда Пик вынул из его рта ствол и еще раз встряхнул его за волосы.

 

— Открывать рот будешь, когда я разрешу, понятно? — прошипел Пик, дыша на Боба табаком.

 

— Да, — у Боба пропало всякое желание сопротивляться.

 

— Да, сэр.

 

— Да, сэр, — безразлично повторил он.

 

— Дэвис. Отведешь его назад в гостиницу. Пусть умоется, переоденется. Мы должны успеть на шестичасовой поезд. И, Дэвис, можешь дать ему похмелиться, только не позволяй напиваться. А еще пусть возьмет деньги. В кои-то веки буду путешествовать первым классом.

 

Теперь Бобу стало по-настоящему страшно. Он был им нужен. И пока Дэвис вез его в экипаже к гостинице, Боб не мог придумать ни один повод, по которому он мог понадобиться Пику, не связанный с Джесси Джеймсом. И это внушало ужас и лишало Боба возможности соображать.

 

Пик расспрашивал об убийстве. Хотел знать подробности. Нёс что-то о ранениях в голову. Весь этот идиотский разговор наталкивал Боба на одну мысль. Возможно, Джесси жив. И после этой мысли голова Боба отказывалась думать.

 

По приказу Дэвиса хозяин приготовил ванну с горячей водой. Как лунатик, Боб забрался в нее и сидел без движений, пока вода не стала холодной. Когда у него снова начали стучать зубы, Боб выбрался, вытерся и оделся. Как и было велено, Дэвис налил ему выпить. Виски согрело внутренности, в голове немного прояснилось. Недостаточно для того, чтобы думать о будущем, намерениях Пика и предстоящей поездке, но достаточно для того, чтобы заметить — пока Боб мылся, Дэвис обыскал его комнату. Это не вызвало у Боба никаких эмоций. Он равнодушно смотрел, как Дэвис пересчитывает найденные деньги и прячет их в кармане.

 

Бобу стоило бы взять в поездку смену белья и бритвенные принадлежности, но тогда он не думал об этом. Потому пришел на вокзал с пустыми руками, нервно сжимая и разжимая кулаки, часто вытирая постоянно потеющие ладони об одежду.

 

Пик стоял в центре перрона. Люди будто нарочно сторонились и обходили по широкой дуге его и его сопровождающих. Боб оказался зажатым в этом кольце. В вагоне его усадили между двумя шестерками Пика.

 

После гудка поезд тронулся с места, прокатился мимо огней города, выехал в прерию, и за окнами повисла темнота. Боб смотрел на отражения людей на стекле и прислушивался к разговорам.

 

— Вчера в Ричмонде повесили этих ублюдочных полукровок. Четыре метиса и три мулата.

 

— Банда просуществовала всего тринадцать дней, но шуму они наделали за это время много.

 

— Восемь ферм разрушили или девять?

 

— Семь. Мужчин пытали перед тем, как убить. Женщин насиловали. Маленьких детей топили в поилке для свиней. А тех, кто был постарше — вешали.

 

— Ублюдки.

 

— Один из них посмел к верховному суду взывать.

 

— Это его адвокат надоумил. Хитрожопая свинья. Я с ним сталкивался в прошлом году. Он конокрадов защищал. Надеюсь, однажды с ним обойдутся так, как с адвокатом сучки Макмилан, которая надумала обвинить правительство США в сговоре с бандитами.

 

— Пристрелят среди белого дня, обольют виски и подожгут?

 

— Будь моя воля, я бы со всем адвокатами так поступал.

 

— И с некоторыми судьями, — вставил Пик.

 

— С судьей Смитом точно, — усмехнулся

Дэвис.

 

Они прибыли в Питтсбург в полдень. На вокзале Пик и его ищейки перекусили и купили газеты. Потом приехал экипаж и отвез их на карандашную фабрику. Перед высоким забором толпились люди. Они кричали что-то об убийстве, размахивали флагами и плакатами. За забором стояли одноэтажные серые бараки. Из нескольких доносились удары молотка и скрип пилы. Повсюду пахло древесиной. На заднем дворе жгли резину и бумагу.

 

Контора хозяина фабрики находилась в каменном здании с белыми стенами. Дубовые двери и полы, картины в рамах и мягкая обивка на стульях. Сам хозяин, худощавый еврей лет пятидесяти, налил гостям выпить в граненные стаканы. Боб тоже пригубил виски, узнал дорогой привозной ирландский сорт.

 

— Этот ублюдок судья Смит назначил за моего сына залог в двадцать тысяч, — сказал хозяин фабрики.

 

— Он знает, что у вас есть деньги, — кивнул Пик. — Когда его выпустят?

 

— Сегодня. Но я боюсь, что толпа растерзает его. Родители убитой девочки примерные католики, каждое воскресенья ходят в церковь. Там сейчас и собираются недовольные. Мой человек говорит, они теперь винят евреев во всем. В своей бедности, в эпидемиях и засухе. Кричат, мы захватили в городе все банки и фабрики. Добрые католики уверенны в том, что еврей не должен владеть фабрикой, его имущество, должно быть, как у раба. Если у еврея больше денег, чем у белого, значит он совершил преступление, обязательно кого-то ограбил или убил.

 

Он остановился у окна, взглянул во двор, отпил из своего стакана и повернулся к Пику.

 

— Я нанял Пинкертонов, я заплачу вам хорошие деньги, если вы найдете настоящего убийцу этой несчастной. Мой сын не убивал. Убил кто-то из этих белых свиней, что каждое воскресенье ходят в церковь и называют себя добрыми христианами. Простите, сэр.

 

— Я понимаю, вы расстроены. И напуганы.

 

— Не то слово. Я уже говорил вашему агенту, что заплачу в два раза больше, если вы найдете убийцу быстро. Вы допросили всех моих рабочих. Нашли?

 

— Нам нужен не просто убийца. Нам нужно, чтобы судья Смит снял подозрения с вашего сына.

 

— Ублюдок не берет взяток от евреев. Он так мне и сказал.

 

— Нам нужен убийца, в виновности которого Смит не сможет усомниться.

 

— У меня на фабрике работает пятеро уголовников. Один из них уже отсидел за убийство.

 

— Он работает ночным сторожем, верно?

 

— Он ни на что больше не годится с его покореженными руками.

 

— Как давно он у вас?

 

— Полгода. После того, как попал под амнистию. Перед этим отсидел семь лет за убийство, зарезал собутыльника в пьяной драке. Раньше за такое вешали. С недавнего времени отправляют на рудники. Или так не везде?

 

— В Филадельфии мы по-прежнему вешаем убийц.

 

— Я слышал, губернатор Миссури тоже выступает за смертную казнь.

 

— Республиканцы, проклятые янки, думают только о деньгах, даже преступникам готовы сохранить жизнь, лишь бы те на них работали.

 

— А моего сына они собираются повесить.

 

— Не волнуйтесь, мы решим это дело.

 

— Я слышу это уже десятый раз, но пока вы ничего не сделали. Хотя я предоставил вам главного подозреваемого, как на блюдечке.

 

— Вы же знаете, здесь замешана политика. Смит, глава республиканской партии, мечтает в следующем году занять кресло губернатора. Громкое дело ему на руку. Процесс над сыном богатого еврейского фабриканта добавит ему очков у избирателей. Наш ход должен быть таким же громким. Я устрою в Питтсбурге самый громкий процесс столетия. Все, что мне для этого было необходимо — хороший свидетель. И я привез такого свидетеля из Филадельфии.

 

Владелец фабрики осмотрел пришедших с Пиком людей, его взгляд остановился на покрытом синяками лице Боба.

 

— А теперь мы можем перейти к делу? — спросил Пик. — Я хотел бы устроить свидетелю свидание с подозреваемым.

 

«Я устрою в Питтсбурге самый громкий процесс столетия», — сказал Пик. Он не добавил если мои догадки подтвердятся. Не сказал, кого ищет. Ему и не надо было, Боб и так все понял. Единственным подозреваемым, опознать которого он мог, был Джесси Джеймс.

 

Боб с удивлением обнаружил, что не испытывает страха. Это было похоже на еще один выход на сцену.

 

Во дворе лаяли собаки. Дорожка от конторы владельца фабрики к деревянному бараку была усыпана гравием. Мелкие камни шуршали под ногами.

 

У двери барака выставили охрану. Но внутри не было ничего, напоминавшего о тюремной камере. Подозреваемый спал на обычной кровати, повернувшись лицом к стене. Когда он сел, Боб обратил внимание на то, что на нем нет наручников. Человек на кровати потер лицо левой рукой. На ней не было трех пальцев. Мизинец и безымянный отсутствовали полностью, на среднем не хватало двух фаланг. Прищурившись, человек осмотрел вошедших, взгляд его голубых глаз задержался на лице Боба. Потом мужчина закашлялся и отвернулся. Он дышал тяжело и сипло, как человек, легкие которого поражены болезнью.

 

— Я не думал, что вы такой идиот, Пик, — усмехнулся Боб. — Помню, в прошлом году с цирком Буффало Билла разъезжал самозванец, выдававший себя за Джесси Джеймса. И в позапрошлом тоже. А несколько лет назад поддельный Джесси Джеймс пытался ограбить ювелирный магазин в Нью-Йорке. Об этом еще в газетах писали, помните? Пик? А вы, Дэвис?

 

— Прекрати паясничать, Форд. Ты не на сцене, — процедил сквозь зубы Пик. Повернувшись к заключенному, Пик приказал ему встать на ноги. Когда человек подчинился, Пик снова обратился к Бобу. — В нем роста ровно пять футов и шесть дюймов. Присмотрись внимательно, Форд.

 

— Я его убил! Выстрелил в затылок с двух шагов. Вы сами знаете, что после таких ранений не выживают.

 

Боб знал — им нужно его признание. В деле замешаны политика и большие деньги. И Боба провезли триста миль от Филадельфии до Питтсбурга не для того, чтобы услышать отрицательный ответ. В участке Пик доходчиво объяснил, что с ним будет, если он вздумает сопротивляться.

 

Только… Боб последний раз взглянул на подозреваемого, попытался перехватить его взгляд. Он всего лишь хотел последний раз заглянуть в его глаза и убедиться, что они такого цвета, как он запомнил. Это был Джесси. Постаревший, осунувшийся, истощенный и больной, но Боб узнал его.

 

Когда он выходил, Джесси не взглянул в его сторону. Зато Пик не спускал с Боба взгляда. На улице он подошел вплотную, продолжая разглядывать лицо Боба, взял его за запястье. Тут же слева и справа Боба зажали шестерки Пика — Дэвис и Патрик. В следующую минуту Пик выгнул мизинец Боба, послышался хруст, и у Боба подкосились колени от боли.

 

— Ты больной ублюдок, Пик! — прошипел он.

 

Пик улыбнулся и взялся за следующий палец. Боб попробовал его оттолкнуть, Дэвис перехватил его свободную руку и надавил ему на плечо, прижимая к стене. Опять хрустнула кость, и Боб взвыл. Пик обхватил его средний палец.

 

— Я не буду врать под присягой, — выплюнул Боб.

 

— Почему? — сказал Пик. — Разве ты не врешь всю свою жизнь? Одной ложью меньше, одной больше, — он снова сломал Бобу палец. — Почему сейчас ты вдруг решил отстаивать правду? Ты ведь согласился со мной, когда я и мои ребята попросили тебя не болтать про Пинкертонов, про то, что они сожгли ферму Джеймсов. А ведь это была правда. Мы оба это знаем, Боб. Но ты струсил и отказался от своих слов. Может, это было единственное правдивое в твоих представлениях. Так почему сейчас ты решил, что сможешь переупрямить меня?

 

Он сломал еще один палец. Боб зажмурился. Покалеченная, пульсирующая от боли рука безвольно упала вдоль тела. Пик взял другую руку Боба.

 

— Когда я закончу с пальцами, я оторву тебе яйца.

 

— Пошел на хер, Пик.

 

Когда снова хрустнула кость, Боб со всей силы ударился затылком о стену.

 

— Хочешь знать, как умерла бедная девочка?

 

Боб не сразу понял о ком идет речь. У него ломило виски и перед глазами плясали красные пятна, боль от пальцев разливалась по всему телу, страх мешал дышать.

 

— Пошел в задницу, Пик.

 

Пик сломал ему еще один палец.

 

— Ей было всего тринадцать. Она умирала несколько часов. И все это время этот урод насиловал ее и резал ножом. Сначала грудь, потом живот, промежность. Так, пока она не истекла кровью. А знаешь, как он зарезал своего собутыльника? Распорол ему живот от паха до ребер и выпустил кишки наружу.

 

Боб ощутил тошноту и головокружение.

 

— Все еще думаешь, что стоит покрывать эту мразь? Мне плевать, настоящий он Джесси Джеймс или нет — он виновен, — Пик провел рукой по голове Боба, схватил за волосы и несколько раз приложил его затылком о стену. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что я заставлю тебя подписать это чертово признание, даже если для этого мне придется выпустить наружу твои кишки. Так ради чего все это? Ты же все равно подпишешь.

 

— Всю свою жизнь я был никем, меня запугивали и обманывали. Я больше не собираюсь слушаться ублюдков вроде тебя или Джесси, — прохрипел Боб.

 

— Мистер Пик, вас зовет директор, — послышался отдаленный голос.

 

— Скажите, я сейчас подойду. Дэвис, Патрик присматривайте за Фордом. Не ломайте ему пока ничего. Ждите меня здесь.

 

Он ушел. Дэвис и Патрик отпустили Боба. Он едва удержался на ногах. Боясь потерять равновесие, он прислонился плечом к стене и посмотрел на свои искалеченные руки. Костяшки распухли и посинели.

 

Дэвис достал из кармана фляжку виски, приложился к ней, сплюнул, посмотрел на контору владельца фабрики.

 

— Сколько получится, если сто тысяч поделить на семерых? — спросил Патрик.

 

— Почему на семерых? — удивился Дэвис. — Агенты из местного отделения тоже подшевелились. На твоем месте, я бы не рассчитывал больше, чем на премию в пятьсот тысяч. Пик не станет делиться с тобой наживой. Ему легче пристрелить тебя и закопать рядом с Фордом.

 

Дэвис поднес фляжку с виски к губам Боба.

 

— У меня в банке есть тридцать тысяч, — сделав глоток, сказал Боб. — Мы можем сейчас же пойти в местное отделение банка, и я отдам вам деньги. Через час вы станете богаты.

 

Патрик улыбнулся. И в первое мгновение, Боб подумал, что ему удалось убедить их, но потом Дэвис подошел ближе и ударил Боба коленом в пах.

 

— Всегда мечтал это сделать. Я не договариваюсь с нигерами, индейцами и грязными содомитами.

 

Удар был настолько сильным, что Боб упал на колени, не в силах опереться на сломанные руки, уткнулся лицом в землю.

 

— Мы уходим отсюда, — услышал Боб раздраженный голос Пик. — Шевелись, Дэвис. Подними его и тащи в экипаж.

 

— Что случилось?

 

— Кто-то подкупил тюремщиков, они отдали еврея толпе. Горожане повесили его на фонарном столбе в центре города. Старый еврей не хочет больше нас видеть и велел убираться.

 

— А как же каторжник? — спросил Патрик.

 

— Он больше не наша забота.

 

— Но если он Джесси Джеймс…

 

— Заткнись, Патрик. Ты его видел? Полуслепой старик-калека, отсидевший семь лет за убийство собутыльника. Что мы выиграем, если докажем, что он Джесси Джеймс? Три года назад Фрэнк Джеймс получил прощение всех грехов. Этого старого ублюдка простит любой судья. Из жалости. Потом о нем напишут в газетах. В результате мы получим еще одно дешевое шоу с убийцей в главной роли. Какая нам выгода от этого?

 

Патрик почесал голову, оглянулся на барак, будто взвешивая слова Пика. Боб не стал оглядываться. Он запретил себе это делать. Дэвис рывком поставил его на ноги и крепко взял за локоть. Боба шатало из стороны в сторону, от сознательного усилия не смотреть назад у него затекло все тело.

 

Он не верил, что все закончилось. Что ему больше ничего не угрожает. Что Пик отказался преследовать Джесси. Боб боялся, что Пик вернется, зайдет в барак и застрелит Джесси. Но потом Боб вспомнил о стоявшей на дверях охране.

 

Когда они проезжали мимо ратуши, на главной площади города толпились люди. Они кричали и махали руками. Над их головами клубился черный дым. Пик первым в экипаже приложил платок к лицу, чтобы хоть как-то защититься от отвратительного запаха. Патрик и Дэвис последовали его примеру. Только Боб не мог прикрыть рот и нос и вдыхал сладковатый едкий запах, горящего человеческого мяса. Горожане подожгли труп. Судя по тому, что тело целиком охватил огонь, произошло это около часа назад.

 

Боб ощутил панику, бессмысленно дернулся, будто хотел вырваться, выскочить из экипажа. А когда Дэвис толкнул его локтем под ребра, Боб согнулся пополам и вырвал желчью на свои ботинки. Пик выругался и закурил.

 

На вокзале они купили выпивку и обратные билеты. В поезде Дэвис перевязал Бобу руки, плотно спеленал вместе сломанные пальцы, несколько раз обернув вокруг них бандану, пропитавшуюся гарью.

 

Всю обратную дорогу Пик и его ищейки пили и играли в карты. Рукоятка револьвера на поясе Дэвиса то и дело толкала Боба в бедро. Если бы Бобу не сломали пальцы, он мог бы воспользоваться моментом, забрать револьвер у Дэвиса и перестрелять всех. Может быть, таким образом ему удалось бы унять мучившую его головную боль.

 

Но пальцы Боба не слушались его, потому ему ничего не оставалось, как сидеть, прислонившись к стене. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, и он видел перед собой беснующую на площади толпу, видел Джесси, исхудавшего и постаревшего. Время от времени Боб проваливался в сон, под утро ему приснилось, что на площади сжигают его и Джесси.

 

На вокзале в Филадельфии пьяный Пик поймал экипаж. Он и его шестерки загрузились внутрь, оставив Боба одного.

 

С неба падали редкие снежинки и тут же таяли в грязи на земле. У Боба не был денег. Он потратил час, добираясь пешком до гостиницы. Из окна своей комнаты он посмотрел на покосившуюся вывеску салуна Руфуса. Ему показалось, что прошло как минимум десть лет с тех пор, как он видел ее последний раз.

 

Из-за сломанных рук Боб не смог раздеться, он лег на кровать в сапогах и пальто и заснул. Он проспал без сновидений сутки.

 

На следующее утро Боб зубами содрал с пальцев платок, каким его перевязал Дэвис, с отвращением выбросил его в мусор и осмотрел свои руки. Они по-прежнему выглядели опухшими, но боль притупилась. Пик сломал Бобу все пальцы на правой руке и три на левой, оставив целыми большой и указательный. Боб с равнодушием подумал, что двух пальцев вполне достаточно, что удержать бутылку и помочиться.

 

В обед к нему пришел Руфус. Он причитал и говорил, что волновался из-за исчезновения Боба. Он рассказал, что электричество в салуне починили. Ремонт обошелся так дорого, что отбить его будет трудно, даже если неделю каждый день продавать билет по пятничной цене. Цену поднимали из-за шоу. Завтра была пятница и Руфус требовал, чтобы Боб и Генри отыграли свое представление дважды. Днем и вечером.

 

— Иначе мне не на что будет покупать выпивку на следующей неделе, — развел руками старик.

 

Боб посмотрел на свой револьвер и понял, что не помнит ни единого слова из своего шоу.

 

Тем не менее, Боб кивнул Руфусу, он был согласен на все, лишь бы старик перестал скрипеть и убрался. После ухода Руфуса Боб заказал в номер ростбиф и виски. Поев, сделал пару глотков и уснул.

 

Ему снился Джесси. А утром Боб долго сидел неподвижно и смотрел в одну точку, пытаясь вспомнить снился ли ему Джесси таким, каким он был раньше или таким, каким Боб видел его последний раз.

 

В два после полудня, Боб пришел в салун. Казалось, потолки здесь стали еще ниже, чем прежде, а сцена еще уже. Генри, напротив, выглядел слишком свежим, слишком жизнерадостным. Его здоровый румянец и потрепанность окружающего помещения плохо сочетались друг с другом.

 

На улице было пасмурно. Боб поймал себя на мысли, что внутри салун напоминает склеп. Но в склепе провели электричество и поэтому в полчетвертого Боб вышел на сцену, посидел на скрипящем стуле и выстрелил холостым в спину Генри. Двумя пальцами трудно удержать револьвер, потому Боб положил его на колени, прижал сверху правой рукой и левой спустил курок. Не было больше ни монологов, ни диалогов, ни долгих признаний.

 

Боб не мог вспомнить, почему он так нуждался в них раньше, почему пустые слова казались ему такими важными.

 

Во время вечернего шоу, Боб едва не уронил револьвер на пол. Смотря на дымящийся ствол, он подумал, что, когда руки заживут, он сможет приставить револьвер к своей груди и спустить курок.

 

Боб сам удивился этой мысли. Никогда раньше он не думал о самоубийстве. Теперь оно казалось ему самым естественным и простым выходом. Возвращаясь за полночь в гостиницу, Боб пытался понять почему. Неужели в глубине души, он все-таки испытывал чувство вины из-за то, что выстрелил в Джесси? Нет. Скорее, в глубине души он мечтал о том, чтобы ему не пришлось стрелять в Джесси. Чтобы это не было необходимо. Теперь он знал, что Джесси жив. В определенном смысле, его мечта сбылась. Неправильно, искаженно, как все мечты в его жизни.

 

Джесси выжил.

 

А еще был Пик, который никогда не оставит Боба в покое.

 

На следующей неделе дни выдались солнечными. По утрам лужи покрывались тонкой коркой льда. Генри собирался жениться и попросил Боба помочь ему заказать костюм. Они провели в ателье всю первую половину понедельника и вторую половину вторника. В остальные дни Боб помогал Руфусу со счетами и много спал. Иногда он мечтал о том, как сжимает пальцами рукоятку револьвера. Мечтал о том, как железо давит на грудь. Представлял, как спускает курок. В пятницу, перед вечерним представлением, он понял, что хочет сделать это на сцене. Так или иначе, все важные личные события для Боба происходили последние годы на сцене.

 

Перед выступление Генри рассказывал, что подрался с братом своей невесты и сильно его избил.

 

— Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я сломал ему нос, пару ребер и продолжал его колотить, когда он вырубился. Я даже плохо помню, как это было. Короче, никто не знает, выживет он или нет. Если он умрет или останется на всю жизнь калекой, я не смогу жениться на Ирис.

 

На сцене Генри ходил с опущенной головой, погруженный в свои мысли. Но это не имело для Боба никакого значения, главное — Генри стоял там, где надо, и упал, когда прозвучал выстрел. Смотря на его распростертое на полу тело, Боб едва сдерживал смех. Как могут люди платить деньги за то, чтобы посмотреть на их глупое кривляние. Притворная смерть Генри была такой же смешной, как выстрел Боба, такой же смешной как все, что Боб делал в жизни.

 

Теперь, когда Боб узнал, что Джесси выжил, все, что он делал последние годы, казалось глупым и неправильным. Еще один самообман.

 

После шоу Боб, по своему обыкновению, поужинал и выпил за счет заведения. Потом он запер в подсобке убогую сценическую мебель. Будто кому-то могло взбрести в голову ее воровать.

 

У Руфуса сегодня обострился язва, и он попросил Боба проследить, чтобы бармен не забыл закрыть салун.

 

Потому Боб сидел в углу прокуренного зала, пытался пошевелить пальцами и гадал, сколько времени понадобиться на их полное выздоровление.

 

К трем ночи в зале осталась единственная компания из пяти завсегдатаев. Деньги на выпивку у них закончились, и они начали засыпать за столом. Боб велел бармену выпроводить их. Пока бармен выяснял с одним из них отношения на улице, дверь снова открылась, и появился новый посетитель.

 

Он хромал на правую ногу. Его дыхание было тяжелым и свистящим. Левую покалеченную руку он прятал в кармане старых штанов.

 

Боб смотрел на Джесси и чувствовал, как равнодушие, уверенность и решимость, какие он взращивал в себе последние дни, покидают его.

 

— Рядом с тобой я чувствую себя так, будто мне опять пятнадцать лет, и у меня вся жизнь впереди, — сказал Джесси много лет назад. И сейчас Боб чувствовал то же самое.

 

— Сначала я собирался посмотреть шоу и уехать, — Боб заметил, что голос Джесси совсем не изменился. Такой же спокойный и уверенный. — Я думал, что ты просто зарабатываешь на моем имени, но то, что я увидел…

 

— Я хорошо заработал на твоем имени, Джесси. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как хорошо продавалась история твоего убийства. Это оказалось выгоднее, чем грабить поезда. Один выстрел тебе в спину сделал меня богатым и знаменитым, — Боб шагнул навстречу Джесси. Он никак не мог насмотреться на него, привыкнуть к тому, что он жив и стоит рядом, только руку протяни.

 

— И что же случилось? Не похоже, чтобы сейчас ты был на вершине успеха.

 

— Я сам все испортил, — Боб приблизился к Джесси. Почувствовал исходящий от Джесси запах пота и сигарет. Увидел, что глаза его остались такого цвета, как он помнил. Голубое небо после грозы. — Зрители хотят отождествлять себя с победителями, а не выслушивать сомнения неудачников. Я всегда был неудачником.

 

— Нет, Боб. Ты был идеальным, наивным, влюбленным. Самым чистым и искренним человеком, которого я встречал. Настолько идеальным, что я не мог поверить в это. Поэтому снова и снова испытывал тебя. Я как будто хотел вывернуть тебя наизнанку, заглянуть внутрь и узнать, в чем секрет твоей идеальности. Или найти за твоей искренностью злой умысел. Это я испортил, извратил и сломал тебя.

 

— Помнишь, ты сказал, что я такое же дерьмо, как ты?

 

— Я сказал это, чтобы унизить тебя. Я постоянно унижал, обманывал и запугивал тебя.

 

— Я никогда никого не боялся так, как тебя, Джесси. Никогда никого не любил и не ненавидел так, как тебя. Поэтому я выстрелил тебе в спину.

 

— Я изнасиловал тебя.

 

— Я тебя тоже.

 

— Я убил твоего брата.

 

— Помнишь, ты сказал, что Зи любит не тебя, а свою привязанность к тебе? Иногда я думаю, что любовь самое эгоистичное чувство на земле. Я был одержим тобой с двенадцати лет, задолго до того, как мы встретились.

 

— Все, что ты читал обо мне было ложью.

 

— Это неважно, Джесси. Я все равно любил свою одержимость, свои мечты о тебе, больше, чем своего брата, больше, чем что-либо или кого-либо в своей жизни.

 

— Тебе стоило отдать эти чувства кому-то другому. Я не заслужил их. Ты мог бы сделать кого-то счастливым, Боб, вместо того, чтобы уничтожать себя этими дурацкими шоу.

 

— Я пытался. Но, наверное, это болезнь, ущербность, испорченность, хуже содомии. Знаешь, как дети рождаются слепыми или идиотами? Или человек становится немыми, пережив сильное потрясение, теряет слух от контузии… или, — Боб улыбнулся. — Я не знаю. Я так много думал о тебе, что эти мысли, кажется, стали мной. Я был испорчен еще до встречи с тобой.

 

— Мне очень жаль, что я разочаровал тебя.

 

— Ты жив, Джесси, — невпопад ответил Боб. И словно желая убедиться в этом, он поднял левую руку и коснулся уцелевшими пальцами щеки Джесси.

 

— Ты не хочешь спросить, убил ли я девочку в Питтсбурге? Совершил ли я убийство, за которое меня отправили на каторгу?

 

— Я и так знаю. Девочку ты не убивал. Второе убийство, думаю, твоих рук дело.

 

Джесси ненадолго прикрыл покрасневшие веки, потом кивнул.

 

— Перестав быть Джесси Джеймсом, я стал простым убийцей, одним из многих. Я получил то, что заслужил.

 

Боб хотел сказать «мы оба», но у него перехватило дыхание, и он просто обнял Джесси перебинтованными руками, вжался лицом в его волосы и глубоко вздохнул. Джесси не пошевелился, напрягся, потом закашлял.

 

— Принести воды?

 

— Нет, — едва слышно ответил Джесси.

 

Не в силах отпустить его, Боб держал Джесси в объятьях, гладил перебинтованной рукой по спине, пока он не перестал кашлять и не расслабился.

 

— Тебе нужно уходить, Джесси, — прошептал Боб, целуя его волосы. — Местный шеф полиции раньше работал на Пинкертонов, он следит за мной.

 

— Я знаю, — также шепотом ответил Джесси. — Я убил одного из его ищеек.

 

— Что? — Боб почувствовал одновременно радость и страх. Он отстранился, заглянул в глаза Джесси и увидел, как они темнеют.

 

— Я перерезал ему глотку, когда он вышел на улицу помочиться. Я видел тебя с ними в Питтсбурге, Боб. У тебя все лицо было в синяках. А потом, — Джесси посмотрел на руки Боба. — Они сломали тебе пальцы. Я знаю Пинкертонов. Это ведь было не в первый раз? Проклятье, Боб, как долго они избивали тебя? И почему ты позволял им так обращаться с собой?

 

В последние годы Боб часто слышал подобные упреки. Почему ты живешь так, а не иначе? Почему ты изменил шоу? Зачем унижаешь себя? Зачем оправдываешь Джесси? Почему спишь с мужчинами? В первый момент слова Джесси не вызвали у него ничего кроме привычного раздражения.

 

— Так ты приехал спасть меня от Пинкертонов или посмотреть мое шоу? — холодно спросил он.

 

— Нет. Я приехал сказать, что мне жаль, что я вел себя с тобой, как ублюдок. Жаль, что я сломал твою жизнь. Жаль, что я не могу ничего исправить. Я приехал сказать тебе, что моя жизнь теперь мало чем похожа на жизнь… и, если тебе нужна помощь, я убью любого, кто угрожает тебе.

 

Раздражение Боба прошло так же быстро, как появилось. Он вдруг понял, что никто и никогда не предлагал ему защиту, только сделки. А еще он понял, что Джесси не предлагал себя так откровенно. Возможно, он пытался это сделать, когда настоял, чтобы Боб его выебал. Но тогда, получив его тело, Боб только острее и болезней стал реагировать на его ложь, скрытность и неумение доверять.

 

Теперь же Джесси стоял перед ним и предлагал защищать его ценой собственной жизни. Боб почувствовал нежность. Он даже не знал, что способен на нее. За этой нежностью скрывалось что-то похожее на ликование, детский восторг и ожидание чуда.

 

А еще к нежности и ожиданию чуда примешивалось желание. Бобу хотелось упасть перед Джесси на колени, попробовать его на вкус, доставить ему удовольствие, удивить его, показать Джесси все, что он узнал о любви между мужчинами за последние годы. И одновременно он хотел знать все, что произошло с Джесси после Канзас-Сити.

 

— Что случилось с твоей рукой? — тихо спросил Боб.

 

— Пальцы расплющило камнем, пришлось отрезать, — Джесси шагнул вперед, положил изувеченную руку Бобу на затылок, притянул его к себе и прижался губами к губам.

 

Это было похоже на их первый поцелуй. Как и тогда, они не закрывали глаза. И Боб мог поклясться, что видит во взгляде Джесси знакомое удивление. Много лет назад Джесси сказал, что никогда не целовался ни с кем, кроме Зи, сегодня, отстранившись от Боба, он прошептал:

 

— Как и раньше, когда целую тебя, я начинаю бояться смерти.

 

Но Бобу этого было мало, боясь, что Джесси отстранится, уйдет, исчезнет, он взял его лицо в ладони, перевязанными пальцами сжал виски. Боб хотел впитать в себя его запах, хотел, чтобы губы ныли и пульсировали. Хотел, чувствовать вкус Джесси, даже когда они оторвутся друг от друга. Бобу казалось, что ему не хватает воздуха, у него кружилась голова. Но он не чувствовал удовлетворения, ему хотелось большего.

 

С усилием он отстранился от Джесси и огляделся вокруг. Почему раньше он не замечал, что ненавидит этот салун? Что его тошнит от приходящих сюда каждую пятницу пьяниц и маленькой убогой сцены? Тошнит от Филадельфии с ее театрами, библиотеками и приютами. Боб представил, как уходит и оставляет позади себя пожар. Он вспомнил, как горел дом Хайтов, и на короткий миг представил, как вспыхивает деревянная крыша салуна Руфуса, потом огонь перекидывается на стоящие рядом дома, и пламя захватывает всю Филадельфию. С ее театрами, набережной, библиотеками и приютами.

 

В ту же минуту Боб понял — им с Джесси нельзя выходить вместе. Если Дэвис был не единственным, кто следил за Бобом, если Дэвис заметил Джесси и успел кому-то сказать об этом… Боб наделся, что ему удастся отвлечь внимание на себя.

 

Все эти мысли вихрем пронеслись в голове Боба, чтобы скрыть свою тревогу от Джесси, он засуетился, хлопнул себя по карманам и натянуто улыбнулся.

 

— У меня с собой всего лишь двести пятьдесят долларов. Как думаешь, хватит чтобы купить двух лошадей и седла к ним?

 

Долгую минуту Джесси смотрел на Боба и ничего не говорил. Плечи Джесси напряглись, будто ему всадили нож между лопаток, лицо стало отстраненным и холодным. Точно так же Джесси выглядел за минуту до того, как пустил пулю Чарли в лоб. Господи, подумал Боб, кого я пытаюсь обмануть, он чует ложь за милю и видит меня насквозь.

 

Но в следующий миг Джесси улыбнулся, один в один повторил натянутую улыбку Боба, показывая, что принимает правила игры.

 

— За двести пятьдесят можно купить хороших лошадей и дерьмовые седла к ним.

 

— Знаешь, где итальянский рынок?

 

— Я приехал вчера, успел пройтись по городу, — кивнул Джесси.

 

— Встретимся там. Я хочу дождаться открытия банка и взять свои деньги. Я же говорил, что неплохо заработал на твоем имени?

 

Джесси кивнул и направился к выходу. Боб затаил дыхание, он хотел дотронуться до Джесси еще раз, но почему-то не позволил себе этого.

 

Чтобы чем-то себя занять, Боб вытер столы, собрал с пола пустые бутылки и сложил их за барной стойкой. Через полчаса он выключил свет в салуне и вышел на улицу.

 

Моросил дождь, небо посерело перед рассветом. На противоположной стороне улицы стоял Патрик. Увидев Боба, он перебежал дорогу. Он выглядел взволнованным, тряс головой и размахивал рукой с сигаретой.

 

— Я был прав, да? Пик не ошибся? Это был Джесси Джеймс? Конечно, иначе зачем какому-то сторожу с карандашной фабрики навещать тебя? Когда он зашел в салун, я думал он убьет тебя. Отомстит за то, что ты пальнул ему в спину. И за то, что все эти годы наживался на истории его убийства. Я бы пальнул на его месте. Любой бы так сделал. Но потом так долго ничего не происходило, вы двое так долго были вместе внутри, что до меня дошло! Он пришел за деньгами! Он не станет стрелять в тебя, пока не заберет твои деньги. Я ведь угадал?

 

— Патрик, я спешу, нужно успеть в банк к открытию.

 

— Да, — довольно усмехнулся Патрик. — Он сказал тебе, что отпустит тебя, если ты отдашь ему свои деньги?

 

Боб не ответил, он рассчитывал на то, что научился неплохо разбираться в людях и не ошибается на счет Патрика. Боб надеялся, что правильно истолковал выражение досады на лице Патрика в Питтсбурге, когда Дэвис отказался от взятки.

 

Когда-то Джесси любил дорогую одежду, дорогие седла, хороших лошадей. Когда у Боба появились деньги, он пытался подражать его привычкам, но так и не научился наслаждаться богатством. До сегодняшнего дня. Сегодня он наслаждался властью, которую давали деньги.

 

— Пять тысяч, — предложил Боб. Дожидаясь открытия банка, они зашли погреться и перекусить в пекарню напротив.

 

— За голову Джесси давали десять.

 

— Когда это было?

 

— Я мог бы сказать Пику…

 

— Скажи, и он не даст тебе даже пятьдесят долларов премии.

 

— Я хочу жениться…

 

— Пять тысяч отличный свадебный подарок. Не думаю, что кто-то из твоих родственников подарит тебе больше.

 

— Хорошо, пять, плюс деньги на железнодорожный билет до Сан-Франциско.

 

Они вместе вошли в банк. Патрик не сводил взгляда с рук кассира, когда тот отсчитывал деньги. На прощанье Боб пожелал Патрику удачи, а тот — чтобы Джесси пристрелил его после того, как получит свои деньги.

 

По дороге к рынку Боб часто облизывал губы, вспоминал обветренные губы Джесси, синеву его глаз, тепло его кожи. Вспоминал прошлое, вспоминал, как счастлив был рядом с Джесси, потерян и угнетен, стоило остаться наедине с самим собой. Этой потерянности больше не было.

 

Приближаясь к рынку, Боб не испытывал ни сомнений, ни страха, ни сожалений. Только удовлетворение и наивное ожидание чуда.

 

Он нашел Джесси в конюшне. Он седлал лошадей.

 

— Я прикрутил два железных кольца к луке твоего седла, продел поводья через них, думаю это уменьшит нагрузку на твои сломанные пальцы, — сказал Джесси.

 

Или я сломаю два уцелевших, подумал Боб. Но я все равно доверюсь тебе, Джесси, мысленно закончил он и засмеялся.

 

Мальчишки около конюшни перевернули поилку. В районе рынка, где продавали скот, послышались шум и крики. Один из быков вырвался из загона.

 

Джесси забрался в седло и поморщился. Рана в бедре причиняла ему боль.

 

Когда дым пароходных труб окутал желтое солнце серым облаком, Джесси и Боб покинули Филадельфию и поехали на юг.


End file.
